COMIENZOS
by THEGOLDANDBLUEDREAM
Summary: De nuevo la Mary y yo en mancuerna! Es la secuela de "Cupidos del Terror" espero les guste n.n
1. Chapter 1

Una secuela del fic que escribimos la genial Mary y yo! n.n Espero les guste sugerencias y reviews son bienvenidos

COORREEELAAAAAA!

El ruido de una alarma se enciende pero es rapidamente apagado por un manotazo, gruñendo entre las sabanas va apareciendo la figura de un quelonio, esta aun adormilado pero mueve su cabeza para despejarse; levantandose lentamente va hacia el baño pero no evita darse en el dedo pulgar de su pie derecho contra el banquito del tocador, se queja un poco sobandose su dedo pero luego se dirige a su destino para darse un regaderazo con agua fria, mientras otra figura va moviendose en la cama.

Baja ya mas despierto hacia la cocina donde una sonrisa amable en un bello rostro femenino le da los buenos dias… o son madrugadas? Mira el reloj digital arriba del refrigerador donde sus luces fluorescentes marcan las 3:15 AM

-No tenias porque levantarte Mary- Leo sonrie besando los labios de su esposa

-Queria hacerte el desayuno- le acerca una taza con café –y algo para que termines de despertar amor - el quelonio la toma bebiendo en sorbos cuando percibe 2 figuras adormiladas y otra mas acercándose 

-Niños…- mira a Fer y Gael con Ingrid tras ellos, todos enpijamados

-Queriamos desearte un buen viaje papá- susurra amodorrado Gael, Fer asiente mas adormilada.

-Muchas gracias- los abraza con cariño a los 3 –Sera un viaje de solo 2 meses –les recuerda para que no esten tan tristes.

-Para nosotros si es mucho tiempo – Fer talla sus ojos, parpadea las hermosas gemas que su padre le heredó.

-¿Pero porque tan lejos? - pregunta Ingrid -¿Que en los desiertos de aquí no tienen lo mismo?- su padre niega con la cabeza

-La flora y fauna es diferente y por ello me envían a una expedición, quieren que encuentre especimenes de plantas para buscar curas, hay que hacerlo porque cada vez hay mas mutantes e híbridos de humano-mutante y la población humana teme alguna epidemia.

-Ya- Fer gruñe con un ojito cerrado- Es mas facil que ellos nos peguen algo- Leo rie un poco y acaricia su cabello enmarañado, mira su reloj y va hacia la puerta de la sala, ahi estan sus mochilas con equipo medico y lo mas necesario.

-Ingrid, Fer y Gael, quiero que hagan caso de Mary en todo- mira a su esposa- Acude con los muchachos para cualquier cosa- acaricia el vientre gestante- Cuidate mucho- besa sus labios delicadamente

-No te preocupes, pá- Fer se da un golpecito en su pecho-Nosotros la cuidamos- pero luego bufa-¿Porque no podemos ir?

-Porque ya van a entrar a la primaria y no quiero que pierdan un año de escuela- mira a Ingrid- Y sobre todo tu, -señala a su hija mayor- Batalle mucho para que te aceptaran en esa escuela de musica-Ingrid sonrie un poco

-Bueno!- se cuelga una mochila y toma la otra de las asas- Nos vemos luego- abre la puerta con cuidado para no despertar a Splinter y a Ania

–Hasta luego- todos le siguen al porche y se despiden con sus manos viendolo partir en su aerocar rumbo al aeropuerto, donde el equipo de médicos-biotecnólogos lo espera para volar hacia el desierto cerca de la montaña Paoz.

Ha pasado un mes muy crudo, el clima es demasiado extremoso y la gente se comporto hostil al primer dia de su llegada.

La mayor parte del tiempo, los biotecnologos se la pasan recolectando flora y fauna muy diversa, tomando notas y muestras físicas, aunque la mayoría es en la noche donde el clima descendia por debajo de los 4 grados centigrados.

-A este paso nos moriremos – bufa un medico moreno de cabello negro lacio, con la barba de varias semanas, lleva puesto una chaqueta y pantalones muy sucios y descuidados, al igual que la gorra en su cabeza, bebe un poco de café mirando por la abertura de su tienda de campaña a un par de kilómetros del poblado donde llegaron.

Leo viste una chamarra café y unos pantalones de lona de igual color, con una gorra de béisbol negra-No te preocupes Stan, nos recogeran en unos cuantos dias- Leo susurra y hace anotaciones mientras ve a traves de un frasco un escorpion rojo de unos 40 cms de largo, su cola golpea frenetica en un intento de lastimar al quelonio.

-Como carambas un escorpion es tan grande?- el medico mira al bicho con asco, Leo se encoge de hombros

-Mutacion, es lo unico explicable- guarda los informes en un sobre amarillo escribiendo la direccion del hospital donde ejercen.

-Si claro, -Stan rueda los ojos- Ahora todo lo quieren arreglar con esa palabrita- va a beber de nuevo su café pero cambia de idea tirando el sobrante afuera.

-¿Prefieres el termino "milagro genetico"?- Leo bromea

-Como sea- mira hacia un lado cuando oye un ruido, mira hacia la abertura mirando unos destellos

-¿Son disparos?- Leo ante la pregunta se levanta del banquillo y mira los destellos, reconociendo de inmediato el sonido de balazos.

-¿Que crees que sean?-pregunta Stan nervioso.

-Forajidos- Leo traga saliva –Tal vez ladrones del desierto- va hacia el equipo metiendolo en maletas de inmediato-¡Vamos Stan ayudame!- el moreno asiente y le ayuda a guardar todo, metiendolo las cajas en el jeep que usan para viajar en tan inhospito ambiente.

-¡Rapido Leonardo enciende el motor!- apresura su colega mirando hacia atrás donde se ve una enorme tolvanera, reconociendo minimo 3 vehiculos de esos forajidos

-¡Ya voy!- arranca por fin el motor, dando a toda marcha

-¡Pero que demonios!- Stan señala hacia el cielo y Leo cree estar alucinando, jura ver 2 figuras volar, pero no rapidamente, una de las figuras es quien lo hace, sosteniendo de las manos a otra, pero se ven tan pequeñas como si fuesen 2 niños, retirandose por mucho de los medicos.

-Apaga el motor- pide Stan- Creo que no nos han visto-Leonardo asiente y esperan ansiosos casi conteniendo el aliento hasta que por fin los forajidos se pierden en el horizonte.

-¡Uf que buena suerte!- Stan se seca el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano derecha pero Leo esta intrigado

-Sera mejor volver a nuestro centro de reunion- Leo enciende de nuevo el motor llegando al poblado mas cercano donde esta el resto de sus colegas

Casi clarea cuando Leo esta saliendo de unos cuartuchos que les han acondicionado los lugareños

-A donde vas?- bosteza Stan saliendo de su cartucho

-Voy a ver que paso – dice subiendo al jeep

-¡Espérame!- se mete rápidamente saliendo con su sombrero cazador y dando de saltitos mientras se pone una bota

Rato después viajan a toda velocidad con el astro rey como telon de fondo, habian memorizado el lugar donde se encontraron la noche anterior y por donde habia visto huir a las criaturas.

-¡LEO! ¡VEO ALGO!- Señala Stan con su dedo indice parado en el jeep, sujetándose por el parabrisas, Leo se detiene cuando ve una figura en el suelo

-Dios mio…-Leo se lleva una mano a la boca al acercarse, se arrodilla y acerca su dedo en el cuello encontrando un pulso muy debil

-¿Que crees que sea?-Stan mira detenidamente al pequeño ser, parece un niño de unos 8 años, pero su piel es verde con antenas o lo que queda de ellas, traga saliva ver demasiado liquido purpureo que se perdia en un traje de ese mismo tono.

-Los estaban cazando- Leo susurra mirando a todos lados- ¡Esos malditos!- aprieta los dientes con rabia, carga como puede al pequeño ser.

-Tenemos que llevarlo a la clinica, para salvarlo- corre hacia el jeep acostandolo en la parte de atrás

-Pero eran 2 ¿Donde esta el otro?- Stan mira a todas partes

-Quizas se lo llevaron- dice con pena el quelonio mirando los horribles golpes, se habian ensañado, tenia disparos en un brazo y pierna, en su cabeza tiene varias heridas y se nota una sumida en su craneo cerca de si sien izquierda, seguramente un culatazo de rifle o un golpe con el tacon de la bota

-Vamonos Stan!- el moreno asiente y regresan rápidamente, en el trayecto Stan se comunica por radiofrecuencia pidiendo que preparen el quirófano

Las horas se volvieron interminables, entre suturar heridas, enyesar huesos, extirpar organos ya colpasados del paciente Leonardo pidio examenes de laboratorio para determinar el tipo de sangre encontrando que no existia el de ese niño.

-¿Que haremos?- pregunta una medico colocando una bolsa de suero nueva (la tercera en un lapso de 2 horas) para mantenerlo hidratado y medicado

-Eritropoyetina- sugiere Leonardo- Esperemos que funcione- la joven pelirroja asiente

Le fue administrado el medicamento lentamente para ver la reaccion, Leonardo cruzo los dedos esperando que no hubiera choque, respirando aliviado que no hay rechazo biologico.

-Aquí tengo las placas- se acerca un medico afroamericano, Leonardo las toma poniendolas a contraluz, chasquea la lengua al ver enormes fracturas craneales y coagulos de sangre en el cerebro.

-Hay que abrir- ordena el medico

-Pero Leo- la pelirroja se acerca-No creo que sobreviva.

-No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados viendolo morir- mira al niñito que respira jadeante por una mascarilla-si sobrevivio a casi 8 horas, podra sobrevivir a esto -sus compañeros asienten y llevan al niño de nueva cuenta a quirófano.

Con su instrumental, el quelonio empezó a trepanar el craneo para sacar los coágulos y quitar la presion del cerebro del niño, al terminar venda la cabecita con sumo cuidado.

-Ahora solo queda esperar- dice mas para si, ve hacia la ventana viendo el astro rey asomandose, mira al niñito como sube y baja lentamente su pecho, se acerca acariciando un poco su cabeza.

-Yo se que sobreviviras, lo presiento- acerca una silla a la cama para vigilarlo a conciencia

Las primeras 48 horas fueron angustiantes para el quelonio, entre luchar para reanimarlo a respirar, seguian violentos ataques convulsivos.

Empezo el primer capi que emocion! Espero su apoyo nos leemos al ratito


	2. Chapter 2

El sol va colándose por el alfeizar de la ventana, calentando poco a poco el frio viento, iluminando lentamente una figura que esta sentando en una silla, la cabeza que descansa en su mano recargado su codo en la mesa, cabecea un par de veces mas y bosteza desperezado.

-Que…?- parpadea Leonardo un par de veces levantándose de la silla yendo a donde esta una cama vacia, se talla los ojos pensando que delira, pero al ver de nuevo vacio el lugar, se agacha esperando ver al pobre paciente en el suelo tirado, pero luego pega carrera.

-STAN!- llama a su colega yendo hacia fuera, pero nadie le responde, jadea viendo la puerta abierta, en el exterior esta una pequeña figura a unos 10 metros de ahí, en el suelo los vendajes se mueven un poco por el aire, camina hacia él para no asustarlo, al oírlo aproximarse el pequeño ser se gira, viendolo solo con un ojo, el otro esta gris, signo de que ha perdido su vista

-¿En donde esta ni-san?- pregunta débilmente, Leo no sabe que decir solo se pone a su altura tomandolo de los hombros con suavidad, el niño tiembla mirando a todos lados

-No lo se, pequeñito- susurra para no amedrentarlo-Pero te prometo que algun dia volveras a verlo- se incorpora moviendolo suave hacia adentro de la casucha, para atenderlo.

El niño solo asiente deseando que su confianza le de la tranquilidad que espera.

2 semanas después….

-Estamos en Norteamérica- dice Leo sujetando de la mano a su pequeño paciente quien se ayuda gracias a un bastón para ciegos, desafortunadamente perdió la vista totalmente, pero eso no le preocupa al niño, siente la seguridad en su protector y que esta a buen resguardo.

Camina por entre la gente, el niño en silencio puede sentir sus energías, ir y venir algunos abrazando a sus seres queridos cuando de pronto es embestido por un peso que lo hace gritar.

-MAX!- Aparece un niño de cabello y ojos negros –MAX! PERRO MALO!- dice el niñito de unos 6 años jalando un retriever dorado que lame feliz a su "presa"

–Hola papá!- saluda al quelonio, luego aparece el resto de la familia -¡Regresaste! – grita emocionado.

-Pensabamos que vendrias en un par de semanas mas- Ingrid dice y ve al niño –¿Quien es el?-Leo mira hacia el pequeño de tez esmeralda ayudadolo a levantarse.

-A mi me da gusto también verte – Leo enarca una ceja-El es Giovanni- mira a todos-Y ahora será parte de la familia- dice resuelto.

-Bienvenido Leo – abraza a su esposo – te extrañe – se acerca Mary pero no puede agacharse mucho por su embarazo, el niño mide su energia, notando que no va a lastimarle sonrie timidamente – Bien venido Giovanni.

-Gracias- dice quedo pero ladea cabeza hacia un lado –Tu eres, bueno- toma el bastón con ambas manos-Serás mi madre -Mary sonrió ante el gesto del pequeño acariciando su cabecita cicatrizada.

-Claro, de ahora en adelante sere tu mama.

-Yo soy Fer- pone un brazo sobre el hombro del crio que es mas alto que ella, se señala con su pulgar-el es Gael, nuestro hermano, el chico pone la mano en el hombro de Giovanni

-E Ingrid, la mayor -la mencionada sonrie de lado acomodandose el cabello tras su oreja

-Bueno familia-Leo se acomoda su mochila- Hemos de llegar a casa,. Giovanni y yo estamos rendidos y hambrientos.

-Tengo justo una deliciosa comida para los recién llegados – Mary soba su vientre.

Todos de acuerdo van para tomar el resto del equipaje e ir a su destino.

El resto de los Yoshi estan en casa del mayor de los hermanos, tienen lista una comida de bienvenida, comenzando las preguntas sobre el pequeño, siendo respondidas por el medico de la familia.

-Desgraciados…- gruñe Raph tras su vaso –ensañarse con un niño- bufa mirando a un lado

-Aquí las cosas tambien se estan poniendo color de hormiga- Mike dice preocupado-Se esta tratando de autorizar una ley de "Protección Mutante"- rueda sus celestes ojos-Que de protección no tiene nada, supuestamente quieren segregarnos de los humanos.

-Es decir "Escuelas para mutantes" y "escuelas para humanos", "hospitales, etc." pero eso seria peor para nosotros.

-Bueno, para eso tenemos un abogado en la familia- mira Don a su hermano menor-Puedes emitir amparos- sonrie de lado- Ya lo has hecho antes.

-Para unos cuantos, no para toda una sociedad minoritaria en conjunto.

Leonardo no dice nada, mira de reojo donde se ve a su esposa platicando animada con sus cuñadas y los crios jugando o platicando con Giovanni

-Voy por unos canapes- Mary se levanta pero un dolor la hace doblarse un poco

-Ow!-Mary se lleva las manos al vientre.

-No manches mama, tiraste la limonada – Gael niega con el rostro – si fuera yo ya me hubieras regañado.

-Gael… ejem – Monalisa lo mira enarcando una ceja – dudo mucho que eso sea limonada.

Todos le miran entendiendo la situación

-Ok familia, ya sabemos que hacer- Leo se levanta de la silla, ayudando a Mary a levantarse yendo hacia el aerocar.

-¡Un nuevo integrante Yoshi esta por llegar! – Mikey se pone de pie.

-Genial! Papá apenas llega y mamá tendrá al bebé- Fer se abrocha el cinturón de seguridad al sentarse en el asiento trasero.

-Creo que le dio tanto gusto que no pudo contenerse mas- bromea Gael imitando a su hermana

-Yo ire con los tios, cuidare de Giovanni- se ofrece Ingrid

-Gracias cariño-Leo enciende el aerocar llegando rapidamente al hospital, ayuda a bajar a su esposa que esta resollando por las contracciones, algunos enfermeros llegan y sientan a Mary en una silla de ruedas llevandola al area obstetrica, seguida de los enanos y el quelonio

-Se quedan en la sala de espera, yo ayudare a mamá- les guiña un ojo.

-Nah no te preocupes!- Fer se encoge de hombros- Mira como le fue con Gael!- el aludido infla el pecho con orgullo

-si! Le salí muy bonito!- Leo niega con la cabeza y se va a auxiliar a su mujer.

Un rato después, Leonardo sale de unas puertas gemelas, se quita el cubrebocas mostrando una enorme sonrisa

-Ya nacio- mira a toda la familia-Es una niña.

-Si!- Gael eleva los brazos contento

-Cual es tu alegría?- Fer le mira extrañada, no eres el unico hijo varón ¿recuerdas?- el crio parpadea recordando al ahora hijo mayor (Giovanni) cruzandose de brazos.

-No es justo – vocifera mientras su hermana rie.

Dos horas después, en una habitación, se ve a la nueva mamá sosteniendo un bultito rosa, al oir la puerta abrirse sonrie viendo a un cuarteto de crios entrando

-Vengan a saludar a Alexandra- muestra a una bebita de apariencia humana, su cabello es castaño oscuro, quien parpadea mostrando unos enormes ojos negros.

-Pense que seria verde – Gael mira curioso y luego a su hermana

-Ya sabes Gael, acuerdate que el tio Don nos dijo algo sobre los genes retroactivos… repetitivos…-se rasca la cabeza-Pense que seria mas grande – dice Fer – se veía enorme esa panza.

-Genes Recesivos- Giovanni la corrige-Papa tiene genes recesivos, por eso tu e Ingrid y la bebe sacaron a la bebe

-Pense que se llamaria Frida- dice extrañada.

-Frida Alexandra Yoshi –Leo entra y piensa el nombre -Hey me gusta!- se sienta a un lado de Mary –Hola preciosa- besa los labios con cariño -¿Cansada? -

Un poco – sonríe mientras piensa -Wow 5 niños y los que vengan- Mary sonríe de lado, mirando enamorada a su esposo.

Los días consecutivos a la llegada de Frida a casa, fueron movidos, sin mencionar el arribo de Giovanni, Leonardo empezo con el entrenamiento ninjitsu en el pequeño para ayudarlo a ser totalmente independiente, estos son por las tardes cuando Leo regresa del hospital y los crios de la escuela

Giovanni fue inscrito en una escuela para "Debiles visuales" se acoplo de inmediato a la clase poniendo su empeño en aprender todo lo que recibia, sorprendiendo a sus maestros.

Una tarde después de trabajo lo sento en el dojo familiar, iluminados solamente por las velas

-La meditacion es importante para ti, deberas incrementar tus sentidos- sonrie con ternura al niño-Sera difícil, pero yo estare para ayudarte.

-Lo sé- susurra el chico y ambos cierran los ojos comenzando con el entrenamiento.

-Espera- Gio abre los ojos de un gris claro, sin pupilas- Que hay de los otros?- oye la risa queda del mayor

-Ellos tambien siguen un entrenamiento, no te preocupes- cierra los ojos de nuevo, Gio recomenzando el entrenamiento

Y pudo constatarlo de inmediato al siguiente dia, oyendo los golpes y ruidos caracteristicos del entrenamiento, entre caidas, gruñidos, siente a cada uno de su familia creciendo y madurando.

Siente la fuerza bruta de los gemelos Hamatto y Rafael, 2 poderosas maquinas de destrucción, por platicas ha aprendido que ellos seran como su padre: Raphael, tan iguales y tan distintos, mientras Hamatto es sardonico y cruel en ocasiones, Rafael su hermano menor por minutos demuestra una faceta mas calida y amable.

La siguiente es Danielle, es demasiado madura para su edad, a veces cayendo en la arrogancia de tener una mente privilegiada como su padre, se comporta coqueta y frivola.

Mario, un crio todo candor y ternura, pero muy timido y serio, contrastando con su tamaño que llega al de su padre, pero no por ello aprovecharse de el, ya que al ser molestado saca la casta como todos los Yoshi.

Ingrid, de ella percibe una alma generosa, atenta y servicial, muy al contrario de Fernanda una actitud bastante hiperactiva e ingeniosa, seguida por la de Gael que sigue demasiado a Fer, al principio Giovanni penso que son la misma persona o en su caso "gemelos de alma" ya que se metian en cada problema a veces sacando las risas de toda la familia.

Y vaya que eran buenos con el entrenamiento, lo noto un dia, siguiendo la alharaca que los mas crios hacen

-VAMOS FER TU PUEDES1!- Mike Grita efusivo viendo como su sobrina pelea contra Danielle usando unas lanzas muy largar con punta de acero, ambas por proteccion son unas mascaras en sus rostros y petos en sus torsos

-Es solo entrenamiento –Don dice a su hermano que esta cruzado de brazos viendo la algarabía de su bro menor.

-Ay si tu! Tambien estarias como yo si fuera tu hija la que anda dandole una paliza a Fer- se carcajea

La batalla parecia una lucha de alguna película de Robin Hood, Danielle da un golpe que es esquivado al poner Fer la lanza en forma horizontal, la morena sonrie de lado y se tira en el suelo para barrer las piernas de su prima pero al notarlo da un salto hacia atrás lanzándose de nuevo para atacarla,. Fer se levanta poniendo la lanza con la punta al frente; mas de pronto ambien corre y pone la punta de su lanza en el suelo usandola como catapulta.

Una mascara sale volando y se oye un cuerpo caer.

-Mejor suerte para la proxima Danielle- Fer se sube la mascara a su cabeza viendo a su prima en el suelo, la rubia gruñe sabiendose derrotada

-YA TENEMOS UNA GANADORA!- Mike va hacia la chiquilla levantando su brazo a manera de victoria

-Estas bien hija?- Don ayuda a levantar a su retoño, pero se quita de un manazo para pescar a Fer, pero una mano en su hombro la para, Giovanni le saca mucho en estatura por sus 17 años encima, el joven niega con su dedo indice y aprieta mas el hombro enviandole un claro mensaje a la quelonio rubia

-No siempre estaras para protegerla, se da la vuelta muy propia mientras los demas se rien de su comportamiento.

Pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, el gobierno por fin promulgo la ley de protección mutante, haciendo que muchos lugares prohibieran el acceso hacia gente no humana.

-Buenos dias!- Mary va entrando a una habitación en penumbras abriendo las cortinas de golpe, una figura bajo las sabanas se mueve apenas -Ya salio el sol!- toma la cobija destapando una figura en pijamas que se hace ovillo -Vamos Gael, es hora de ir a la escuela- el chico se levanta apenas, se acomoda hacia atrás unos mechones negros, el chico de unos 12 años la mira de mala gana por haberlo despertado.

- Como sea- dice desganado

-Siempre es lo mismo – deja salir el aire – no quiero pensar en la adolescencia – empieza a tender la cama levantando una truza por ahí y otra ropa por alla.

-Hey Gael- aparece en el umbral Fer, tiene puesta una falda azul con cuadros negros arriba de la rodilla y una blusa ajustada en color negro y botas del mismo color, el cabello le cae como cascada mas debajo de la cintura -Andando Gael- guiña un ojo-tienes que proteger a tu hermanita menor de los abusones

-Pf!- Gael rie –Tu no necesitas quien te proteja, es todo lo contrario!- se rie yendo al baño para ducharse –veamos a quien protegeré al pasar el dia – cierra la puerta.

Al Poco rato andan desayunando a toda prisa, Gael bebe de un sorbo su leche mientras Fer carga su mochila con una rebanada de pan con mantequilla en la boca, ambos crios corren hacia el aerobús que va llegando

-Adios má, adios pá- cierran de un portazo dejando a los adultos solos

-Ayosh Gade, ayosh Fe!- dice una linda niñita de unos 2 años moviendo su manita, rie al ser levantada de su sillita por Giovanni, quien ahora esta muy crecido

-Yio!- frota su mejillita con la de su hermano mayor

-Hola mi vida!- frota tambien su mejilla con amor, luego la sienta en su periquera, a un lado de Frida que se ve aun adormilada pero ya vestida para ir al jardin de niños, luego a tientas busca su silla quedando frente a Mary y a Leonardo que bebe su café matutino.

-Buenos dias!-Ingrid baja con unas maletas en la mano, es enorme y pesada, dejandola caer –Uf!- se seca el sudor de la frente, Leo al verla se levanta de su silla yendo hacia ella

-Ya tienes todo listo?

-Si- memoriza- Boletos, visa, pasaporte, los papeles del Conservatorio de Musica en Viena- va contando con los dedos- veamos… No! no se me olvida nada -

-Y el violin?- Leo enarca una ceja viendo como Ingrid se da un golpe en la frente gritando "Mi Violín!" subiendo frenetica por las escaleras

-A ver si no se le olvidan las partituras también- Mary rie divertida

-Guardaste las partituras?- grita Leo desde abajo, pero luego todos se carcajean al oirla gritar "MIS PARTITURAS!"

-Que bueno que se levanto temprano para tener todo listo –Mary se abraza a su esposo

-A como es de distraida, fue lo mejor- el quelonio posa un brazo en los hombros de ella y mira hacia atrás

-Te agradezco que la acompañes Giovanni- el joven de tez esmeralda deja de alimentar a la pequeña que Frida que esta batida de cereal

-Es un placer, ademas siempre he querido conocer Viena- le acerca el vaso entrenador a la niña bebiendo su leche, acomodandose las gafas oscuras

En la tarde Ingrid ha subido sus cosas al aerotaxi, Giovanni esta cerca del vehiculo.

-Ten mucho cuidado, Ingrid-Leo le abraza

-Nyet? –enarca una ceja- Giovanni ira conmigo, que mejor protector- sonrie abiertamente, el piel esmeralda sonrio un poco levantando su pulgar

-Cualquier cosa, por favor avisennos- Mary pide –Tenemos conocidos que podran ayudarlos

-No te preocupes madre- Giovanni abre la puerta del vehiculo-Andando, o perderemos el avion- la chica asiente y abraza por ultima vez a sus padres

-Portense bien, pequeños granujas- pone las manos en cada hombro de los medianos, quienes a su vez sonrien maliciosos

-Nos veremos pronto Fer, quien sabe y me des una sorpresa- guiña su ojos y Fer sonrie comprendiendola asintiendo una vez.

-Adios mi vida- Besa la mejilla de Frida –Mi encanto!- besa ahora a Patty que se rie- luego sube por fin al aerotaxi que parte a su destino

De nuevo alguien de la familia Yoshi sale de viaje hacia un futuro a la vez incierto, Leo y Mary observan el aerocar marcharse al lado de sus cuatro hijos sabiendo que el futuro que construyan trataran de que sea el mejor para ellos.


	3. Chapter 3

Un par de meses han pasado desde el partir de los mayores de los hijos de Leonardo, ya es de noche, los patriarcas del clan estan en el dojo con sus hijos, descansando del arduo entrenamiento de sus senseis, a uno en especial le ha rondado un pensamiento desde hace mucho tiempo.

Mientras bebe un poco de agua observa a los crios conversar animadamente, sonrie contento, han demostrado ser dignos alumnos, por lo que ve que ya no es necesario postergarlo mas.

-Reunanse- indica alzando un poco la voz, los crios le miran y se ponen en sus lugares (sentandos de rodillas mostrando respeto), sus hermanos tambien toman asiento, pero ellos estan a sus lados, Raph a su derecha como el segundo al mando, Don a su izquierda y Mike al otro lado de Raph.

-Han sido unos excelentes alumnos, dedicados en su entrenamiento, tenaces y no puedo estar mas orgulloso de ustedes- observa cada rostro que esta empezando la adolescencia.

-Pero tambien, hay que seguir un paso mas, ya no soy un jovencito y no puedo seguirles el paso- todos rien un poco, levanta la mano para que se calmen.

-He decidido que hoy eligire a un sucesor, sera el siguiente lider de esta generacion-Todos se miran ansiosos, Leonardo se levanta yendo hacia ellos

Unos ojos verdes se abren un poco mas, traga saliva sintiendo su corazon ir mas rapido, mira a Gael de reojo, que esta sonrojado de los nervios, pero al verla le sonrie para infundirle animos

-Tu seras mi sucesor… Rafael- el joven hijo de Raph traga saliva estupefacto.

El silencio es total, incluso los mayores se ven impresionados de la eleccion, pero luego miran un poco hacia donde se oye un gritito, y luego a Danielle abrazando a su primo.

-¡Felicidades Rafael!- lo abraza efusivamente, su hermano tambien lo felicita dandole una palmadita en su hombro, Mario lo imita.

Raphael observa a las tortuguitas cuando repara en 2 figuras en especial, una que tiene la mirada clavada en el piso y otra que no sabe que hacer al ver a la primera con los puños apretados.

-Oye Fer!- la aludida mira hacia Danielle que le mira enojada aun abrazando a Rafa-Que no piensas felicitarlo?-

Pero en vez de hacerlo se levanta y corre hacia la salida sin oir los gritos de su padre que la llama.

-Pero que grosera!- la rubia se cruza de brazos, Leonardo se levanta y camina tras su hija.

En la casa, Mary esta leyendo un libro acariciando el cabello de Frida que duerme en el sofa junto a su madre, al oir la puerta sonrie mirando a Fer

-Como te fue…?- la ve subir como bolido las escaleras tras el portazo -…En el entrenamiento…- luego voltea de nuevo al ver a Leonardo hacer lo mismo, rueda los ojos dejando el libro en la mesita.

-¡Luisa! ¡Abre la puerta!- pide tratando de entrar-¡Fernanda!- llama mas enérgicamente.

-¿Que sucedió?- Mary esta por subir por las escaleras cuando llega Gael

-Sucede que papá escogió a Rafael como lider- el chico siguiendo a su madre va quitandose la sudadera negra mostrando un torso ya marcadito, Mary mira a su esposo de nuevo con el ceño fruncido.

-Es lo correcto- dice seriamente el quelonio, toca la puerta de nuevo –¡LUISA FERNANDA!- por respuesta se oye heavy metal a todo volumen.

-Dejala pá, no abrirá- va hacia la ducha –Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, si fuese tu hijo- y cierra la puerta ante la mirada sorprendida de ambos padres.

-Leo…?- su esposa enarca una ceja esperando una respuesta, pero el quelonio da un gruñido yendo hacia su oficina en la planta baja, ahí siempre se mete cuando algo le preocupa o molesta (como en este caso) la humana eleva la vista al cielo y va a por su hija mas pequeña para acostarla en su cama.

Ya ha pasado una semana desde el nombramiento y las cosas no han mejorado en la casa de Leonardo, Fer se ha sumido en un mutis casi total, solo contestándole con monosílabos, con el resto de la familia se muestra un poco mas abierta, pero si alguien saca el tema del nombramiento, se marcha.

Terminando las clases, Gael y su hermana se vistieron con sus pants deportivos negros para empezar el entrenamiento, comenzando con calentamiento, los demas chicos van llegando, cada uno tomando su arma de entrenamiento.

La chiquilla de cabellos negros no dice nada, mira de reojo al sucesor de su padre y esboza una sonrisa de lado pensando en el menudo sucesor que eligió, se amarra bien la agujeta de su tenis y empieza a estirarse, al igual que Gael que tambien esta en "mutis"

-Sabes Rafa-Danielle toma unas dagas haciendo movimientos en el aire-Me da mucho gusto que seas el lider- el chico la mira sin comprender por que la mencion-Seria algo raro que nos llamaramos "ninja tortugas" si nos comanda un gato- se rie cubriendo sus labios con el dorso de su mano pero luego grita al caerle encima una pesa de 5 kilos

-Fer!- Rafael ayuda a su prima rubia a quitarle la pesa, revisando si no esta lastimada

-Que te pasa idiota? Pudiste haberla matado!- gruñe Hamatto poniendose entre la cria y la caida

-Entonces que no hable o que mantenga la guardia en alto si va a hablar a lo imbecil!- mira a la chica que aun esta en el suelo llorosa, no le habia hecho daño, pero el simple susto nadie se lo quitaria.

-Que esta ocurriendo aquí?- fue la voz de Don que los hace voltear, mira sorprendido a su hija y luego a su sobrina

-Que le hiciste?- toma a Fe de un brazo pero esta se suelta con brusquedad siseando con los dientes apretados, justo como lo hace un gato salvaje.

-A mi no me tratas asi!- Don eleva la mano cuando Gael se interpone

-Entonces digale a Danielle que no se burle!- mira al mutante-Tambien las palabras duelen- el mayor mira a su hija que baja la mirada.

-Danielle?

-Solo hice un comentario!- mira a Fer con desprecio-No es mi culpa que ella sea hibrida, y por ello su padre no la escogió!- grita de miedo ocultandose tras Mario al ser mas alto cuando ve que Fer se le echa encima pero es sujetada de la cintura por Donatello.

-BASTA!- todos se detienen al ver a Leonardo en el umbral de la puerta, entra a paso rapido tomando a su hija cuando Don la bajo al suelo.

-Ese no es comportamiento que espero de mi hija!- la toma del brazo con tanta fuerza que Fer no puede soltarse-al igual que de la hija de mi hermano- mira a Don y luego a Danielle. -Hablaremos luego- la suelta para empezar el entrenamiento que paso en alta tension, los crios no se atrevian a mirar a su tio mayor, al igual que a sus hijos esperando incluso el primer ataque.

Terminando Fer fue directo a su habitación en donde luego se ducha para subirse a la cama cuando oye su videocel sonar, al mirar la imagen ve a su hermana Ingrid

-Hola- dice desganada

-Uy esperaba un poco mas de efusividad!- bromea para hacerla reir, pero nota su semblante triste ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada- mira a un lado-Deja te paso a papá

-Fer, no quiero hablar con él- suspira largamente-Giovanni dijo que te "sentia" rara ¿Quieres contarme?

-Te fallo- la castaña enarca una ceja al no comprenderla

-Papá escogio a Rafael, ni siquiera soy la segunda al frente- dice con la voz casi quebrada pero al tragar el nudo en su garganta muestra su enojo-Porque no soy como él!

-Fer… no creo que lo hiciera por eso- traga saliva lamentandose de haber preguntado

-Pues si no fue por eso entonces por que?- aprieta el videocel a punto de quebrarlo –Porque no soy como esos estupidos?- resolla, con lagrimones en los ojos.

-Fer?-Mary entra al oírla gritar –A quien le gritas?- mira a todos lados

-Es Ingrid!- le entrega el aparato y sale del cuarto tras un portazo, mira la imagen de la chica y sale de la habitación hablando con ella de todos los pormenores

-Mi padre a veces se pasa!- Ingrid esta revisando unas partituras que ensayara, cuando una compañera le habla para la siguiente clase-Debo irme, les llamaré luego- corta y va con su compañera.

Rato después en la cena…

-No te dijo a donde fue? Leo pregunta a Mary, ya es la hora de cenar y de Fer ni sus luces.

-Ya te dije que salio de improviso cuando me dio su celular e Ingrid estaba en la linea- le sirve el guiso en su plato y se lo tiende- Por cierto Ingrid hablará contigo y no creo que sea por las colegiaturas- el quelonio bufa llevando su taza con café a los labios cuando se abre la puerta

-Ya llegue- entra al comedor donde todos se le quedan viendo

-Que?- enarca una ceja y se mira-ah! Esto!- se señala vestida con un traje de porrista–Decidí entrar al equipo, para tener puntos extras- dice como si nada y toma asiento

-Te sienta bien el traje – Gael le guiña el ojo – seguro eres la líder de las porristas – mira de reojo a su papa – te queda bien el papel .

-A que hora es la practica?-Leonardo pregunta secamente haciendo caso omiso del comentario de su hijo.

-A las 3, después de clases- bebe un poco de leche, el quelonio asiente y sigue cenando

Pero no conto con un pequeño detalle: las tertulias después de la practica, todas las porristas se iban al centro comercial a pasar el rato y cierta cria las acompaña, a veces regresando justo cuando el entrenamiento ya ha terminado

-Ya dijo que iba a venir- Raphael mira a su hermano colgar su celular con brusquedad

-Me prometio que vendria a tiempo!- responde alterado

-Según dijo que pronto seran los torneos, asi que deben ensayar las nuevas rutinas ¿no? –Mike le comenta a su hermano cuando se oye un claxonazo, mira hacia la casa del azul un convertible a todo volumen donde varias jovencitas estan riendose y a una de ellas bajandose de este

-Luisa!- al oir la voz mira hacia un lado donde se ve a su parentela

-Hey!- saluda con la mano y entra a su casa ignorando olímpicamente a su padre..

-Lo hace a proposito!- se gira mirando a su hermano que se rie un poco cruzandose de brazos

-Y que esperabas? Es una rebelde- sonrie de lado con maldad- Como su tio- Leonardo hace un mohin despectivo y va a zancadas hacia su casa entrando al cuarto de su hija

-Oye!- le dice molesta- Podria estar desvistiendome!- se acomoda la blusa

-Porque tan tarde?- le pregunta ignorandola- Siquiera avisaras!-

-Tuvimos que ponernos de acuerdo con la coach- dice mientras busca algo en su closet.

-Ya no iras- le informa

-Porque?- cierra la puerta

-Estas descuidando el entrenamiento- le indica

-Eso se puede arreglar- toma sus libros yendo hacia fuera, Leo la sigue bajando las escaleras, Gael esta en la sala en el suelo haciendo los deberes, Splinter viendo en la TV sus novelas y Mary con Anya haciendo la cena

-Abuelo- se pone frente al anciano-Debo informarte que dejo el Ninjitsu, no estoy mas interesada - sonrie abiertamente y se sienta junto a su hermano que la mira incredulo

-QUE?- El grito del quelonio no se espero- COMO QUE TE SALES DEL ENTRENAMIENTO?- no puede creer lo que escucho- RESPONDE FERNANDA!

-Eso!- dice muy obvia- No seguire perdiendo mi tiempo en entrenar ¿para que? – lo mira con desprecio- Para que agarres a alguien mas sin importarte lo mucho que me he esforzado todo este tiempo!

-NO ME HABLES ASI! NO TIENES IDEA PORQUE LO HICE!- Fer se levanta del suelo como un resorte

-CLARO QUE SI! LO ESCOGISTE PORQUE ES HOMBRE Y ES UN MUTANTE!- grita para hacerse escuchar- PERO SABES QUE? NO ME IMPORTA MAS ENTRENAR!- aprieta los puños con fuerza- PORQUE NO QUIERO SER COMO TU!

PAF! Y fue todo

-Leonardo!- su padre le llama entre furioso y asustado, haciendolo parpadear, mira hacia el suelo notando a algo o alguien, jadea un nombre.

-Gael!- se arrodilla, el chico esta atontado por el golpe en el rostro, un hilo de sangre corre por su comisura

-No lo toques….- Fer susurra mirandolo con odio, luego mira a su hermano - ¿estas bien Gael? - ayuda a levantarlo y caminan hacia su cuarto

-¡ERES UN BRUTO! – grita furiosa

Por primera vez en su vida, Leonardo no sabe que hacer, mira a todos que estan igual de consternados y luego la figura de Fer entrando a su habitación por fin

-Detente!- la voz autoritaria de su padre lo detiene de ir tras ella, con lentitud pasa delante de el, yendo hacia el cuartos de su nietos.

-Yo…- se lleva una mano a la frente y busca apoyo en su esposa, quien carga a Patty y de la manto se lleva a Frida

-Supongo que quieres estar solo – baja la mirada consternada – solo tu entiendes lo que haces –pasa por su lado pero se detiene

-Pero si vuelves a ponerle una mano a nuestros hijos ¡Te cortare la manos!- lo mira con rabia y camina escaleras arriba siendo seguida por Anya que niega con la cabeza la actitud de su hijastro

Mientras tanto en un hospital en el centro, una mujer pelirroja esta frente al escritorio de un medico, habia llevado a su hija menor cuando se desvanecio en su casa.

-Lo lamento Sra. Jones- dice el facultativo con voz grave- Constance, su hija, tiene leucemia y no hay nada que podamos hacer- ante lo oido, April se lleva las manos al rostro llorando amargamente

-Leucemia… ¿tiene leucemia?-


	4. Chapter 4

**El mediodía se cierne plomizo en el centro de New York, en un consultorio de un prestigioso hospital, un quelonio bebe su tercera taza de café en el día, le ayuda a despejar su mente y sonríe un poco al pensar que hace mas de 15 años detestaba el inzumo con todas sus fuerzas.**

**Un toquido lo aleja del ventanal y toma asiento, acomoda sus documentos y estudios de sus pacientes más próximos a cirugías.**

**-Adelante- indica y entra una mujer de cabello rojo, reconociéndola de inmediato, es su mejor amiga… su hermana de corazón, quienes desde desde muy chicos que se han brindado cariño incondicionalmente.**

**-April!- se levanta yendo hacia ella feliz , pero nota la mirada llorosa de la mujer, preocupado la invita a sentarse en el sofá que tiene, el queda frente a ella, en espera de que hable.**

**-Leo…- toma las manos del quelonio –Constance…- lleva a su boca su mano con un pañuelo –Ti-tiene leucemia- el mutante quedo en shock por unos segundos, rememora el momento cuando la niña llego al mundo y cabía en una de sus manos, tan pequeña e indefensa.**

**Traga de nuevo saliva controlándose y piensa fríamente en como ayudar a su casi hermana en este momento de tribulación tan grande.**

**-Lo lamento mucho- la abraza con fuerza-¡April, tráela para atenderla!- sonríe para darle ánimos –Encontraré una solución.**

**-Pero tu no eres medico para humanos- Leonardo mueve su mano como si no importara.**

**-¡Pero tengo amigos, Stan puede ayudar! ¡Y Don!- se levanta como un resorte y mientras va hacia su teléfono, le pregunta a ella en que hospital esta internada su sobrina, le promete que irá con su hermano genio y su colega a atenderla.**

**Un par de horas después, estan los 3 facultativos revisando el expediente medico de Constance, sus rostros demuestran una total desesperanza al notar que aparte de la leucemia en su sangre, ya tiene varios organos dañados por la quimioterapia a causa de una agresiva metastasis.**

**-Debemos crear un suero basandonos en su ADN- Comenta Stan revisa los examenes de laboratorio, memorizando el tipo de sangre y el desmesurado numero de leucocitos T, causantes de la enfermedad.**

**-Yo me encargaré de eso-se presta rápidamente Donatello –Hay que detener la metastasis, su riñon izquierdo esta nulificado y el derecho a punto de estarlo.**

**-Stan y yo crearemos paliativos y calmantes para su dolor- indica Leonardo, el moreno asiente mirando a su colega ojiverde.**

**Durante los siguientes dias fue un calvario para la pequeña Constance, a sus 14 años ya sufre terribles dolores por sus organos colapsandose, sin mencionar los estudios y experimentos de sustancias.**

**-Descansa mi vida- susurra April, acariciando la cabeza rubia de su hija, observa a su alrededor en la blanca habitación con algunas flores y muñecos de peluches que sus primos le han regalado para animarla, la mujer traga saliva viendo su demacrada carita, al abrir los ojos, idénticos a los de su padre, refulgen mas con las oscuras ojeras.**

**-Mamá- le habla con débil voz- dile a Papá y a Cristine que los amo- la pelirroja sonríe besando su frente con sudor frió, la cría resuella a pesar de tener una mascarilla que le ayuda a respirar, cerrando los ojos para descansar un poco; la arropa con amor, y sale del cuarto, pero apenas lo hace se lleva las manos al rostros llorando a mares al verla agonizar de una manera tan cruel.**

**-Amor?- Casey contesta rápido su celular, siempre lo hace esperando lo peor, pero respira aliviado que esta vez no sea así, para él, que suene su celular se ha convertido en una pesadilla constante; aspira aire para calmar sus nervios escuchando a su mujer preguntando por su otra hija.**

**-Si, Cristine esta en casa de Mike, iré por ella, tu llega con bien – oye algunas indicaciones de su mujer y cuelga, va a la puerta tomando su chamarra para salir por su hija menor.**

**Una media hora después, Abril llega con el ánimo por los suelos, deja sus llaves en una concha marina que esta en una mesita cerca de la puerta, se quita su saco de mezclilla café y sus zapatillas marrón, para calzarse unas pantuflas que hay junto a la puerta.**

**-Buenas noches Sra. Jones- al oír la voz se gira aterrada, en su sala esta un hombre sentando cómodamente en un sillón**

**-Quien es usted?- mira a todos lados esperando que alguno de los muchachos esté presente.**

**-No se asuste, no quiero dañarla- el hombre se levanta lentamente, la mujer lo observa, es un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos años, el cabello negro con canas en las sienes, es muy alto y apuesto con una mirada en color gris acerino, lleva un pulcro traje negro muy elegante al estilo mao**

**-Soy Anthony Krambler- Abril lo reconoce enseguida, es el próximo senador para alcalde de la ciudad, ve la mano que le tiende y la toma sin pensarlo siquiera, ante el gesto el hombre sonríe de lado.**

**-Me da gusto que nos entendamos y más para lo que vengo a ofrecerle….**


	5. Chapter 5

Un grupito de crios van caminando por los pasillos de la enorme escuela, no seria nada llamativo, salvo que son de todas las clases de mutantes, algunos son con apariencia humana pero empiezan a desarrollar poderes, otros por su parte su fisonomía difiere en demasía a la raza humana.

-¿Para que diantres nos querrán?-Hamatto se cruza de brazos al llegar al patio en donde hay una especie de escenario, su hermano mira a todos lados y ve que sus primos se acercan

-¿También a ti te llamaron?- Rafael mira a Gael quien se encoge de hombros

-También llamaron a los chicos humanos que tienen algún familiar mutante- es lo único que dice el moreno, a un lado de él, esta su inseparable hermana y amiga.

Todos miran como llega el director de la escuela con un grupo de humanos trajeados, se sube al escenario encendiendo un micrófono

-Jóvenes, muchos estarán preguntados que están haciendo aquí- señala hacia los humanos-Estas personas vienen del Departamento de Control Escolar para informarles que deben abandonar las instalaciones en total calma.

La impresión es general, todos se miran entendiendo las palabras, acaso… ¿Los estaban echando de su escuela?

-¡Un momento!- Mario camina un par de pasos para que el director lo vea- ¡Eso esta penado! – mira a sus compañeros de clase.

- No pueden echarnos de la escuela ya que es un edificio publico y menos siento menores de edad! –el director maldice en silencio al recordar que el padre del chico es un abogado litigante en pro de los Derechos Mutantes.

-Por favor, jóvenes, vayan a sus casilleros, tomen sus cosas y retírense del plantel- apaga el micrófono, bajando del escenario, ante la rechifla de sus ex estudiantes que ahora se niegan a abandonar el local.

En eso llega un grupo de una veintena de policías fuertemente armados, algunos estudiantes se asustan comenzando a correr algunos

-Mierda esto se esta poniendo feo- masculla Rafael –¿A dónde va Fer?- ve a la morena yendo hacia el director que de un manotazo le quita el micrófono luego corre hacia el escenario

-¡Ven acta! – el director trata de alcanzarla pero un pie impide que siga su camino cayendo pesadamente al piso.

-¿A dónde pelón? – Gael da media sonrisa – siempre quise decir eso.-

-¡HEY ESCUCHEN!- Llama a todo pulmón aun con el micrófono encendido- ¡NO DEBEMOS TENER MIEDO! ¡COMO DICE MARIO, ES NUESTRO DERECHO A QUEDARNOS AQUÍ! ¡MINIMO HASTA QUE VENGAN NUESTROS PADRES POR NOSOTROS!- mira al director y respira hondo para controlarse.-Llamemos a nuestros padres –baja un poco la voz, ante la petición algunos con sus compañeros usan sus celulares para llamar a sus casas a que vengan por ellos, aspira aire de nuevo - Hay que mantener la calma- tira el micrófono en el suelo y va con su hermano para llamar a su madre.

-Bien hecho –Gael asiente – actuaste mejor que otros – observa a Rafael – llamemos a mama – Fer asiente.

Minutos mas tarde…

-Chicos- Mary entra a tropel como otros cientos de padres que vinieron por sus hijos que algunos lloran de miedo ante la presencia policiaca.

Gael y Fer estan en unas escalinatas, con Frida en medio de ellos como si la protegiesen, también a la pobre preescolar la han echado.

-Estamos bien- dicen apenas al ser abrazados con fuerza, Mary asiente y ve a sus ex compañeros policías, bufa indignada pensando como pueden meterse con unos niños.

-Que bajo a caído la policía – niega con el rostro.

-Bien hecho Fer- Mike va con su sobrina- Mantuviste a todos en calma, es lo mejor que pudiste hacer

-Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho- lo dice algo abochornada

-Solo un verdadero líder lo haría- mira significativamente a Rafael que esta con Monalisa y su hermano, el chico traga saliva pues ha oído perfectamente la "pedrada"-Además –Mike vuelve a hablar- A los que tienen padres trabajando te encargaste que fueran enviados a sus casas por el transporte escolar- en eso al quelonio algo le llama la atención: Es la presencia del director y va tras su presa.

-Espero que resuelva esto – Mary observa a su cuñado.

-No sabia que usted es tan prejuicioso- dice con mofa y ve a los trajeados, los reconoce como miembros del senado, alguno lacayillos que obedecen órdenes- Le recuerdo que tenemos derechos-

-Los mutantes no tiene derechos- dice escueta una mujer vestida de negro y le tiende un documento, Mike lo revisa poniéndose pálido al reconocer el sello presidencial

-Una… enmienda supresora- los mira con odio en sus ojos celeste

-Así es, desde hoy, ustedes no son considerados ciudadanos y no tienen ningún tipo de derechos- sonríe un moreno con burla.

-Pero… -

-Así que porque mejor no se van –Mike iría a golpear a ese petulante pero se controla, les da de mala gana el documento y va con su familia tomando a Mario de un brazo y cargando a Ángela

-¡Vámonos!- le pide a Mary y a Mona, las mujeres notan el miedo en la voz del quelonio y se llevan a sus hijos a la van, manejando rápidamente a sus casas.

Poco tiempo después…

-¡Por ningún motivo dejes entrar a nadie!- le pide cuando se bajan de sus coches-¡Mucho menos si es humano!- mira a todos lados- ¡Lo han hecho oficial!

-Que han hecho oficial?- pregunta Mary con Frida en sus brazos.

-Nuestra segregación…

-¡SUELTENME!- Raph grita y es lanzado del centro psiquiátrico donde trabaja, los guardias de seguridad entran de nuevo, bien magullados y sangrantes cortesía del mutante que los baña a insultos, luego va hacia una caja donde muy apenas guardo sus cosas, maldiciéndolos hasta la eternidad.

-¡CABRONES! ¡HIJOS DE PUTA!- grita colérico cuando ve unas figuras acercarse a el, reconociendo a sus hermanos mayor y menor

-¿Tu también?- Don dice como si nada, tiene también una caja con sus pertenencias, al igual que Leo.

-¡Echado como una basura!- patea la puerta, gruñe – ¡MISERABLES GUSANOS!-patea iracundo su caja desperdigando todo su contenido, ante la mirada de sus hermanos que no se inmutan para nada

Después de 10 minutos de insultos, los 3 quelonios regresan a casa en donde les espera otra noticia

-¿Así que a ustedes también?- Raph bufa viendo a sus gemelos y sobrinos.

-¿Pero no les paso nada?- Don mira a su hija que solo se encoge de hombros

-Vamos no es para tanto, en mi opinión esa escuela ya no me servia- dice la rubia acomodando su largo cabello hacia atrás –¡Los maestros son demasiado ignorantes para mi! –

-Sera mejor que se vayan a dormir – Mary los observa – fue mucho por hoy –

-Pero no tenemos sueño – Gael enarca una ceja – queremos saber que pasa –

-El tiene razón – Fer se une - que demonios pasa

-Les di una orden – la humana observa la incertidumbre en su esposo y cuñados – obedezcan -los mira fijamente

Los niños solo tuercen su labio y cada uno se dirige a su cuarto.

Ya en la anochecer cuando los crios están acostados, se reúnen los adultos en el comedor de la casa de Leonardo para ponerse de acuerdo

-¿Y que vamos a hacer?- Don mira a todos- ¿Como vamos a vivir?

-Me imagino como al principio, bro- Mike bebe un poco de café- Iré mañana al senado a hablar con unos amigos, deben darnos algún documento o amparo que nos ayude a sobrevivir y mandar a nuestros hijos a la escuela, aunque se me hace difícil con esa Enmienda Supresora.

-Si- Leo susurra

-¿Que ocurre?-Raph mira a su hermano

-Estoy pensando en Constance-Don chasquea la lengua al pensar también que la chica ahora no podrá recibir la ayuda de sus tíos, basándose solamente en Stan

-Ya veremos como hacerle- se levanta molido de la silla-Por lo pronto mantener a los crios entretenidos con las katas .

Y asi fue, con tanto tiempo libre, los crios se la pasaban repasando las materias y entrenando, incluso, acompañando de vez en cuando a sus padres en intercambiar cosas para conseguir víveres.

En uno de esos viajes, los quelonios de nuevo se topan con su viejo amigo "El Profesor" el hombre mas envejecido no dudo en mostrar su aprecio en los mutantes pasándose las horas y los días en ponerse al corriente y filosofar sobre la vida.

Fer un día acompaño a Leo a visitar a unos pacientes en uno de los barrios pobres, donde los mutantes empiezan a vivir cuando de sus casas son echados al ya no poder pagar las hipotecas, afortunadamente, el quelonio como sus hermanos habían ya pagado sus casas por lo que no podían perderlas, pero eso no significaba que podían seguir manteniendo el estatus económico, eso lo descubrió junto a sus hermanos al oír platicar a sus padres

-Me temo que tendremos que vender la casa- informo Leo a su esposa –Lo lamento Mary- le mira con tristeza-Lamento mucho que sufras es…- Mary lo calla con una mano en sus labios

-"En las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza…"- le recito el juramento

-"…Hasta que la muerte nos separe"- susurra Leonardo tomando las manos de su adorada esposa.

-Sera un gran cambio para los chicos, pero mientras estemos juntos, todo estará bien- besa la mejilla de su mutante

Y tristemente así fue, después de mucho trabajo las casas se vendieron, con el dinero pudieron los Yoshi comprar un edificio semiderruido de unos 10 pisos, lo que fue de una fábrica; acomodándolo así: la planta baja para el Sensei, seguiría el consultorio, un dojo y el resto para los demás.

-¿Como al principio eh?- Raph comenta mientras ayuda a sus hermanos a acomodar los muebles para su piso

-No te quejes!-gruñe Mike mientras ayuda a Leo a cargar un refrigerador- Tiene un piso para tu familia, no un cuartucho! Considérate el rico del pueblo-

-¡Con una pintadita aquí y allá y listo!- Don da un empujón a la puerta –Por dentro lo acomodamos bien y por fuera lo dejamos así, para no atraer curiosos.-

-Buena idea- Leo se queja de su caparazón- Vamos por el resto de los muebles.-

-¿Quien fue el de la idea de dejar nuestras casas hasta arriba?- pregunta Raph molesto

-¡TUYA!- dicen sus hermanos mientras bajan las escaleras.

-¡Y DESDE CUANDO ME HACEN CASO?- les grita recargándose un poco en la baranda –

-Es lo mismo que me pregunto yo – Don niega con el rostro.

Toda una semana ajetreada se llevaron los quelonios acomodando sus hogares, con una buena mano de pintura y el toque de las mujeres se veían sus pisos con calor hogareño

Cierta tarde mientras los chicos ayudan en las labores domesticas adentro de sus casas, Mike y Leo están barriendo la calle, Angie la hija menor de Mike esta viéndolos cuando algo mas llama su atención.

-Papá- Angela mueve un poco el saco de su padre, la pequeña tortuguita es de unos 12 años y ve a unos 6 jovencitos con ropas raídas-¿No puedes darles algo de dinero?-Mike pone una rodilla en el suelo para estar un poco a la altura de su hija

-Me temo que no, cariño- le sonríe con tristeza-Veras, ahora debemos ahorrar lo que podamos porque nos veremos muy apretados –mira al grupito de chicos, sintiendo pena de que desperdicien su vida en la ociosidad.

-A veces lo importante no es darles dinero, Angie- Leo se acerca a la niñita acariciando su cabello rojo- Es darles una motivación para ganarlo- camina hacia los chicos que lo ven extrañados

-¡Hola!- sonríe amable-¿Quieren ganarse un par de billetes?- los chicos le miran ahora con interés

-¿Qué hay que hacer?- le grita con cautela uno de cabello azul y ojos magentas que contrastan con su piel morena

Leonardo les pide que lo sigan, al llegar al edificio les entrega unas cuantas latas de pintura, señala hacia unas casas descoloridas pidiéndoles que las pinten, al principio se miran extrañados pero al ver la sinceridad en el mutante comienzan a verter la pintura, no es un gran trabajo pero hace que se viera el barrial mas alegre.

Después de un buen rato, Leonardo les dio un poco de dinero y alguna ropa, que ellos agradecen.

-Si necesitan ayuda, vengan aquí, digan que vienen de parte de "Yoshi"- les dice y los ve partir a sus casas contentos de haberse ganado el pan del día.

Por la noche después de una ligera cena, los vástagos del líder del clan están en la cama

-¡Creo que me gusta mas aquí!- Frida dice mientras se acomoda en la cama de debajo de la litera, por su parte Patty ya duerme a pierna suelta en la cama de al lado, Fer lee un libro pero lo deja a un lado agachándose un poco

-Tienes razón enana, no sé como que esto te ayuda a comprender lo afortunada que eres- se estira –Gael tiene la mejor parte, el tiene su propio cuarto, aunque papa dice que lo compartirá con Giovanni el dia que regrese, al igual que compartiremos el cuarto con Ingrid.-

Mientras las crías conversan en la cocina, Leonardo habla por larga distancia a su hijo mayor hasta Viena

-Así es Giovanni, quiero que vengas por tus hermanos, primos y tus abuelos para que vivan alla, el dinero de la venta de las casas, esta en una cuenta bancaria a tu nombre- da instrucciones detalladas –Nosotros iremos después, lo principal es que los niños estén a salvo

-Esta bien padre- Giovanni dice con pena, sabiendo de la triste situación de su familia-iré lo más pronto posible -

-¡Gracias hijo!- sonríe a su esposa y cuelga el teléfono

El éxodo mutante fue notándose poco a poco, algunos viajando a los países europeos que no tienen empacho en aceptar a la gente de otros tipo de especie, los principales eran los niños y algunos adultos de las familias; desafortunadamente lo nota el gobierno que empezó a investigar.

Maldice un hombre en su oficina, el mismo que e fue a visitar a April meses antes, revisa los informes que le llegaron, sus espías han hecho pesquisa en que los quelonios principalmente Michel angeló con sus influencias y conocimientos burocráticos logra burlar con documentos y sus conocimientos legales a los aduaneros y demás empleados de los aeropuertos para pasar a su gente

Esto le enfurece, como solo 4 mutantes podían darle tanto fastidio, ya sea los médicos (Leo y Don) que auxiliaban a los mutantes cuando ya no eran recibidos en los hospitales; como la ayuda moral (Raph) y ese abogado del diablo (Mike) y mas enfurecía que una humana estuviera junto con ellos, que indigno para la raza humana,

Incluso ha mandado la fuerza policiaca para amedrentarlos bajo una supuesta amenaza, pero siendo apaleados por toda el gremio mutante y eso es lo que mas le enferma, que la gente los admira y aprecia apoyándolos incondicionalmente.

¿Incondicionalmente? Una sonrisa se le forma en los labios preguntándose hasta donde alguien podría ser "incondicional".

Con esa sonrisa de chacal en el rostro, tomo su saco y salio de su elegante oficina considerando hacer una visita muy importante

-¡Cada vez está peor!- April esta en la sala de la casa de Donatello y Nancy bebiendo café, los esposos se miran al verla tan demacrada y pálida, aferrándose a la tacita de porcelana como si su vida dependiese de ello.

-Stan ya la ha desahuciado- gime de dolor-Me dijo que ya había contactado con ustedes para informarles.

-¡April lo siento tanto!- Don cierra los ojos-He hecho cuanto he podido – pone una mano sobre la de su amiga pero esta ni se mueve, pero al levantar la cabeza sus ojos brillan por las enormes lagrimas.

-Lo entiendo- susurra apenas- Molestándote cuando tienes tanto en manos- mira en todo el piso y percibe en la ventana un vidrio roto, mira a la pareja preguntando que ocurrió.

-Digamos que algunas gentes no les gusta la idea de que estemos aquí- fue la única respuesta del quelonio

-Pero fuimos avisados a tiempo, los muchachos y yo les hicimos frente y también los chicos- sonríe de lado- Debiste vernos! Era una pelea como en los viejos tiempos April! Incluso algunos vecinos se unieron- rie un poco-Pero no te preocupes, ahora Mike fue a levantar las actas y a ver que pasa- se encoge de hombros

La pelirroja no dice nada mas, apura en beber el resto de su café y se levanta argumentando que Christine y Casey volverían pronto a casa; la pareja la acompaña afuera del edificio viéndola partir con paso lento y cansado

-Ya regresé- avisa entrando a su departamento cuando percibe el aroma de una colonia masculina, mira al hombre que la visito tiempo atrás y traga saliva, pero sabe a lo que viene y no pude postergarlo mas.

Dando una gran bocanada de aire va hacia el, segura de si misma y de que lo que hará, repercutirá en el futuro.

-Pasado mañana Gio vendrá por ustedes- dijo una tarde Mary mientras da de merendar a sus hijos, los medianos (Fer y Gael) se miran y luego a las mas pequeñas (Frida y Patty), saben que tiene que ser así, es necesario- suspira un poco

-Y cuando vendrán ustedes?- Gael pregunta preocupado, no desea separarse de su familia en ningun momento, sintiendo una pesadez en el estomago

-Un par de días después– sonríe Mary sirviéndole en su vaso un poco de leche, el chico bebe despacio, sopesando la información – pero no se preocupen todo saldrá bien – sonríe dándoles animos,

-Ya están todos sus documentos listos, pasaportes y visas, las maletas también están preparadas- avisa Leo a sus hijos, estos se miran unos a otros nerviosos.

-¡No!- Frida se levanta corriendo hacia su padre, Patty como puede se baja de su silla también y corre con su hermana-¡Yo no quiero irme!- Leo la abraza acariciando su cabello negro y mirando sus ojos miel, le sonríe con ternura arrullándola, diciéndole que todos estarían juntos.

-¡Estúpidos humanos!- Fer gruñe, pero se muerde el labio inferior al sopesar las palabras-Perdón- mira a su hermano y madre.

-No te preocupes Fer –Mary aprieta su puño con impotencia – es incomprensible todo esto – observa a sus hijas pequeñas en brazos de su padre y atesora esa imagen – todo estará bien – se forma un nudo en la garganta – todo estará bien –

Leo observa a su familia y deja salir un suspiro.

Todos se acostaron en silencio, un día, un día mas y serán separados, aunque sus padres les aseguran que solo será por un par de días, la incertidumbre se palpa en el aire ¿Qué pasaría si sus padres no pueden seguirlos? ¿Cómo haría Giovanni para cuidarlos si es ciego? Vale una cosa es que el muchacho puede valerse por si mismo, pero no es lo mismo con 4 menores mas ¿E Ingrid? Ella tendría que dejar sus estudios de Ópera para trabajar y mantenerlos.

La chica de cabello negro suspira pesadamente, cierra los ojos para descansar, mañana será un día muy pesado.

-Un beso por tu pensamiento- Mary observa a Leo mirando por la ventana.

-¿Tienes miedo? – Pregunta de pronto.

-No – dice segura – si estas conmigo no – camina y se para a su lado.

-¿Te arrepientes de estar a mi lado? – sigue con la mirada al frente – nunca pensé este mañana –

-Yo si – Mary lo toma de la mano, Leo voltea sorprendido – yo si imagine cada mañana junto a ti –

Ambos se miran y sonríen con melancolía, asi tomados de la mano observan la ciudad desde la ventana de aquel viejo edificio.

_**Vive**____**como**____**si**____**no**____**fueras**____**a**____**morir**____**nunca,**____**actúa**____**como**____**si**____**fueras**____**a**____**morir**____**mañana.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Esa misma noche…

Son las 2 de la madrugada, a esas horas todo es tranquilidad y mas en una noche tempestuosa, pero no es así, se oyen disparos, gritos de dolor.

Se oye un estallido ¡Otro! El aire se llena de un nauseabundo olor a quemado y miedo, el miedo que siente la presa hacia su cazador.

-¡MARIO! ANGELA!- Grita Michaelangelo entre los escombros de lo que era el edifico, trastabilla pero se vuelve a levantar, a tientas puede ver una pequeña figura llorando y la reconoce por su cabello de fuego, corre hacia Angie y la sujeta con fuerza, mira entre el humo y las llamas, vociferando por su hijo mayor y por Nancy su esposa.

-¡MIKE!- la voz de su compañera lo hace voltear, la ve ensangrentada con Mario en sus brazos, inconsciente, el quelonio va hacia ella

-¡MIKE!- Raphael emerge bañando en sangre, lleva de un brazo a Monalisa con los gemelos casi a rastras, están aterrorizados, no saben ni donde están -¡Mike!- queda frente a su hermano menor-Los muchachos… ¿donde están?- mira a todos lados buscando algo azul, algo purpura, sintiendo el miedo como en antaño.

-¡No lo sé!- se muerde el labio inferior- Oí una explosión y me levante, después mi piso se desplomo- jadea- ¡No encuentro a papá!

Los pocos segundos de lucidez hacen que se vean a los ojos imaginando lo peor.

Un estallido los hace gritar a todos, viendo que son blanco fácil corren hacia lo que queda de una pared, las mujeres se agachan protegiendo a sus hijos con sus cuerpos

Raph quería ir a buscar al resto de la familia, apenas daría una orden pero se calla mirando el miedo en los ojos azul cobalto de sus hijos, no puede alentarlos a seguirlo, ellos no tienen la experiencia.

-Son unos niños…- susurra para sí y piensa en la enorme desventaja de haberlos criado como "normales", si se hubiesen criado como él y sus hermanos otra seria la situación.

-Mike- Nancy llama llorosa a su marido, quien se agacha para estar frente a frente-¿Que vamos a hacer?- solloza muerta de miedo.

-Tranqui…- no puede decir cuando otra explosión mas cercana los lanza varios metros, por el impacto quedan.

-¡RAPH… MIKE!- oye un grito en la lejanía, parpadea pero la negrura lo cubre….

A varios metros de ahí, unas garras felinas se mueven entre las rocas moviéndolas sin importar herirse las manos, su único pensamiento es sacar debajo al par de ancianos que mas ama en la vida.

Después de un estallido, su litera colapso en la planta baja, milagrosamente cayendo a un lado de la cama donde duermen sus abuelos, a ciegas agarro a Patty y a Frida, tambaleándose por el dolor del impacto, camina hacia Splinter y Anya que aun están en la cama .

-¡Cuidado!- siente que Splinter la empuja del pecho, para que cayera hacia atrás, en el justo momento que una pared cae, sepultando a los 2 ancianitos.

-¡Abuelos! – grita desesperada.

-¡FER! ¡FER TENGO MUCHO MIEDO!- Grita Frida, mientras Patty llora a pleno pulmón, pero ella no las escucha, solo con el pensamiento de sacar a sus abuelos de los escombros.

Pero un chillido la hace voltear la cabeza, mira a sus hermanitas siendo Frida sujetada del cabello por un hombre con ropas militares, la jalonea llevándose con ella a Patty que llora jalando de la manita a su hermana como en acto reflejo para defenderla.

-"¡Las va a matar!"- traga saliva viendo como se aleja- "¡Las va a matar!"- se horroriza viendo el rifle de asalto en la otra mano.

Con un gruñido bajo y siguiendo sus instintos, la ojiverde aprieta con fuerza la roca que iba a tirar, lanzándola hacia el sujeto que da justo en la nuca cayendo al suelo girándose para ver quien lo atacó, las niñas corren hacia su hermana mayor, que tiene en ambas manos una roca de mayor tamaño; las 2 pequeñas incrédulas miran como su hermana se sient en el vientre del sujeto, eleva sus manos sobre su cabeza con la roca.

-¡DEJALAS! ¡DEJALAS! ¡DEJALAS!- con cada palabra va machacando el cráneo del hombre, respira alterada y suelta la roca que cae por ultima vez en lo que quedo del rostro del sujeto.

-¡FER!- una mano la sujeta del hombro, por inercia se mueve lista para atacar de nuevo cuando reconoce a su Gael, tiembla por unos momentos pero se levanta del muerto, respira aliviada cuando ve a sus padres tras su hermano

-¡Vámonos!- Leonardo carga a Patty, Mary toma de la mano a Frida, y los otros dos se van corriendo tras ellos

-¡¿Y mis tíos?- pregunta Gael preocupado.

-¡No hay tiempo para buscarlos!- Leo le contesta –¡Pero saben donde encontrarnos!- le responde para calmarlo-No te preocupes.

-Pero si están heridos –Leonardo le mira y espera que sus hermanos puedan salir de esta situación.

De pronto un ruido los detiene, sus sentidos lo sobre-alertan, a pesar de las explosiones, los gritos de auxilio y los disparos de sus enemigos. Lo ve en un vehículo blindado, algo dispara, es metálico, como un plato, cae al suelo pesadamente, Leo traga saliva.

-No… - voltea y ve a su familia.

En ese momento no sabe si culpar al Destino o bendecirlo; a unos 4 metros están Mike y Raph que se levantan aturdidos con sus familias, a su derecha oye a Don llamarlo corriendo con los suyos.

-Dios mío…- espera que no duela tanto, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, puede percibir el fulgor y siente la energía que emana del disco plateado, aferra a Patty en sus brazos, ocultando su carita en su cuello, esperando lo inevitable –ayudanos…

-Aaah…. Mi… cabeza…- Raph va despertando de a poco, el cerebro le palpita con ganas, jadea un poco mas, parpadea para poder aclarar su visión, como puede se incorpora quedando sentado sobre sus rodillas, mueve el cuello que truena y maldice apretando los dientes

De pronto abre los ojos de golpe recordándolo todo, mira a todos lados, las penumbras lo rodean, piensa en sus hijos, su mujer y al resto de su familia

Oye a alguien quejarse, esta a su lado, parpadea reconociendo a Mike, se siente aliviado que no esta solo, luego percibe moverse algo a su otro lado.

-¿Leo?- pregunta en susurros.

-Don- dice quedando también sobre sus rodillas-Raph ¡Hemos sido secuestrados!- dice con una mano en la cabeza.

-¡No me digas!- sus ojos azul cobalto escudriñan el entorno -Ya esta despertando Leo- Don mira a su lado viendo al mayor de los Yoshi quejarse

-¿Porque estamos aquí?-Mike ya mas despierto pregunta a sus hermanos

-Quizás yo pueda responder a eso- se oye por todo el lugar, los quelonios miran a todos lados buscando quien les habla

De pronto la luz los ciega, gruñen por la incomodidad, aunque parpadean un par de veces para ajustar su vista.

-Bienvenidos, señores Yoshi- dice un hombre

-¿Senador… Anthony Krambler?-Mike enarca una ceja dudoso de reconocer al humano frente a él

-Por lo visto, soy conocido por ustedes –dice divertido, Leonardo entrecerró los ojos, detestando la sonrisa de hiena del humano.

-¡Si! Eres el desgraciado que no quiere fastidiar la vida!- gruñe Raph.

Sin decir mas se levanta, corre hacia el sujeto para golpearlo cuando un grito escapa de su garganta, todo su cuerpo es invadido por lacerantes corrientes eléctricas, que lo hacen caer al suelo por el terrible dolor.

Después de agonizantes segundos, la tortura se detiene, esta en el suelo sin poder moverse, boqueando.

-Ah... creo que me olvide mencionarles "eso"-señala en su mano un pequeño control remoto, mira a los 4 que están gimiendo, los otros 3 hermanos habían compartido la agonía.-Esto es un pequeño regalo que alguien conocido por ustedes me obsequio

Don se palpa lentamente la base de su nuca, tocando un pequeño disco de frio metal, sus hermanos tienen uno igual y mira al humano que parece entender lo que piensa pues su sonrisa se ensancha mas.

-Me facilitó mucho el informarme cuales son sus puntos mas débiles sin necesidad de arriesgarme a tocarlos.-se carcajea pero luego los mira con odio.

-¡Miserables abominaciones!- aprieta los dientes con asco- ¿Creían que vivirían entre nosotros?- se carcajea de nuevo-¿y con humanos en su familia? – frunce el ceño -solo fue un juego para nosotros ¡la Sagrada Humanidad jamás compartiría algo con ustedes! –

-Mal…dito.. – Raph gruñe entre dientes

-¡De ahora en adelante, sus vidas me pertenecen!- Krambler va caminando lentamente, disfrutando la visión de los Yoshi sufriendo -Vivirán si lo quiero o no, harán lo que les diga y si lo deseo tomare lo que quiera de ustedes!-se pone frente a Leonardo quien con rabia da un manazo para tratar de golpearlo.

-Tsk tsk tsk- niega con la cabeza –Pero no deben estar enojados conmigo- se señala a si mismo-Yo solo tome, lo que alguien me ofreció- señala con su mano hacia un punto.

Mike no puede hablar de la impresión, Don jadea el nombre, mientras Raph cierra los ojos con pesar

-¿Por qué?-Leo se atreve a preguntar, deseando que solo sea una visión.

-Tenia que hacerlo- unos ojos verde oscuro miran al suelo, evitando verlo s- Don…- mira al quelonio- Tu… tu no me diste esperanza Y Constance no merece morir- el bandada purpura mira en las manos de ella un pequeño frasco.

-Por una quimera nos has condenado- dice con la voz quebrada, mira al hombre que tiene una sonrisa de triunfo.- Que Dios te perdone…April.-

La mujer se llevo una mano a la boca y se fue corriendo sin mirar a los que amo como hermanos, a sus familias, sin importarle que por una sola Vida, ha sentenciado a la Muerte a miles más.

-Mi familia – demanda Leo entre diente -¿Don… de?

-¿Dónde están? – termina la pregunta con ironía – les dije que tomaría de ustedes lo que quisiera - se agacha para estar a la altura de los caídos – y así lo hice – susurra – me divertiré de lo lindo con la traidora de nuestra raza y los engendros abominables – suelta una carcajada y sale dejándolos con el alma en un hilo sin saber que destino tendría su familia.


	7. Chapter 7

**El tiempo no perdona…**

**No se sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado ¿días? ¿Semanas? ¿Años? Eso ya no importa a nadie… solo sobrevivir al siguiente segundo.**

**Nada se sabe a ciencia cierta, los sacó de sus hogares, de sus camas, entre una lluvia de golpes e insultos; separando familias enteras, las madres sujetando con fuerza a los hijos que lloran desesperados.**

**Los que se resisten los golpean peor que a animales, sus verdugos disfrutando el horror de sus victimas, ensañándose con regocijo**

**-¡LEVANTATE ANIMAL! - se oyen risotadas que lo rodean, esta en el suelo, sangrante y resuella tanto de dolor como por la rabia, pero no les dará el gusto de demostrar lo primero, mira a los humanos que le rodean, dando risotadas y aullando.**

**Una bota se estrella en el rostro tumbándolo en su caparazón, seguida de otras más, pero de pronto detiene una por el tobillo lanzando a su enemigo con tanta fuerza que tumba a otros 2 sujetos al estrellarse; se incorpora lentamente, sintiendo como la adrenalina se eleva en su torrente sanguíneo, aprieta la mandíbula esperando al siguiente.**

**No espera demasiado, un humano grita tratando de golpearlo, pero lo esquiva limpiamente, su puño se estrella en la nariz que hace añicos, luego da un giro dando con su pie en la mandíbula de otro, con placer oye que se fractura.**

**-¡Maldito hijo de perra!- Raphael gruñe bajo como un animal herido, sus ojos azul cobalto ven hacia un espejo, sabe que es observado tras éste todo es una prueba para ver su resistencia – ¡Malditos cobardes!**

**-Impresionante Sr. Krambler- dice un empleado del senador, un hombrecillo medio calvo de unos 50 años, con bigotillo gris, parece ser un científico ya que usa una bata medica sobre una camisa café y unos pantalones de un tono mas obscuro, Krambler observa al quelonio que sigue peleando, dejando muchos caídos y eso le fastidia, saber que tiene un enemigo poderoso.**

**-Así es Sr. Douglas, pero hay una manera de doblegarlo - Se lleva su mano dentro de su saco, donde saca el pequeño control remoto, mira a Raphael masacrando a sus cómplices y aprieta el botón**

**-¡AAAAAAGH!- cientos de voltios recorren todo su cuerpo, se lleva una mano a la base de su nuca en un intento de arrancarse el disquillo metálico, la siguiente descarga es mas potente haciéndolo dar traspiés pero no debe caer, no debe hacerlo o será su ruina.**

**-¿Señor?... Podría matarlo - dice el Douglas, pero su jefe sonriendo de lado aprieta una vez mas el botón, oyendo el alarido de Raphael y lo ve caer, ni bien esta en el suelo cuando sus enemigos vuelven a masacrarlo a golpes – estos animales no mueren tan fácilmente – sonríe con ironia.**

**-¡Hay que enseñarle!- un sujeto mira a todos lados cuando toma algo del suelo, ve a Raph que es sujetado de los brazos y por el cuello - Sujétalo bien- le dice al que sujeta a Raph por el cuello, el aludido asiente y jala la cabeza del mutante hacia atrás **

**-¡Vamos Smith!- un hombre afroamericano quien sujeta a Raph de su brazo derecho alienta a quien se le acerca con un fierro en la mano-¡Enséñale a respetarnos!**

**Raph mira el fierro, es puntiagudo y muy filoso, observa al sujeto y trata de moverse pero esta demasiado débil, y el tipo que lo tiene del cuello es demasiado fuerte aun. **

**Smith se acerca a el lentamente, sonriéndole como hiena, su cabeza es movida mas hacia atrás y la punta afilada es lo ultimo que ve, mientras que el aire se desgarra por un alarido…**

…**..**

**Al oírse el chasquido que la puerta de acero hace al abrirse, una figura se arremolina en la vieja celda donde hay varias personas de apariencias tan variadas y lamentables; parpadea cuando ve que avientan en el suelo "algo" que apenas se ve respirar, sus ojos negros observan atentamente y se levanta lento yendo hacia el recién llegado, pero respinga cuando lo oye gemir **

**-¿Tio… Raph?- susurra y se acerca mas, apenas tocaría su mano cuando es atrapada de la muñeca por la manaza verde **

**-¿Ga… Gael?- pregunta con un hilillo de voz, el chico traga saliva**

**Apenas la luz se puede colar por la celda, el chico como puede lo incorpora pero jadea al ver su rostro, tiembla al ver una pequeña esfera colgando del rostro del quelonio**

**-¿Tan… mal… esta?- Raph se toca el lado derecho de su cara pero quita la mano rápidamente al tocar el órgano sangrante, traga saliva, ya bastante seria para el chico el oírlo gritar de horror al saberse tuerto.**

**-¿Sabes donde esta tu padre?- susurra, nota que pasan varios segundos sin que Gael responda, signo inequívoco que desconoce el paradero de su padre.**

**Como puede se levanta completamente, camina hacia otros mutantes que le miran en silencio, sus rictus están llenos de miedo y zozobra pensando qué había hecho el recién llegado para ser lastimado de esa manera.**

**-Necesitas curación- gira la cabeza a su izquierda, hay uno de su "especie" de tez índigo pero con ojos miel, sus ropas están tan sucias como una pañoleta que apenas cubre su calva, se ve algo viejo pero quizás es por la falta de su ojo, la semipenumbra o por lo que fuera.**

**Sin previo aviso siente un tirón que lo hace gemir, el mutante le arranco lo que quedaba de su ojo para evitarle una infección, llega a sangrar pero la pañoleta del hombre se lo impede al amarrársela como un parche.**

**Raph no da las gracias y el mutante parece no querer recibirlas, en silencio se sienta recargando la espalda en la pared, como si con la acción que hizo ya había hecho su buena obra del día**

**-Ven aquí chico- el quelonio llama a Gael, lo observa a detalle, el rostro sucio, vestido con jirones de lo que queda de su pijama y tiene varios moretones en el rostro**

**-"Vaya con el crio" -sonríe un poco-"De seguro dio una buena pelea, antes de mandarlo aquí"- lo deduce al ver que solo hay mutantes del sexo masculino, de apariencia demasiado reacia.**

**-"Si no nos mandan de matones, nos usaran como gladiadores"- respira sonoramente por la nariz, los humanos son tan retorcidos de mente, según su opinión psiquiátrica.**

**Cuando siente que Gael se sienta a su lado le echa un brazo sobre los pequeños hombros que tiemblan, no sabe si por frio o miedo pero espera que sea lo primero, a como pintan las cosas, de aquí en adelante deberá mostrar la "casta".**

**-Espero hayas dado una buena lucha – lo mueve un poco.**

**-Eso trate – dice entrecortado – pero… - no dice mas, bajando el rostro con vergüenza, Raph sonríe de lado y un enorme nudo se forma en su garganta al recordar a Hamatto y a Rafael, no sabe donde están o que han hecho con ellos, mira Gael que parece dormir y solo espera que aguanten como el pequeño humano; con ese ultimo pensamiento cierra los ojos para descansar mientras puede.**


	8. Chapter 8

**-"Respira" "No te pongas nervioso"- se dice mentalmente para controlarse, esta sentando en una silla en un enorme cuarto completamente blanco.**

**Su mente es ágil, rápida, hace cálculos, sopesa la nula información que tiene, pero necesita más de ésta. Da un respingo cuando oye la puerta deslizarse, se acomoda en la silla mientras ve que un grupo de 3 humanos se le acercan, vestidos con pulcras batas medicas y siente melancolía, cuando recuerda que así el se vestía.**

**-Donatello Yoshi - una mujer de unos treinta y tantos se le acerca con un legajo en su mano -Profesor en Ciencias Tecnológicas, graduado "Honoris Causa" en Harvard, galardonado por sus investigaciones y ha prestado sus servicios para el gobierno junto con Leonardo Yoshi ex medico bio-tecnólogo - cierra el legajo sonriendo con burla**

**-Muy interesante, sin duda será de gran ayuda – uno de sus acompañante habla.**

**-No lo hare - es su única respuesta con la mirada baja.**

**-Sabíamos que actuaria así, Donatello - se lleva una mano a la boca –Me disculpo "profesor" –el quelonio la mira con rabia a través de sus ojos miel, pero la mujer no parece alterarse -Tenemos "métodos" para disuadir. **

**Con una soberbia mirada da un par de palmadas, una pantalla aparece en una pared, a Don se le seca la boca al ver a su esposa Amanda y a sus hijos (Danielle, las gemelas Indira y Marcia y a Brian), los 5 quelonios están sentados mirando muy nerviosos a todos lados, pero se aterrorizan al ver que los 2 humanos que salieron entran a su celda, seguidos de otros 4 mas.**

**Uno de ellos arranca de los brazos de su madre a las gemelas que gritan a lo que sus 8 añitos les permiten, Brian patalea al ser cogido por otro mientras el resto toma a Danielle de los brazos, al igual que Amanda que llora aterrada gritando por sus hijos.**

**-Es una pena- la mujer se cruza de brazos- Sus hijos pequeños serán tomados como especimenes y Danielle…- lo mira burlona-bueno es una joven muy sensual, ya sabemos que le harán antes de que…**

**-¡Esta bien!- la calla cortante, piensa las palabras - Les ayudare - cierra los ojos con pesar, apretando las manos en los bordes de la silla - Les ayudare, pero no lastimen a mi familia - la mujer va hacia un teléfono que esta en la pared**

**-Déjenlos - a la orden los críos son liberados, corriendo hacia su madre llorando histéricos y asustados -Es lo más correcto que ha hecho, Donatello - se quita su bata y la arroja a los pies del quelonio para humillarlo mas, ahí ve bordado el nombre de "Dra. Parker".**

**-¿Que hay del resto de mi familia?- se pone la bata**

**-No sea impertinente - se cruza de brazos -Agradezca que me he compadecido de su mujer y su hija mayor - Muchos desearían tenerlas - el mutante traga saliva imaginándose el destino terrible que sufrirían ellas si se negase -Ahora sígame, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer- espera a que Don recoja en silencio la bata para seguirla y sin mas preámbulo ambos salen del cuarto que ahora queda en oscuridad total.**

**En el tiempo de una hora se le proporciono un pequeño laboratorio, con todos los aditamentos tecnológicos de quien Don esta familiarizado.**

**-Estas son las órdenes: Obedézcame en todo lo que quiero, hágalo y tendrá el privilegio de tener a su familia junto a usted sin ser molestados ¿Entendió? - lo mira fijamente, Don estuvo tentando a golpearla pero se abstuvo ya que si hace lo contrario su familia pagara las consecuencias.**

**-Entendido - baja la mirada para no ver mas a la mujer, quien solo asiente y sale dejándolo para que se acomode.**

**Un rato después unos guardias lo escoltan hacia una celda que a lo contrario que esperaba, esta muy limpia y aluzada, cuando es empujado hacia adentro la puerta deslizante se bloquea por fuera.**

**-¡Don!- gira al oír la voz de Amanda, la quelonio de cabello rojo corre hacia el abrazándolo con fuerza, las gemelas (idénticas a su madre) también llorando le abrazan, Brian también se acerca, el quelonio abraza a su padre, solo Danielle esta un poco retirada. **

**-¿Papá?- lo llama quedo. **

**-Todo estará bien- les sonríe un poco para relajarlos.**

**-¿Tendrás que… ayudarlos verdad?- los enormes ojos miel que heredó de su progenitor lo miran comprendiendo la situación que atraviesan -Por mi esta bien- asiente la chica –Con tal de que estemos todos juntos.**

**Camina hacia el uniéndose al abrazo familiar, recarga la cabeza en el hombro del quelonio**

**-Es lo mejor- susurra muy quedito, levanta la cabeza- Cualquiera lo haría, te lo aseguro**

**Con esto último Donatello suspira largamente, pero muy en el fondo de él sabe que a cometido un terrible error.**

**Error que comprobó inmediatamente, al revisar en la computadora expedientes de cientos de prisioneros, algunos siendo investigados como especimenes, que les aplican sustancias y modificando sus cuerpos para ver como reaccionaban.**

**El científico se convirtió en el testigo principal de estos experimentos, al momento de tener a un "voluntario" en la plancha traga saliva con bisturí, sustancia o aditamento en mano, junto con un grupo de científicos mas, empezando los procedimientos que la Dra. Parker le ordenaba, so pena de no volver nunca a su familia.**

**-"Lo siento"- separa su mente emocional con la racional al empezar ignorando la mirada de suplica que se vuelve odio del pobre infeliz que tiene en sus manos. Trata de hacerlo rápido e indoloro.**

**Ah pero los humanos, seres monstruosos, gustosos del dolor ajeno en muchas ocasiones le piden que repita su labor, para "cerciorarse que todo este bien realizado"**

**Rato después está en Área de esterilización, se lava las manos con agua hirviente, tratando de borrar todo vestigio del horror que realizo horas antes, en la lejanía oye a unos humanos que revisan los signos vitales de su victima.**

**Al salir se sienta en su computadora, suspira pesadamente y con una mano frota su frente como si le doliese, pero desearía un dolor de cabeza a una de alma, al abrir los ojos ve un pequeño pedazo de papel, es un dibujo hecho con crayones por Marcia (su hija gemela) es una flor de pétalos blancos, con césped y un cielo azul con nubes a manera de fondo**

**Tan ensimismado esta contemplando el pequeño arte, que no percibe que la puerta se desliza para dejar entrar a un humano**

**-Felicitaciones- se gira rápidamente sintiendo la bilis subir por su garganta al reconocer a Anthony Krambler, se gira un poco para no verlo, pero este gesto lo ignora el humano caminando a un lado de él **

**-Ha hecho un excelente trabajo, sus descubrimientos y aportaciones sin duda nos son de gran ayuda Donatello - ríe un poco -Disculpe "Profesor Yoshi"- se mofa y camina hacia la puerta -Siga asi, recuerde que tiene muchos alicientes para hacerlo- Don aprieta los puños sabiendo que es una amenaza latente hacia su familia y asiente en silencio **

**Al notar que esta a solas, grita tumbando la computadora hacia un lado, avienta papeles, todo lo que hay en la mesa, pateando la silla giratoria**

**Con otro grito se lleva las manos a la cabeza cayendo sobre sus rodillas, desea estar muerto, para no sufrir esta agonía, muerto para no ver las miradas de odio, muerto para no sentir mas.**

**Con lágrimas amargas solloza con el rostro en el suelo murmurando, rezando como cuando era niño.**

**-Perdónenme….- gime mojando el piso con sus lagrimas- Perdónenme….porque ni yo mismo me perdono… -**

**Mientras tanto…**

**Un pitido se oye apenas, otros más un poco apagados, chasquea un par de veces la lengua, la siente adormilada con un extraño sabor a fierro.**

**El maldito pitido empieza a ser fastidioso cuando solo se quiere dormir, gruñe pensando que quizás su esposa puso el despertador para ir temprano a los juzgados.**

**-"Nancy, apaga eso" –piensa, quiere acomodarse pero algo lo evita, parpadea creyendo que quizás Ángela y Mario duermen a cada lado suyo, pero solo siente frío, un sentimiento aterrador lo sobrecoge, su corazón comienza a latir rápidamente.**

**Quiere abrir los ojos pero una luz muy fuerte se lo evita, jadea, gruñe, pero algo le impide gritar. El pitido ahora es frenético, se oyen otros mas, quiere gritar pero algo en su boca se lo impide y la conciencia le llega de golpe.**

**-¡"ANGELA" "MARIO!" "NANCY!"- se va moviendo poco a poco, recordando que es prisionero de un montón de fanáticos y su familia esta presa también; su pierna derecha se libera y tumba un monitor, un brazo se libera, zafándose sondas que hieren sus venas.**

**-¡SE HA LIBERADO EL ESPECIMEN 186!- Oye a alguien gritar, oye mas pasos y en un movimiento cae al suelo, todo le da vueltas, pero no puede darse el lujo de desmayarse, no con sus adorados hijos en peligro, con la adrenalina elevada se levanta rapidamente dando un empellón en el pecho tumba a uno de sus captores empezando una loca carrera sintiendo los pasos de sus enemigos tras él.**

**Da un giro y grita de horror, frente a el hay cilindros enormes con un liquido grisáceo semi transparente que burbujea**

**Pero eso no es lo que lo hace gritar….**

**-Dios mío - tiembla, sus ojos azules se abren asombrados y aterrados –Ah…no… No….-niega con la cabeza a la vez que camina hacia un cilindro **

**-¡NAANCYYY! - Corre tocando con sus manos el cilindro que tiene un pequeño cuerpo, golpea con sus puños tratando de romperlo, mira a todos lados y toma del respaldo una silla que estrella incontables veces para liberar a la quelonio que flota, esta pálida y muy delgada, sus cabellos antes castaño oscuro como el chocolate se han ido y de su calva hay parches con cables que miden su actividad neuronal, en su rostro una mascarilla de oxigeno solo la separa de la muerte.**

**-¡NANCY! ¡DESPIERTA NANCY!- la llama desesperado, golpeando con más fuerza el cilindro -¡MALDICION DESPIERTA!**

**De pronto es embestido por 2 científicos que tratan de detenerlo, otro más tiene lista una jeringa que aplica sin remordimiento en su yugular, jadea extenuado, luego es arrastrado por los brazos hasta regresarlo al area de donde yacia, entre varios lo suben a la camilla y lo atan de nuevo para impedir que escape.**

**-Que suerte que nos diéramos cuenta a tiempo- dice uno **

**-Seria una lástima perder a este espécimen- Mike traga saliva al oírlos.**

**-Después de todo lo que le hemos invertido- da un último tirón a las sogas de la camilla para tenerlo bien sujeto-El Sr. Krambler nos mataría -Éste está muy adelantado, dicen que es de los pocos que lograron sobrevivir.**

**-¿Sobrevivir? – esa palabra taladrea la mente del agobiado quelonio.**

**Ignorándolo, se marchan; Mike mira a todos lados, quiere soltarse pero es inútil, resopla para controlarse cuando algo llama su atención, mira hacia arriba, la lámpara está apagada, su textura es redondeada pulcra como un espejo **

**-Nancy…- resolla con lagrimas en los ojos viendo su imagen, deseando que sus pequeños estén con bien; al parpadear mira con más detenimiento hacia arriba en la lámpara **

**-Dios mío…- se desmaya al ver su imagen… **

… **La imagen de su cerebro expuesto con un aparato encarnado en éste.**

**En otro lugar….**

**Unos pasos se escuchan dirigirse a paso lento a una celda donde varios golpes se escuchan, la puerta se abre y Krambler entra regocijándose al ver la escena.**

**-¿Se encuantra comodo Sr Yoshi? – una sonrisa ladina se dibuja en su rostro.**

**-Ma….ldi…to – la voz de Leonardo se hace escuchar con sumo esfuerzo.**

**-Eso supuse – se da media vuelta y camina cruzando la puerta no sin antes dar una última orden – creo que necesita mas estimulo –**

**La sonrisa de uno de los guardias no se hizo esperar y aprieta mas su macana mientras un destello de sadismo se mira en sus ojos.**


	9. Chapter 9

Antes que nada ofrezco una enorme disculpa por mi tardanza pero fue por falta de fuerza mayor. Y tambien para agradecer a Mikemasters a RoseBlackDragon y a todos los que a mi y a mi amiga Mary nos han echado porras

Mary esta sentada en el suelo, Frida a su derecha, Patricia a su izquierda, cada una sujetando con fuerza su bata gris, la misma bata gris que ellas llevan al igual que otras prisioneras.

Suspira largamente, busca con la mirada unas figura mas pequeñas de cabello negro, pero no es asi.

Un ruido la hace levantar la cabeza, una puerta deslizante se abre y entran unos hombres, parecen militares por los uniformes iguales, son negros, llevan unas macanas y traga saliva ¿serian capaces de usarlas contra ellas?

"Por supuesto que si Mary, no seas estupida"- se levanta del suelo para estar lista, algunas otras mujeres miran a los recien llegados y la humana percibe algo: Todas son atractivas y siente un dolor de miedo en su estomago.

Uno de los "militares" observa a las mujeres que se sienten cohibidas por las miradas lascivas que les echan, Mary pone a sus hijas pequeñas tras ella a manera de protegerlas

Con un movimiento de cabeza del que parece el lider, entran mas militares sujetando a las mujeres que forcejean y suplican, pero son ignoradas, incluso usando las fuerza para someterlas.

-Ven aquí!- un sujeto quiere tomar a Mary del brazo, pero esta le da un golpe con el puño cerrado en la nariz quebrandola

-CORRAN!- les ordena a las niñas mientras da una patada en los testículos a otro, ambas obedecen saliendo del cuarto con la adulta tras ellas.

-MAMA!- Gritan cuando un militar se les aparece de frente apuntadoles con un rifle, Mary se desliza en el suelo tumbandolo, luego se levanta para sujetar a sus hijas con las manos, sin importarles que se cayeran, las levanta con rudeza, con tal de huir, pero viendo que no podian correr, las carga a cada una con un brazo.

-No se mueva- oye un clic en su nuca y traga saliva, mira un poco hacia atrás viendo el cañon de una pistola

-No querra que sus hijas la vean morir- mueve el gatillo de la pistola sin dejar de verla, es un hombre de unos treinta y tantos años, ojos y cabello negro, tez apiñonada, reconociendo que es el lider que entro al cuarto hacia un rato

Muy a su pesar deja a sus hijas en el suelo

-Me gusta eso de una mujer- toma el menton pero ella lo quita con brusquedad

-Sigame- señala con la pistola y Mary no se mueva pero jadea cuando ve que el cañon va a la cabecita de Patricia.

-Maldito!- sisea entre dientes, caminando enfrente del sujeto sintiendo el cañon del arma en su espalda.

Entran a una especie de camarote, esta bien decorada parece mas una casa incluso se ve una recamara, traga saliva ante lo que se le viene encima

-Deje a las niñas y entre conmigo al cuarto-Mary lo ve con odio y asco, pero as su pesar lo obedece, una vez adentro, su captor cierra la puerta con pestillo

-Se que usted no es mutante y me pregunto – la mira de arriba abajo- ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo con una… cosa? Mary quiso abofetearlo pero seguia apuntandole y su odio crece mas al señalarle con el arma la cama.

-Sera mejor que cooperes preciosa- sonrie de lado pero se borra cuando Mary se resiste-Tu o tus hijas, decide-enarca una ceja-Tal vez sean pequeñas, pero con un poco de "adiestramiento"…

En silencio se acerca a la cama y se sienta, tiene la mirada baja pero no por sumisión y un rictus de desden asoma en sus labios

-Tienes mucha suerte, eres de las pocas privilegiadas que tienen un solo dueño- rie con sorna, recuesta a la joven mujer quien cierra los ojos , deseando que todo sea una pesadilla.

Después de un rato, sale a paso lento de la habitación, tragas aliva al ver a sus pequeñitas dormir en el suelo como perritos abandonados, se arrodilla para acariciar con mano tremula sus cabecitas, pero gaspea al oir que la puerta se abre viendo a dos militares

-Llevensela a su celda- dice su captor mientras se abotona la manga de su camisa, los dos sujetos la miran con burla pero la humana levanta el menton con orgullo y sus ojos brillan de odio a la que una vez fue su raza…


	10. Chapter 10

Un reloj digital de cristal muestra unos numeros negros en su superficie cristalina, son las 1:30 P.M., el reloj esta sobre una superficie negra de una oficina, oficina que pertenece en estos mometnos ala persona mas odiada del mundo mutante: Anthony Krambler.

Anthony Krambler es una persona que le gusta el control y que lo ha desempeñado a edad muy temprana, un control que lleva a cabo mediante el convencimiento ya sea verbal o… físico; el que sea con tal de obtener sus propósitos

Lo había logrado al convencer a un grupo de idiotas de que la humanidad no debía mezclarse con la nueva raza, muchos con ideologías neonazis o de sectas mediocres; no dudaron en otorgarle su apoyo financiero y motivacional, siempre y cuando obtuviera resultados.Y lo hizo, reunio por la fuerza a un gran numero de indeseables mutantes que ha logrado mantener en sumisión semitotal

Pero como siempre hay uno que se niega a agachar la cabeza y eso le molesta ¿Como un sujeto que vivió en las cloacas la mayor parte de su vida era tan reacio? Con sus hermanos había sido fácil, uno enviado lejos del país junto con ese chiquillo como mera diversión para sus socios, el otro sirve como conejillo de Indias y el otro que ni dudo un segundo en aliarse

Respira hondamente, recargándose hacia atrás en su silla, observa su oficina, tan pulcra y limpia, las paredes de un tono beige casi blanco, con replicas de obras de arte, un librero negro con cientos de libros, el escritorio donde tiene una laptop y en el ambiente se oye maravillosa musica clásica, todo un ambinte de paz y tranquilidad, que dista mucho en pertenecer a un ser tan sádico.

Sonrió para si mismo, ese "científico" es muy estúpido si pensaba que no pasaría por la misma situación que sus congéneres, solo es cuestión de alguna falla o descuido en su labor, para que sus hombres dieran rienda suelta hacia esa pequeña pero deliciosa hija suya.

Pensando en eso, abre u cajón de su escritorio sacando una bolsa de lona, se levanta de su fino sillón de piel dirigiéndose a un espejo de cuerpo entero para acomodarse su traje sastre negro, revisar el cuello de su camisa blanca y su corbata de seda italiana haciendo juego, sonríe con satisfacción viendo sus rasgos varoniles enmarcados con unos ojos negros matizando sus castaños cabellos, porque ante todo uno debe tener una excelente apariencia ¿no?

Orgulloso sale de su oficina, hace una escala en el laboratorio principal o "Sector 9" como el prefiere llamarlo, al entrar sus científicos le saludan con respeto informándole todos los avances que han descubierto gracias a "cierto mutante" a quien ve concentrado en la computadora revisando a saber que cosa, pero que es de suma importancia.

Como si sintiera la mirada, Don mueve un poco su cabeza y le mira, Krambler nota su nerviosismo y vuelve de nuevo a su trabajo.

-Como esta el otro?- pregunta secamente, la Dra. Parker da un paso hacia adelante

-En magnificas condiciones, hemos incrementado con neuronas sintéticas un 75% de su lóbulo temporal derecho y a respondido satisfactoriamente- Krambler la ve y asiente, en eso la Dra. Parker mira lo que lleva en la mano.

-Que es eso?- Krambler aprieta un poco la bolsa de lona

-Algo que no le incumbe- grueñe apretando los dientes- Siga trabajando- se gira para salir del lugar no sin antes ordenar que le informen de cualquier situación que se presente, siguiendo su camino por un largo pasillo

La puerta se desliza y oye de nuevo los ruidos, ahora hay dos hombres golpeando con macana en mano a su presa que solo jadea, colgado de las manos como un saco de boxear.

-Me sorprende Sr. Yoshi-enarca ambas cejas – Es muy fuerte, ha aguantado dos días de golpes- observa como Leonardo levanta la cabeza que gotea espesa sangre del rostro que ya no es reconocible, pero se deslumbran sus fríos ojos verdes

–Tendrá que rendirse, porque me sirve mas vivo que muerto – sonríe de lado – Aunque no me molestaría demasiado su muerte.

-Vete… al…diablo…- jadea, el humano niega con la cabeza, camina rodeándolo pero queda atrás de él.

-Suéltenlo- uno de sus lacayos asiente y mueve una palanca del suelo cayendo pesadamente el quelonio que resolla por el duro impacto.

-Tsk tsk tsk Te ves terrible!- se pone en cuclillas a un lado de él –Y pensar que solo haberte rendido te hubiera ahorrado tanto dolor y no me refiero a este que estas sufriendo! ¡No señor! – abre la bolsa de lona que tenia en la mano.

Saca su contenido y lo tira en el suelo a un lado de Leonardo que al mirar gime de horror, era un enorme mechón de cabello negro rizado

-Fue lo mas delicioso que he probado en mi vida, ese cuerpo tan suave y tan estrecho ¡Pensé que estaba penetrando una piedra!- se carcajea seguido de sus lacayos

-RAAAAGH!- 2 tenazas a manera de manos de 3 dedos se cierran en el cuello del humano que cae de espaldas en el suelo, en su terror no comprende como alguien tan lastimado tenia la fuerza de poder estrangulando aun con dos pendejos dándole de macanazos en el caparazón y la cabeza.

Con mucho esfuerzo fue buscándose entre sus ropas hasta hallar el control remoto que va presionando con fuerza, solo oye el frenético zumbido y la energía que recorre el cuerpo del quelonio, pero solo hasta que es jalado hacia atrás por 3 guardias pudo salvarse Krambler de una muerte segura.

Tose varias veces, jadeando por oxigeno en su rostro se notaba la rabia y el espanto al ver tan cerca la muerte.

-In..feliz…- tiene una mano al cuello que ya tiene hematomas, se levanta como puede pero jalonea cuando uno de sus compinches trata de ayudarlo, mientras los otros 3 tiene sometido a Leo que sigue forcejeando

-Te voy a enseñar a no tocarme –hace un movimiento de cabeza y es llevado a jalones por entre pasillos hasta lo que parece ser una almacén con múltiples herramientas; lo avientan con fuerza hacia una mesa grande de metal, cada hombre estira su brazo, sosteniéndolo con fuerza y otros 2 haciendo presión en su caparazón, pero aun se resistía.

Leonardo gruñía tratando de liberarse cuando ve que Krambler usa su celular cuchicheando algo

Rato después viene otro humano y le tiende algo, para después retirarse, Krambler ve a Leo y camina hacia una especie de horno, abriéndolo donde largas lenguas de fuego se elevan.

-En la antigüedad a los ladrones se les sometia a un rudo castigo para que no robaran- Leonardo traga saliva pero no logra ver nada de lo que hace.

-Usted no es un ladrón, pero es un…- gira los ojos- ¡Era un medico! ¡Y muy bueno! - una sonrisa de maldad se le forma en el rostro mientras lo mira sobre el hombro- ¿Y cual es la peor perdida para un medico?

-¡Maldito!- Leo trata de liberarse al ver una espada al rojo vivo por el calor del horno, los demás humanos lo sujetan con mas fuerza.

-¡Aun no sabes que tan Maldito puedo ser!– sonríe – ¡Pero tu mujer e hijas ya lo han sentido!

-MALDITO SEAS ANTHONY KRAMBLER!- Leonardo ruge cuando ve la espada levantarse y caer.

-NOOOOOO!- Grita a todo pulmón

-¡NOO!- Un joven de tez esmeralda se levanta como resorte, respira aceleradamente cuando oye un zumbido sordo y recuerda que esta en un avión de Frankfurt Airlines con destino a New York

-¿Gio?- Ingrid se despereza, esta a un lado de él –¿Estas…?

-Estoy… bien- sus ojos blanquecinos por la ceguera parecieran querer escudriñar algo - fue una pesadilla- se sienta de nuevo cuando una azafata se acerca preguntando si todo esta en orden.

El joven asiente y busca en su chaqueta sus lentes, poniéndoselos, se pasa una mano por su cabeza, donde palpa las cicatrices y una de sus antenas, suspira pesadamente, se levanta para ir al sanitario donde se echa agua fría para despejarse.

-Dios...- traga saliva, sus manos se cierra un poco donde sus uñas en tono blanco casi arañan el metal del lavabo- Por favor, que estén bien.

Pasadas dos horas llegan al aeropuerto, sobrellevando el tedioso procedimiento de registro y preguntas sobre su estadía, saliendo sin ninguna complicación hasta ahora.

-Vayamos a casa – la joven castaña señala hacia un aerotaxi subiendo ambos hermanos y dando la dirección para llevarse la enorme sorpresa de ver el edifico destruido.

Incrédula Ingrid baja lentamente del vehiculo mirando los escombros, Giovanni en silencio también baja teniendo un terrible presentimiento de todo

-Gio…- se aferra al brazo de su hermano quien solo aprieta con las manos su bastón de bambú

-Vayamos a casa de tía April, seguro están ahí- trata de tener esa pequeña esperanza, su hermana asiente y suben de nuevo al taxi que los llevo al departamento de la pelirroja que abrirles la puerta se llevo el susto de su vida.

-Tía April- Ingrid entra con Giovanni, la mujer tratando de verse serena los pasa a la sala conversando un poco sobre su hallazgo

-Si, derrumbaron el edifico hace días- sirve un poco de te en el justo momento que Casey llega de un paseo con Constance y Cristine.

-¿Que hacen aquí?- les sonríe- Pensé que estarían en Alemania con los muchachos- Ingrid enarca una ceja pero luego mira que April tira una taza; su plan de engañar a su esposo haciéndole creer que los Yoshi están en el extranjero se iba por el desagüe.

-Disculpen- con manos temblorosas levanta los trozos de porcelana, Giovanni se agacha para ayudarla pues había quedado frente a el.

Un roce de yemas en la mano d ela mujer y la psiquis del joven despierta, teniendo imágenes del plan de April con Krambler a cambio de la salud de Constance y de cuando fue testigo de la cautividad por parte del humano.

-Tu… nos traicionaste…- jadea Gio – traicionaste a mi familia.

-¿Como?- Casey mira sorprendido a su mujer que camina hacia atrás ante la mirada de su esposo y su sobrina y como Giovanni se levanta lentamente

-Tú entregaste a mi familia a ese monstruo –Gio hace una mueca de horror, su tez esmeralda se vuelve mas palida

-¡¿Como pudiste?- Ingrid aprieta los puños con furia - ¡Eras de la familia! – gruñe llena de ira -¡Maldita humana! -

-April…- niega con la cabeza su esposo.

Bajo la mirada de los presentes y presa de tanto remordimiento exploto.

-¡SI SI SI!- grita con fuerza jalándose el cabello- YO LO HICE! POR CONSTANCE!- se lleva las manos al rostro cayendo de rodillas

- YO LOS ENTREGUE! KRAMBLER ME DIO LA CURA A CAMBIO DE ENTREGARLOS!- llora descontrolada -Y LO VOLVERIA A HACER! – levanta la mirada - ¡SI MI HIJA ESTA VIVA NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA!

Giovanni no sabia que hacer por un lado tenia intenciones de destruirla pero también seria un castigo muy benévolo, se deja caer en el sofá

-¿En donde están?-Ingrid camina hacia ella y la toma d e los hombros –¿¡En donde?- la zarandea pero luego le suelta una bofetada, seguida de otras mas.- EN DONDE ESTAN?- solo deja de abofetearla cuando Casey se la quita.

-¡NO LO SE! JAMAS ME LO DIJERON!- apenas responde; Ingrid se lleva las manos a la frente pensando en la agonía que su familia esta pasando en esos momento.

-¡Humana ingrata! VIBORA!- le apunta con el dedo-Pero te vas a arrepentir toda tu vida!- mira a la mujer bañada en llanto abrazada a su marido- toma a su hermano saliendo rápidamente.

En eso es soltada por su esposo que camina hacia una ventana, recargando las manos en el alfeizar, por varios segundos le da la espalda en silencio con la cabeza agachada

-Vendiste a mi mejor amigo- levanta la vista mirando el horizonte, pero luego se gira viéndola con sus ojos azules llenos de rencor- A quien consideraba mi hermano- se señala con el dedo índice

-Lo hice por Constance- responde con un hilillo de voz, apretando sus manos-Tu… tu…- se calla cuando Casey a zancadas se acerca a ella con la mano levantada como si fuera a golpearla, pero en un momento se detiene temblando por controlarse.

-¡NO! ¡Yo hubiera aceptado el final! ¡O buscado otra forma, pero no entregarlos!- le responde apretando los dientes.

-Papi, que pasa?- Casey respinga mirando a sus 2 hijas, las niñas estaban aun en el umbral de la sala y que por la discusión se había olvidado de ellas.

Sin dar aviso a nada entra al cuarto de ellas, toma las mochilas escolares, sacando todos sus utiles, como un tornado abre cajones y el closet, llenando las mochilas de ropa, para luego cargarselas a los hombros sin importarle si rompió algo, dejando el cuarto como zona de desastre.

-¡Vámonos niñas!- toma a ambas criaturas en cada mano ante la mirada horrorizada de su esposa, que se levanta del suelo.

-NO!- Corre tras los 3 seres que mas ama en la vida

-¡NO TE LAS LLEVES! ¡PERDONAME CASEY!- implora, ruega, llorando como una loca- LO HICE POR NOSOTROS!- logra alcanzarlo cerca del elevador, se abraza a su marido, pegando su mejilla empapada, pero la de él esta fria y seca.

-No April, lo hiciste por ti, por cobarde- la empuja muy fuerte, tumbándola al suelo, luego mete a las niñas al elevador cuando por fin se abre.

-No dejare que mis hijas se críen junto a ti- fueron sus ultimas palabras al cerrar la puerta del elevador

-¡CASEY! CASEY! PERDONAME!-da de golpes a la puerta pero se desliza llorando

- NO TE LAS LLEVES!- se jala el cabello - ¡NOOOOO!


	11. Chapter 11

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo habla sobre violación a menores. Niños y personas delicadas a este tema, absténgase de leerlo.**

La negrura te cubre, no sabes bien porque, pero lo agradeces, asi pasas desapercibida de las miradas llenas de lujuria en tu pequeño cuerpo y respiras un poco, casi impasible, quieres ser lo mas inaudiblemente posible.

Pero sabes que es mejor estar alerta y te incorporas un poco del suelo sucio, todo el lugar apesta a orines, sudor y sexo.

Sexo… cuando mas chica esa palabra te sonaba indiferente, luego con el paso del tiempo, en que tu misma ibas cambiando tu entendimiento sobre esa palabra tambien lo hacia.

Recuerdas la cara de tus padres cuando preguntaste sobre el significado, se miraron el uno al otro y junto con tu hermano Gael te sentaron en un sofa de la sala y hablaron por horas tratando de despejar cualquier duda que tuvieran.

Ahora esa palabra de solo cuatro letras te causa horror ya que se transformo en las manos duras que te arrancaron la ropa y profanaron tu cuerpo de 12 años, en las lenguas que te recorren con violencia y los besos que dan asco.

Tu destino lo compartes con otras mas, niñas de tu misma edad, mas jóvenes o un poco mayores a ti, todas arremolinadas, algunas se abrazan para buscar consuelo, otras echas ovillo llorando de dolor y vergüenza.

Pero tu no, no debes demostrarte debil, miras por la rendija de la puerta de grueso metal y ves unos ojos, notas el brillo de la burla y la "superioridad" en ellos.

Te levantas completamente pero te doblas por el dolor en tu bajo vientre, tu bata gris del mismo color del de tus compañeras esta hecha pedazos, tu mano sube de tu brazo a tu hombro en un intento vano de subir el cuello de tu bata que muy apenas te cubren las marcas de sangre seca que corren por tus muslos.

Oyes un sollozo, lo reconoces enseguida de los muchos que se oyen, tus felinos ojos verdes miran hacia un rincón bajo un catre oxidado, un suspiro largo se te escapa pues sabes que no la han tocado; con paso lento vas hacia el camastro, arrodillandote a un lado de este

-Angie- susurras el nombre y tratas de sonreirle a la pequeña tortuguita, sus enormes ojos azules estan anegados de lagrimas por el miedo.

Acaricias la cabeza rapada y rememoras el cabello rojo y lacio de ella; tambien tuvieron que raparte al igual que a los demas cautivas; le sonries un poco para calmarla.

-Oí… oí muchos gritos y risas feas!- dice con una vocecita, como le has ordenado que tiene que hablar asi, mientras sale del catre, la carita sucia al igual que la bata pero ella esta integra, y es suficiente para ti

-No te preocupes, no es nada- le echas los brazos a los hombros y un ruidito en su estomago llama tu atención

-Ahora no pude traerte nada- te lamentas -No me dejaron agarrar nada en la fiesta- Le mientes y te disculpas pues al decir "fiesta" te refieres a la orgia que tuviste que soportar y la disculpa es porque apenas saciaron los humanos sus bajos instintos, a golpes te regresaron a la celda como a tus compañeras en desgracia.

-Quiero irme a casa!- gimotea Angela con los puños en sus ojitos-Quiero ver a papá, a mamá, a Mario!- callas su boca de inmediato, y miras en la rendija de barrotes, esperando que nadie la oyera, puesto que se les haria muy raro oir a alguien con tanto brio después de sufrir estupro.

-Pronto los veras, te lo prometo- quitas la mano de su boca y la abrazas con fuerza mientras ella llora quedito.

Tu tambien deseas hacerlo, llorar a gritos tu dolor y tu desgracia, la vergüenza que te llena el alma.

-"Si por lo menos me dejaran cometer sepukku"- suspiras al rememorar una costumbre japonesas de cuando una joven era mancillada, se le daba el privilegio de suicidarse mediante el antiguo rito japones, para limpiar el nombre de su familia y el suyo.

Esnifeando tragas el nudo de tu garganta y empiezas a entonar una nana en japones, mientras la meces en tus brazos, la misma nana que te canto tu padre y tu abuelo(*); largo rato despues sonries al verla dormir con los labios entreabiertos, te acomodas callando un quejido de dolor y descansas el cuerpo con tu pequeña pero preciosa carga en tus brazos.

Una risotada te alerta, las demas niñas tambien la oyen y se juntan en una pared; rapidamente metes a Angela bajo el catre y lo tapas con unas raidas mantas que tiene ahí, te alejas para evitar sospechas con el corazon a mil por hora.

La puerta de hierro se abre y ves a un sujeto entrar, sonriendo se acaricia su hombria que aun esta dentro del pantalón, haces un gesto de asco y quitas la mirada de el, pero presta a lo que suceda.

Ves que se acerca a una chica de unos 15 años de rapado cabello plateado y ojos lilas, la toma del brazo con fuerza; ella grita y trata de liberarse, tu primer instinto es ir a defenderla, pero te detienes, alguien mas importante para ti, esta oculta y quieres que nadie la descubra.; la chica entre llanto y grito es sacada.

-LEVANTENSE TODAS!- un atronador grito te hace respirar agitada y lo ves entrando con elegancia, vestido en ese traje negro que ahora detestas con fuerza y vida, sientes nauseas al reconocerlo como tu atacante; el primero y cuando te dejo en manos de esos malditos cuando te robo la inocencia.

Tus compañeras van saliendo lentamente en fila, seguramente van a asearlas en las regaderas comunales, siempre lo hacen después de sus "fiestas" pero no es mas que un pretextos para verlas desnudas.

Das un par de pasos tras una chica de aspecto zorruno pero una mano en tu nuca te detiene, duele mucho por el disquillo en tu nuca y aprietas los dientes, ves que es Krambler quien te sujeta.

-Tu te quedas primor!- sisea en tu oido y tiemblas –Que quiero rememorar como nos la pasamos hace 2 dias- jadeas de asco cuando te lame la mejilla

Te arroja al suelo y no te da tiempo de moverte cuando su peso te aplasta, a lo que esperaba que ibas a palmotear para quitartelo, le sueltas un izquierdazo en la mandibula que lo hace caer de costado, te paras para correr hacia la salida

Desafortunadamente un dolor agudo que surge de tu nuca te hace gritar y caer, te arrastras tratando de huir pero 2 de sus hombres te sujetan de los brazos.

-Es brava Sr. Krambler!- oyes a uno mientras forcejeas, pero una bofetada de su jefe te hacer marear por segundos.

-Su madre puso menos resistencia, según me conto Smith – al oirlo te paralizas

-MIENTES BASTARDO!- forcejeas con mas ahinco, pero un golpe en tu estomago te hace sacar el aire, caes al suelo y gimes al sentirlo atras de ti, sujetando con fuerza tu menton

-Para nada gatita! Es mas, puedo asegurarte que lo ha disfrutado tanto, que es la puta personal de mi segundo al mando!- un gruñido obtiene por respuesta y eso lo hace reir, poniendo a su victima en el suelo desgarra lo poco que le queda de ropas.

-MALDITO SUELTAME!- Vociferas palmoteando- DESGRACIADO!

-Desgraciado yo?- te suelta un bofetada- Desgraciado tu padre que te entrego a mi! Prefirio su honor a tu integridad! A tu Honor!

Lo oyes carcajear y un lacerante dolor te llega en tu feminidad, gritas esperando que alguien te socorre, pero solo las paredes son testigos, lo golpeas con lo que te queda de fuerza mientras el te sigue embistiendo, uno de sus lacayos te sujeta de los brazos en el suelo , mientras el otro los mira con una sonrisa sadica en los labios, ya que sabe que a el le tocara su turno.

-Asi es… zorrita… tu padre… te abandono…- sigue lastimandote, te muerde el cuello para dejar marcas que todos vean

Un par de interminables minutos después se desploma sobre ti, tu jadeas por el dolor, se incorpora un poco, acariciandote con una mano un pequeño seno

-Deliciosa…- se lame los labios y se levanta lentamente, mira a los 2 sujetos –Adelante es toda suya- estos se rien acercandose para atacar

-NO! DEJENLA!-Angie corre para defenderte, golpea con sus pequeños puños a uno de los sujetos que ya iba a tomarte, pero Krambler la sujeta

-Vaya vaya vaya, asi que querias privarme de tan suculento manjar!- lame la mejilla de Angie que grita de horror-Puedo oler que es virgen! – se rie

-No… la toques!- aprietas los dientes.

La pesadilla de nuevo comienza pero ahora es mas terrorifica al oir los gritos de la pequeña tortuga, la ves ser tomada por tu peor enemigo que se rie ante su crimen

-ANGIE! ANGIE!- te retuerces, estirando una mano, en un intento vano de alejarla de su verdugo, ignorando tu propio ataque.

La negrura te cubre, ya no mas gritos ni mas risas, por un momento te sumerges en esa quietud, pero como una descarga electrica despiertas de nuevo a la realidad que te golpea,

-An… gie…- sollozas al ver el cuerpecito de tu prima, esta en un charco de sangre, golpeada, lacerada, un rio de sangre brota de entre sus piernas; te arrastras como puedes para auxiliarla

-Dios mio…- tiemblas de orror al verla completamente destrozada

-Angie… despierta- suplicas y la mueves un poco esperando oir un gemido, un quejido, pero sientes la piel fria y la mueves mas fuerte

-Angie despierta!- la zarandeas pero no se mueve mas, la vista fija, las orbes celestes clavadas en el firmamento

-Ya despertaste…- mira hacia donde es la voz y ves a un humano, te mira con asco, estas cubierta de secreciones masculinas y sangre, pero no te has percatado por tu prioridad es despertar a Angela

El humano da un escupitajo el suelo y camina hacia ti, tu te pones sobre Angela en un vano intento de protegerla, pero una patada en tu boca te hace caer.

-Para que la proteges, es un cadáver ahora- lo miras incredula y luego a ella, las palabras te hieren como un puñal-El jefe dio buena rienda de ti y de ella-sin ningun respeto la mete en una bolsa negra de plastico

-Que asco, la violo hasta por detrás- dice sin importarle tu presencia y la echa sobre su hombro como un saco y sale del calabozo, con esfuerzos te levantas.

-Angie no… Angie- lo vas siguiendo pero no puedes, tienes que recargarte en las paredes

-Devuel…vela...- le susurras pero él no te escucha, vas tras sus paso pero lo pierdes de vista; andas por pasillos y mas pasillos buscandolo con el corazon muriendose de preocupacion

Sin darte cuenta llegan a un cuarto extraño, tiene muchas gavetas, el olor a quemado es insoportable y por inercia miras hacia una mesa de metal que tiene sangre y una espada con la hoja quemada sobre ésta, por un segundo estuviste tentada a tomarla pero al oir abrise algo te giras para ver al hombre que perseguias.

-NO!- corres a lo que puedes hacia el hombre, cuando lo ves que abre la puerta de un horno crematorio y echar una bolsa de plastico negra en el.

-NO!- forcejeas para quitarle la bosla negra

-Que? – se extraña al verte, y te tira después de un rato forcejear

-Mutante estupida!- te mira con asco mientras cierra la puerta y se aleja, sin preocuparse por ti, te levantas y ves por una ventanilla como la bolsa de plastico se va incinerando.

-Angie…- gruesas lagrimas caen por tu carita golpeada y sucia, como el bulto se va quemando.

-Angie perdoname… te falle- lloras con pesar recargando el rostro en la ventanilla del horno crematorio, con la palma de tu mano pegas una o 2 veces en la puertita

-ANGIE! –te llevas las manos a la cabeza desesperada -ANGIE! PERDONAME! -

Caes de rodillas con el rostro en el suelo llorando desconsolada y riendo histericamente

Un largo rato después, te levantas del suelo, tus ojos te duelen y estan secos de lagrimas, con paso tremulo vas saliendo en silencio, sientes que algo pasa en ti, como si te separaras, tu mente de tu cuerpo, tu alma de tu carne, y te vas alejando como automata ;

a la vez que te vas sumergiendo en el abandono y la locura…

Susurrando por ultima vez….

Angie…

Una mega disculpa a mis lectores por la tardanza, les mando este capi que espero no les afecte demasiado

(*) la cancion la encontre en Youtube, y me imagine que Fer se la cantaria a Angie en esa situación tan difícil, aquí les pongo la direccion, espero les guste

Se cuidan! Nos leemos al ratito

watch?v=at9gdjCwVs8


	12. Chapter 12

**Se que se oira trillado pero una mega disculpa por la tardanza pero fue en efecto de fuerzas mayores, pero aquí tenemos el siguietne capi que mi amigocha Mary Hamatto y yo hemos subido con muchisimo cariño, espero les guste.**

**CORRELAAAA!**

**El cielo es de un azul tan claro y hermoso que no lo creerias, donde algodonosas nubes blancas pasean peresozamente, algunas aves como las gaviotas van volando y chillando felices de ser libres, un paisaje en desacuerdo con lo que sucede en tierra firme.**

**Hay una arena hecha para gladiadores, para luchas donde entran dos y solo uno debe salir, con la saña más baja de las personas que pagan por tan deplorable espectáculo, dos mutantes pelean a muerte, un quelonio verde ya maltrecho y cansado es víctima de otro que es una autentica mole de musculos que le dobla en tamaño y quien se ensaña, pues no tenía opción era el adversario o el mismo.**

**-Maldición – sisea Rafael al estar en el suelo, jadeando de dolor.**

**-Lo siento – el otro mutante levanta el puño para asestar el golpe final aunque sus ojos purpuras muestran verguenza– no tengo opcion debes morir.**

**Rafael gruñe esperando el certero y golpe final.**

**-¡Noooo! – un jovencito sale disparado soltando una patada con tal fuerza que el mutante sale volando varios metros.**

**-Ghhhh – se queja aun sin saber que torbellino lo azoto, el chico corre y se para frente a el.**

**-Ríndete – dice serio – o yo mismo tendré que matarte – niega con el rostro – y tampoco quiero hacerlo –**

**-¡Me rindo! – grita mientras pierde el conocimiento.**

**El chico le da la espalda corriendo hacia el quelonio.**

**-¿Tío Raph estas bien? - Gael se acuclilla a un lado del mutante quien gruñe a manera de respuesta, en esteúltimo combate se ensañaron con él, sino fuera gracias al chico ya estaría muerto, bufa levantándose del suelo ayudado por el chico mientras caminan hacia su celda; ignorando los gritos de algarabia de la concurrencia.**

**-Gracias Gael- suspira largamente y mira por las barras de la puerta de prisioneros viendo el ir y venir de los "amos" que pagan sus apuestas por el gladiador caído, todos de muy variadas razas pero en comun su alta posicion economica y su odio hacia los mutantes.**

**-Hijos de puta- masculla frunciendo más el ceño, la cicatriz de su ojo perdido se retuerce como una viborilla.**

**-Nos fue bien- dice el chico tras su tío, tratando de animar la situacion.**

**-Solo por poco- ve la cara de molestia de Daiyacopulos, el "amo" que parece discutir algo.**

**-Tío Raph ¿Que están diciendo? - Gael frunce el ceño**

**-Shhh - lo calla - deja escuchar**

**Rafa gruñe un poco ya que le preocupaba que era lo que lo tenía tan molesto a su amo.**

**Este es un hombre en la treintena; alto de cabello negro de complexion robusta; vestido con elegancia en un colores claros para mitigar el calor; el otro por el contrario viste riguroso traje, ambos son apuestos y quien no los viera ahí, creeria que vienen de alguna prestigiosa agencia de modelos.**

**-Tienes que pagarme- un moreno con el que esta Daiyacopulos estira su mano**

**-No tengo porque, solo lo noqueo y no lo mato! –responde de mala gana.**

**-¿Y qué? ¡Estaba fuera de combate, estaría muerto si no fuera por ese chiquillo!**

**-Entonces que el chiquillo pelee y que acabe el trabajo - sisea molesto.**

**-Sería otra batalla y eso costaría mas –Daiyacopulos mira a otro aldo**

**-No me importa - hace seña de dinero - ¿acaso no lo vale? –se cruza de brazos. **

**-No quiero que se dañe, tengo otros intereses en el – mira hacia Gael con autentica lujuria en el cuerpo del niño que ya se muestra estilizado a pesar de la camisa y pantalones holgados en color gris, unas muñequeras, cinturon de tela y botas negras terminan la indumentaria. La mirada no pasa desapercibida para el otro sujeto y mira tambien hacia Gael.**

**-Eres un asqueroso Daiyacopulos -el moreno hace un gesto de desagrado -¡Estas casado con una bella mujer y te gusta tirarte muchachitos! –bufa de fastidio - ¡Pero allá tú y tus mañas!- mira hacia la puerta de barrotes donde ve a Raphael - Ten cuidado con el verdecito, se ve que es su protector.**

**-Para el fenómeno tengo un plan - el humano también lo ve y Raph instintivamente le gruñe protegiendo a Gael de esa mirada enferma.**

**-Como quieras - sisea molesto - ¿y por qué no los separas? - sonríe malvadamente.**

**-¿No crees que no le he hecho ya?- bufa- El estúpido mutante mato a varios de mis mejores hombres- refunfuña recordando la carniceria que el mutante hizo en una ocasión en que unos soldados de Daiyacopulos trataron de separar al niño de su protector.**

**-Entonces entre más trabajo cuesta, más preciada es la presa –sonrie retorcidamente**

**-Así es –Daiyacopulos asiente.**

**Rafa sigue mirando y voltea a ver a Gael -Vete a la esquina – señala con un movimiento de cabeza hacia la pared, ante lo pedido el niño asiente y va a sentarse a ese lugar, no sabe porque, pero tiene un mal presentimiento.**

**-¡Hey tu! - grita el jefe - ¿Por qué me quitas mi panorama? - ríe a carcajadas**

**-Maldito malnacido - dice entre dientes**

**-No siempre podrás protegerlo - se acerca a los barrotes - Algún día despertaras y no estará ahí. **

**-Ese día se congelara el infierno imbécil- lo mira fríamente con su ojo azul cobalto, el jefe sonríe de lado con maldad y da la orden de que la caja donde van los gladiadores los transporten de nuevo a su isla privada.**

**-Es una locura lo que has hecho – el mutante que semanas atrás lo habia curado de su ojo perdido, (N/A: Favor de leer capitulo 7) se le acerca junto a otro, un mutante parecido a un zorro de ojos dorados se pone a un lado de Raphael, estos son los unicos amigos, o mejor dicho aliados que tienen Raph y Gael, hay otro mutantes mas, pero estos no se acercan para nada, es como si no les importase ya su destino.**

**-Esteban -Mira hacia el primero – Tu harias lo mismo que yo, proteger a un niño indefenso.**

–**Tu sabes que ellos tienen el mando ahora – dice el zorro llamado Raul.**

**-Ese niño es como mi hijo - los mira - No dejaré que lo toque – frunce el deño apretando el puño con ira.**

**Rato despues los soldados a la orden dce daiyacopulos los llevan con todo y jaula hacia un enorme barco que fingia ser comercial, los llevan hasta el fondo donde hay un sistema que anula sus poderes.**

**Todos se sientan frente a frente en bancas metalicas, en silencio, pensando en los caidos que dejaron atrás y pensando si no seran los proximos. **

**Largas horas han pasado hasta que llegan a su destino, la mansión de Daiyacopulos es sumamente enorme, una herencia desde quien sabe que ancestro del anti mutante quien parecía querer emular a la antigua Grecia con elegancia y desafortunadamente con jovencitos...**

**La mayoría de la edad de Gael trabajando como sirvientes o más que eso, pues era un secreto a voces los gustos del dueño; incluso Gael había visto salir más de una vez de la habitación principal a un muchachito llorando por las vilezas que tuvo que soportar, quizás por ello el niño se aferraba a Raphael como una tabla en medio de un mar tempestivo.**

**El lugar de residencia de los gladiadores está en un enorme salón cada uno con una habitación para descansar, un ring de entrenamiento y equipo de gimnasio, se debíano, pues era un secreto a voces los pena de una choque eléctrico como castigo; afuera de esta había un jardín con bancas donde se podía ver el mar y a varios francotiradores en varios puestos, por si la franca invisible y eléctrica llega a fallar en el intento de escape de algún prisionero.**

**Rafa nota el miedo en su sobrino, él lo aferra un poco más.**

**-Se fuerte - susurra - no dejare que te pase nada-**

**-Lo sé - el crio asiente ausentemente, este gesto hizo preocupar a Raphael, y pone un brazo sobre su hombro.**

**-Hey chico ¿Que no estoy aquí?- le trata de animar, Gael sonríe de lado.**

**Pero luego llegan a su mente la memoria de sus gemelos y solo espera que estén bien y a salvo, el remordimiento de no tener a sus seres queridos los hace dar pasos cada vez más pesados.**

**-¿Saldremos de esta? – lo mira con sus ojos negros, Raph solo traga saliva.**

**-Si - dice quedo el quelonio y entran a su calabozo – es cuestión de tiempo y fuerzas – asiente – solo recuerda: Matar o Morir –**

**El chico asiente.**

**Los días consecutivos se la pasaron curándose las heridas y repasando las técnicas, quería que Gael fuera rápido y preciso sin que titubeara, entre más mortal mejor.**

**Los días pasaban, así como cada pelea y encada una de ellas salían victoriosos, el chico había fortalecido mas su cuerpo llenando la vista de Daiyacopulos, Raph notaba eso pero ya lo había dicho, nadie tocaría a ese chico, hasta que un día.**

**-¡Muchacho!- grita uno de los soldados –¡Acércate rápido! –se dirige al niño que hace flexiones en el suelo.**

**Gael se pone de pie desconfiado, ahora esta solo, busca con la mirada a su tío, pero sabe que está entrenando en las afueras, gracias al maldito chip en sus nucas, debían seguir comandos dictados a computadora por sus amos.**

**-Que quiere- dice secamente**

**-Vas a pelear hoy – sonríe con maldad, el chico solo asiente y le da la espalda -Pero antes tienes que venir conmigo – Esteban que da de golpes enun saco de boxeo se detiene y mira hacia raul quien asiente y dejan de hacer su entrenamiento.**

**-No - dice sin voltear, rogando que esa respuesta le sea suficiente a su captor.**

**-¡Tu no mandas estúpido muchacho! - hace la seña a varios soldados y comienzan a abrir la reja.**

**-¡Tú vienes ahora!**

**Gael sisea nervioso retrocediendo, varios mutantes se ponen al frente del chico.**

**-Y ustedes háganse a un lado - amenaza con un arma.**

**-El chico sale de aquí solo para la pelea - increpa el mutante zorro.**

**-No me digas - el soldado asiente y lanza choques eléctricos haciéndolos gritar, Gael trata de luchar noqueando a tres de ellos pero al igual que los demás una descarga lo hace gritar cayendo sin sentido.**

**Aquellos gritos hace voltear a Raph pero uno de ellos en especial lo hizo palidecer.**

**-Gael – dice casi sin aire quien corre como alma que lleva el diablo, unos soldados que están en la entrada le apuntan y disparan, Raph esquiva los disparos y derriba a uno de los sujetos, el otro se gira cortando cartucho pero un puñetazo en su cuello le rompe la tráquea cayendo muerto.**

**-¡GAEL! - entra y mira a sus compañeros apenas levantándose y quejándose.**

**-Se lo llevo a Daiyacopulos- gime el zorro quien tiene sangre en el morro- Ve por él... no dejes que lo lastime...**

**Raphael asiente y corre por los pasillos buscándolo como un loco, en su mente solo está el rescatar al pequeño de un destino horrible.**

**-Sr. Diayacopulos - el hombre que mira el hermoso mar se gira, sonríe con satisfacción al ver a Gael aun desmayado en brazos del soldado.**

**-Ponlo en la cama- señala la enorme cama circular que hay en medio de la vasta habitación, el soldado asiente y deja al niño en la cama saliendo, importándole poco la abominación que está por hacerse.**

**-Me has causado muchos problemas, querido - camina hacia Gael mientras se desabotona la camisa para luego sentarse en la orilla de la cama -Pero no soy tan rencoroso - ríe a carcajada al ver su festín en la cama. **

**Se pone de pie para quitar su camisa sin dejar de observar al chico tendido.**

**-Ahora si chiquillo - le da una bofetada - despierta quiero ver tus ojos cuando sepas lo que está pasando - le da otra – para que sepas quien es tu dueño**

**El chico despierta parpadeando confundido, observado que no era precisamente la celda donde se encontraba.**

**-¿Qué? – respinga al ver al sujeto, quien se carcajea al ver el gesto del niño.**

**-No te asustes, te va a gustar- se acercó más de lo que el chico pudiera soportar, en eso Gael le da una patada en la cara, aun por el sopor del choque eléctrico tuvo al suficiente fuerza para tirarlo al suelo, esto hace enfurecer al enfermo quien se incorpora tomando de la cabeza estirando su pelo con fuerza.**

**-Maldito chiquillo – le da un golpe en el rostro.**

**-¡SI NO ES POR LAS BUENAS SERA POR LAS MALAS! –grita desabrochándose el cinturón con rabia.**

**-¡NOOO! – grita cerrando los ojos poniendo sus brazos al frente a manera de protección.**

**Ese grito hizo que cierto quelonio atinara a mirar una de las habitaciones.**

**-¡DEJALO!- el humano ve como la pared de su cuarto explota entrando una mole de piel esmeralda, ni bien grita cuando una manaza le aprieta el cuello y lo avienta contra la otra pared sintiendo como algunas de sus costillas truenan por el impacto.**

**-Maldito...- Raph tiembla por controlarse -Te dije que jamás lo tocaras - le arrea un puñetazo que le rompe la nariz, el puño del quelonio cae una y otra vez sobre el rostro del sujeto volviéndolo un amasijo, hasta rato después resoplando se levante el quelonio, yendo hacia Gael.**

**Pero apenas diría algo cuando unos soldados llegan disparándoles, Gael siente como es tironeado y empujado, escuchando los disparos que se estrellan en el pilar de mármol que le sirve de escudo.**

**-Gael - Raph mira apenas -Tendremos que correr…¿escuchaste?- lo mira asentir y cuando se apagan unos segundos los disparos por cortar cartucho, Raph lo jala con fuerza corriendo hacia el exterior del cuarto rompiendo el adulto el ventanal con su caparazón, dando de tumbos por unos escalones cayendo ambos aturdidos.**

**-¡LEVANTATE!- lo jala y siguen su carrera, sintiendo las balas rozándoles.**

**-¡RAPHAEL!- una voz los hace voltear, Raul les hace señas, entran a una especie de túnel, que es donde se guardan las lanchas.**

**-Por aquí podemos escapar - le susurra **

**-¿Pero cómo? – Frunce el ceño - la franca eléctrica...**

**-Hemos podido bajarla, Solo tenemos que pelear contra los soldados - Raph asiente era el momento de todo o nada –el mutante mirando al chico señala con el rostro -¿Llegaste antes de…? –traga saliva preocupado**

**Raph entiende y voltea tomando al chico por los hombros mirándolo fijamente.**

**-Ese maldito no te… - frunce el ceño – el chico solo niega con la cabeza rápidamente desfigurándosele el rostro por el horror que estuvoa punto de sufrir, el gesto reconforta al quelonio – bien – lo toma de los hombros.**

–**Escúchame bien te necesito fuerte en todo esto – lo mira finamente -¿Entendiste? Llego el tiempo de salir de aquí, el tiempo de todo o nada **

**-Si – afirma con el rostro – Estoy contigo tío Raph – sonríe de lado – salgamos de este infierno… es la Hora Ninja…¿no? **

**-¡Perfecto! – Raph sonríe – así es – esa palabra le recordaba los viejos y buenos tiempos.**

**Mira a su amigo y asienten para unirse a la batalla, todos los prisioneros algunos a mano limpia y otro con lo que fuera, pelean contra los soldados, convirtiéndose en una batalla campal, desafortunadamente muriendo muchos en el proceso, tanto Raph como Gael son precisos acabando son todo el que se pusiera en su camino, había llegado la hora… Matar o Morir. **

**Con esfuerzo por fin llego al yate de lujo de su ex (ahora cadáver) amo, llegan al cuarto de máquinas para encenderlo.**

**-¡Vamos cacharro inservible, funciona!- gruñe desesperado mientras trata de hacer contacto con los cables que zafo del timón para encenderlo -¡Dios, Don lo hacer ver tan fácil!- mira al cielo o lo que en el creia firmemente que vivia alguien -¡POR FOVRO CABRON,HAZ QUE FUNCIONE! -da de nuevo contacto y el maldito yate se enciende.**

**-¡VAMONOS YA!- les grita tanto Raul como Esteban.**

**-¡SUBAN! – Gael ayuda a los heridos.**

**El yate avanzo a lo que su velocidad máxima permitía alejándose de aquella isla que hizo ver la mas negra de las suerte a varios.**

**-¡Lo logramos tio Raph!- Gael abraza al mutante quien tiene el timón en sus manos.**

**-Sí, chico - esboza una gran sonrisa, pero una lagrima escurre en su ojo sano - Lo hemos logrado… lo hemos logrado **


	13. Chapter 13

**-Muchas gracias…- unos labios bronceados susurran en el teléfono y suspiran con frustración al colgar el auricular. **

**-Alguna noticia, Dr. Macknamara?- un mayordomo de unos 60 años de edad con riguroso uniforme pregunta mientras sirve un poco de café.**

**-Nada- responde un hombre humano de unos treinta y tantos años se gira de la mesita del teléfono caminando hacia un sillón del enorme cuarto ricamente decorado y se sienta en el sillón a un lado de la chimenea apagada, puesto que es aun de día . **

**-3 meses, Hendrix- toma la taza que le sirven -3 meses sin saber nada de ellos- bebe mientras pasea su mirada azul por todo el lugar, cientos de libros de la biblioteca que sus antepasados recopilaron toda la vida, de cubierta de piel brillando pulcramente y en un estante se detiene su mirada, es en un pequeño marco con fotografía donde se ve un 3 figuras: un par mas joven compuesto por él mismo y un quelonio de ojos verdes, ambos vestidos de toga y birrete y uno mas mayor; el mayordomo mira hacia donde miraba su patrón y sonríe yendo hacia el marco llevándolo hacia él.**

**-Su padre, el Dr. Macknamara siempre tuvo mucho aprecio para con el Dr. Yoshi-Stan sonríe un poco**

**-Decía –rememora- que veía en Leo una mente inquisitiva y brillante, un diamante en bruto- pone el cuadro en la mesita de centro que esta frente a él, recarga su peso con los codos en las rodillas entrelazando los dedos.**

**-Nadie sabe nada, me comunique a Dinamarca y dicen que nadie llego en el vuelo que Donatello había programado- lo mira con preocupación**

**-Ni siquiera los niños- se levanta del sillón y camina hacia la ventana, observando hacia el enorme jardín cuando en la reja ve llegar un aerotaxi y nota quienes bajan de este**

**-¿Giovanni e Ingrid?- con rapidez llega a la planta baja y abre la puerta en el justo momento que llegan al umbral los recién llegados.**

**-Hola Stan- Ingrid sonríe con tristeza, el moreno traga saliva sintiendo frio, los invita a pasar cerrando la puerta tras él**

**-Chicos…- mira a ambos esperando alguna noticia, pero por dentro sabe que ha sucedido algo grave.**

**Los lleva a la sala, que esta decorada con muebles de estilo victoriano, los hermanos toman asiento en un mismo sofa, y Stan en uno de solo una plaza, frente a ellos.**

**-Se los llevaron- fue un susurro en Giovanni lo que oye y tiembla, Stan se lleva una mano por el cabello y mira hacia un cuadro en la sala donde se ve la imagen de una mujer de cabello y rientes ojos negros, sentada y tras ella a su esposo Moses Macknamara**

**-Stella Lurie, su bisabuela, fue una superviviente del Holocausto, miles de veces habia escuchado horrendas historias de los campos de concentración y ahora lo viven en carne propia su mejor amigo, colega y casi hermano junto con su familia.**

**-"Dios mio… protégelos"- traga saliva**

**-¡Fue April!- Ingrid responde, el medico la ve temblar de ira-¡Esa maldita nos traicionó!- se lleva las manos a la boca llorando amargamente**

**-Ingrid, debes ser fuerte ahora – la toma con suavidad de los hombros y mira al joven a un lado, el rostro de tez esmeralda esta estoico pero nota un ligero casi impercetible temblor en la orilla de la boca, las cejas sin vellocidad estan furiosas y sabe que el joven esta aguantando su ira lo mejor que puede, Stan suspira pesadamente y se levanta.**

**-Ahora ustedes son los lideres Yoshi- dice mirando hacia el cuadro de su antepasada, los jóvenes levantan el rostro, Ingrid lo mira extrañada **

**-Pero nosotros que podemos hacer, Stan?- se levanta**

**-¡Mucho!- se gira -Hacer lo que tus padres y tios hacian: Mantener a su gente a salvo.**

**-¡Mucha gente los necesita y lo que no deben hacer es no echarse a llorar!- se pone en cuclillas y toma cada mano de los jóvenes **

**-Yo voy a ayudarlos- sonríe un poco- Es lo menos que puedo hacer**

**-¡Hendrix!- se incorpora**

**-¿Señor?- el mayordomo esta en la el umbral de la sala**

**-Prepara mis maletas, nos vamos a Europa**

**-Sus maletas ya le esperan en el aerocar, señor y… –se lleva las manos a su espalda -Me tome la libertad de reservar un vuelo directo a Munich y de ahí partiremos hacia Polonia -sonríe orgulloso de si mismo **

**Dos horas Stan Lee Macknamara viaja en su avion privado rumbo a Munich, junto a los hijos mayores de su mejor amigo y su inseparable mayordomo; el medico renuncio al hospital donde años habia laborado argumentando asuntos personales, entregando sus pacientes a sus colegas de mas confianza.**

**Observa por la ventanilla del avion pensando en la situación tan penosa; casi lo presagió, sintiendose casi contento de haber aconsejado a Leonardo de viajar en el primer momento.**

**-"Si tan solo hubiera sido mas rapido"- bufa y mira hacia atrás; Ingrid esta durmiendo y Giovanni en silencio, no duerme pero se ve tenso por la forma como aprieta su baston para ciegos.**

**-¿Ocurre algo Señor?- mira hacia arriba donde esta Hendrix sosteniendo una charolita con un vaso con jugo de naranja, ni siquiera en un vuelo dejaba de servir a su patrón, Stan niega con la cabeza pero vuelve a mirar a Giovanni **

**-Si me lo permite señor, creo que el joven Yoshi necesita unas palabras – su patrón asiente y se levanta de su comodo sillon yendo hacia el invidente**

**-Giovanni ¿Podrias venir conmigo, por favor?- el invidente se levanta sentandose al lado de mayor**

**-Se que ahora tu cabeza esta hecha un mar de pensamientos, pero debo decirte que sin importar lo dificil que se ponga la situación, podras contar conmigo –pone su mano en el hombro y nota que el joven se tensa de inmediato**

**-Confiar… en un humano?- sonríe de lado-Lo lamento pero mire como nos ha ido al confiar en una humana.**

**-Yo no soy April, Giovanni, a tu padre lo considero como un hermano y te aseguro que los voy a ayudar, no se como pero lo haré**

**-Tambien sé que estas molesto, pero encauza ese enojo en ayudar a tu gente- mira a la ventanilla frotando su mano en su rostro con cansancio**

**-La situación será muy difícil, mucho mas que ahora, querrán verte derrotado a ti y a tu hermana, pero por el gran legado que pesa en tus hombros ahora no deberás darte por vencido!**

**-Lo sé… Ingrid y yo estuvimos hablando y ella empezara a reunir a nuestra gente y obtener la información mas detallada, comprar algún terreno lo bastante amplio**

**-Como una aldea- Stan piensa un poco las palabras, enciende su tableta para empezar a buscar información sobre un terreno en…**

**La voz de la azafata, por el altavoz informando que ya van a aterrizar lo saca de su pensamiento, se abrocha su cinturón y ve como van llegando al aeropuerto internacional.**

**En silencio salen por la puerta principal después del tedioso tramite, suben al coche que les espera y parten rumbo a Polonia, haciendo uno que otro paro para comer o descansar en algun meson.**

**-No hubiera sido mas facil tomar otro avion?- dice la joven comiendo un sándwich mientras su hermano bebe un vaso con agua**

**-No si queremos perderlos- los 2 jovenes paran de comer **

**-¿Nos han seguido?- Ingrid mira con miedo a todos lados**

**-No fisicamente, pero hay espias que saben que estamos aquí- da un bocado de sus albondigas con espaguetti, se limpia con su servilleta para hacer una seña al mesero y pagar la cuenta.**

**Saliendo del restaurante hace indicaciones a Hendrix de llevarlos a su casa de verano, un lujoso chalet alejado de la ciudad y lo mas importante… de curiosos. **

**Los 2 dias siguientes fueron de descanso para los jóvenes, pero al tercer dia, comenzaron a trabajar, Stan compro un edificio de una planta que antes habia sido una bodega, en un barrial modesto, comenzaron con investigar los nombres de todos los mutantes que llegaron a Europa en los ultimos meses, su ubicación, tambien revisaron si tenian familiares humanos.**

**No es una oficina lujosa, tenia lo mas indispensable, computadoras, telefonos, y unos 6 empleados les asisten en obtener información de los mutantes que lograron llegar con bien en Europa.**

**A los cercanos iban a visitarles preguntando si se encontraban a gusto, si era toda la familia y si deseaban vivir en conjunto con los de su misma raza**

**-Muchas gracias por su información, señor- Giovanni cuelga y se masajea el cuello -Dios he llamado como a 100 personas**

**-Por lo menos tu solo llamas por telefono- Ingrid le "regaña" mirando dentro unos legajos de una gaveta del archivero- yo tengo que visitar a los que viven cerca y archivar todo.**

**Gio solo sonrie un poco –¿No extrañas tus clases de Opera?**

**-Si, no lo niego- cierra la gaveta –Pero hay cosas mas importantes ahora.**

**-Buenas tardes- una voz conocida por todos los hace ver en la puerta de la oficina **

**-¿Casey?- Ingrid le mira extrañada de verlo junto con las niñas.**

**El humano esta nervioso, no es para menos, su mujer habia hecho la traicion mas terrible de la vida y seguramente deseaban verlo lejos de su vista.**

**-¿A que debemos el honor de tu visita?- Ingrid cierra de golpe la gaveta del archivero, caminando hacia el humano pero una mano en su hombro la detiene, Giovanni esta a su lado**

**-¿Que quieres?- susurra el joven de tez esmeralda, su voz de barítono se oye gruesa como un gruñido amenazante.**

**-He dejado a April-dice secamente.**

**-¿¡Y que!? ¿Quieres un aplauso por abandonarla?- se mofa la joven felina-¿O nuestra empatia?- hace un gesto despectivo- ¡Mejor largate con tu hembra y dejanos en paz!- le da la espalda con los brazos cruzados**

**-¿Quieres ayudarnos verdad?- Gio dice quedo –Puedo sentir que tu deseo es ayudar a encontrar a mi familia.**

**-¡Giovanni!- Ingrid le increpa**

**-Tu hermano tiene razon, quiero ayudarles- traga salivs y se pasa la mano por el cabello bufando.**

**-¡Chicos he estado buscandolos como un loco! –mira a cada uno- Fue gracias a Stan que pude ubicarlos; él… él me ayudo a llegar hasta aquí con las niñas.**

**-Las niñas?- pregunta Ingrid mirandolo sobre el hombro- Las trajiste contigo…- susurra comprendiendo al humano**

**-Estan bien!- sonrie un poco- Acostumbrandose al cambio de ambiente**

**-Me imagino- Ingrid se gira lentamente **

**-Se que tu tampoco lo sabias, -habla acerca de cuando vieron por ultima vez a April-Por la cara que pusiste allá- la castaña suspira- Perdoname por ser tan dura. **

**-No hay problema chiquilla- se encoge de hombros-Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo**

**-¡Claro que no! Tu hubieras tomado tu palo de hockey y BAM!- Gio mueve su mano como si diera un golpe, haciendo reir a su hermana y al humano. **

**-Gracias muchachos- dice Casey al sentir que los jóvenes no lo culpan por lo que hizo su ahora ex esposa.**

**-Le pedire a alguno de los muchachos que te explique que hacemos- Gio le da una palmada en el hombro –Necesitamos toda la ayuda necesaria, hemos estado recibiendo mas de nuestra gente y debemos acomodarlos lo mejor posible.**

**-Yo… preferiria hacer otra cosa- Giovanni comprende la situación- A mi no se me da el hacer trabajo de oficina, lo siento – se encoge de hombros el humano siguiendo al joven de tez esmeralda que se sienta en su escritorio**

**-¿Que tanto has investigado?- Gio pregunta quedamente.**

**-No mucho, entre golpear ladrones para sacarles algo, solo he logrado que me digan que es una clase de sociedad secreta que quiere purificar a la raza humana.**

**-Mmmh ignorantes- Gio entrelaza sus dedos- Incluso entre ellos puede haber mutantes, sin saberlo, no necesitas mostrar algun poder o cambiar tu apariencia para ser un mutante- se quita sus gafas negras para limpiarlas con un pañuelo desechable de una cajita que hay en su escritorio. **

**Casey no puede evitar escalofríos al ver los ojos grises sin pupilas del muchacho, contrastando en demasía en el color de tez del joven y las orejas tan largas; la constitución de Giovanni es fuerte gracias al estricto entrenamiento que llevo con su padre adoptivo; también observo las cicatrices en su cabeza, sobre todo en la sien derecha.**

**-Tia Karai se ha contactado con nosotros- Casey despierta un poco de su distracción **

**- Asi? Y que les ha contado**

**-No mucho, ahora vive con tio Chaplin y los gemelos en Japon- el joven se coloca de nuevo sus lentes. **

**Y no se equivocó, la oriental de ojos verdes ahora reside en una pequeña villa cerca de Okinawa, pasa los dias en compañía de su pelirrojo marido conviviendo con los jóvenes Saki.**

**Esta tarde tuvo la visita de Stan, no era una visita familiar, sino de negocios.**

**-El terreno tiene el tamaño lo suficiente para albergar a una gran cantidad de gente- revisa los planos en la lujosa oficina que hay en su mansión -Esta en una zona con buena tierra y temperatura y lo mas importante: lejos de las ciudades y de gente curiosa- Karai asiente, enrolla de nuevo los planos y los entrega al moreno.**

**-Has sabido algo?- la mujer bebe un poco de sake que una doncella habia traido hace unos momentos.**

**-Se los trago la tierra- suspira largamente- He hablado incluso con politicos y niegan todo, es… como si nunca hubieran existido; los unicos que viven son los que escaparon hacia Europa, antes de la captura; incluidos Giovanni e Ingrid.**

**-Es imposible!- la mujer se levanta golpeando el escritorio con las manos- ¡NADIE PUEDE DESAPARECER ASI! NO LOS YOSHI!**

**-Karai Wa daijobu subete nodeshou ka? (Karai ¿Todo esta bien?)- entra Chaplin.**

**-Kanyona ai wachodo bakuhatsudeatta- (Perdona amor solo fue un exabrupto)- responde con una sonrisa y vuelve a tomar asiento.**

**-Anata ga ochitsuku yo ni motte iru ka, watashitachi no musume ga kurushimu koto ni naru oboete iru (Recuerda que tienes que calmarte, o nuestra hija lo resentira) - Karai asiente y lleva una mano a su vientre que apenas esta abultandose bajo el kimono.**

**-Yo seguire investigando- Stan se levanta – Ustedes tengan cuidado- estrecha las manos con Chaplin y Karai partiendo a su casa.**

**-Okasan? (mama?)-Ken aparece atrás de su padre**

**-Nani ga musuko o do narimasu ka?(Que ocurre hijo?)**

**-Watahshi wa kazoku ga Yosshi o sagashite o kiita (He escuchado que buscan a la familia Yoshi) - su mirada de jade es fija en los ojos mas claros de su madre**

**-Watashi… watashi wa karera go doko ni aru ka watashi wa shitte iru kamo shirenai to omou (Creo… creo que podria saber donde estan)- tanto Chaplin como Karai se miran- Un amigo… su padre esta metido en algo a como he oido de Stan-san **

**-Honki, ka? Hablas en serio?- Karai se mueve del escritorio, tomando las manos de su hijo **

**-Kenji kudasai, watashi wa anata ga watashi ni anata ga anata no sono yujin ni itta sai subetewo oshie kou (Por favor Kenji, te ruego me digas todo lo que te ha contado ese amigo tuyo).**


	14. Chapter 14

Hola que tal! Que gusto de verlos de nuevo, se oye trillado, pero una ENORME disculpa por la tardanza (fue por causas de fuerza mayor)

Espero les guste el siguiente fic.

¡CORREEELAAAA!

Una puerta deslizante se abre y una mujer en una bata médica entra como tropel, sigue sus pasos rápidos que resuenan por el lugar y llega a otra puerta metálica donde teclea unos botones para acceder.

Entra a una habitación donde solo hay una plancha metálica empotrada en la pared a manera de cama, una mesa y un par de sillas, una enfrente de la otra, ve con desden al mutante sentado en una de las sillas, que es un quelonio con horribles cicatrices en su cabeza, tiene la cabeza gacha, parece un muñeco de trapo, sin vida.

-¡Mírame!- toma el mentón con rudeza y de igual manera la suelta con asco, limpiándose la mano con la bata.

-Tráeme los papeles- le dice a su asistente- ¡Muévete!- lo apresura, el joven le trae unas hojas con dibujos en estas, no las enseña a su victima.

-¿Que estoy viendo?- le pregunta a la vez que ella mira el dibujo de una casa, aprieta los labios con rabia al no oír respuesta- hojea otros papeles, sin importarle tirar varios mas en el suelo y mira la fotografía de un paisaje boscoso- ¡¿Que estoy mirando?!-avienta los papeles al suelo- ¡¿QUE ESTOY PENSANDO?!- vocifera pero al obtener solo mutismo grita de rabia.

- ¡MALDITA SEA! – Golpea la mesa con las palmas de su mano -¡TANTO TRABAJO PARA NADA! - Parker se incorpora furiosa -¡EL MALDITO NO SIRVE! - bufa llevando sus manos a la cabeza - Krambler se enfurecerá- dice al final con la frustración encima.

- Doctora – con algo de miedo su asistente la llama - Tiene que ver a los demás - la mujer al mirarlo le arrebata de las manos los expedientes y se marcha seguida de él, sin ver al quelonio que solo tenía la vista perdida, pero algo dentro de su mente está despertando lenta y mortalmente, al levantar sus ojos, éstos ya no son celestes, sino dorados

Mientras tanto en una de las bodegas más profundas de la zona, en donde los Antimutantes (nombre que sus victimas los han bautizado así) jamás revisarían están 2 seres en secreto.

- No te muevas - la voz de Don pide en susurros; un cautín une unos circuitos donde unos cables se mueven ahora - Y bien esas son más fácil de mover- lo observa a la cara -¿Puedes moverlas mejor? – Pregunta a su hermano mayor, ambos están ocultos en una bodega de almacenaje -Es lo más que puedo hacer por ti - Donatello observa con pesar a su hermano mayor.

- Está bien - Leo susurra - Don ¿Has visto a los demás?- sus ojos verdes están apagados – ¿A Mary… a Fer, Gael…? -traga saliva -¿Mis pequeñitas?

Don agacha la mirada consternado, Leo mira las prótesis robóticas de sus manos y siente horror pero lo disimula.

-Sí, definitivamente se mueven mejor – Don se refiere a las manos nuevas.

-Sera suficiente para dar pelea - voltea a ver a su hermano - No me has contestado.

-Leo - se atraganta - No son buenas noticias ¡Todo aquí a sido un verdadero infierno! ¡No he sabido de nadie! Amanda y mis hijos... - se calla de pronto, pero Leo se da cuenta

- Tú familia está junta – lo mira sorprendido - Entonces es verdad que tú... - niega con la cabeza

-No tenía opción –susurra.

-Siempre hay opción, Don.-le dice con voz baja.

-Mi familia está de por medio – susurra con pesar.

-También las familias de nosotros - Leo baja la mirada –no sé que hubiera hecho en tu situación.

-Tú te has negado - guarda el cautín en una mochilita - creo que yo me he condenado.

-No hay que ser un genio para imaginar que les ha sucedido a los demás en especial cuando... Te lo muestran - Leo cuenta cuando Krambler le mostró el cabello de Fer.

-¡Maldito! - aprieta el puño - ¿Ahora comprendes Leo, el destino que pudo haber pasado mi familia?- lo mira horrorizado.

-El mismo que fue condenado a la mía, la de toda esta gente - respira agitado - ¡No sé si Fer esté viva...si Mary este..!. - niega con el rostro - ¡Maldición! - sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas - mi familia Don... –se lleva las manos al rostro, llorando con amargura e impotencia.

Don lo abraza tratando de confortarlo- Saldremos de ésta Leo ya verás, solo hay que aguantar- le da unas palmaditas en el caparazón, rato después el líder se separa, aspirando aire para calmarse y secándose las lágrimas.

- Debemos planear el escape - lo mira fijamente - Don construye alguna nave, yo he juntado a algunos mutantes, pero hay que ser discretos.

En eso se oye un ligero ruido al voltear se abre una compuerta de rejillas de una coladera apareciendo un mutante, él es por decir la mano derecha de Leonardo, lo auxilio después de que lo regresaron a la celda con las manos cortadas, por 2 semanas el mutante agonizó, pero su deseo por ver de nuevo a sus hijos y esposa fue mas fuerte.

-¿Dr. Yoshi? –Sale de la coladera, en eso se percata de Don y lo ve con odio - Ya es casi la hora de que los Antimutantes realizan el conteo de prisioneros - el mutante asiente y se levanta.

- Ya voy - pone una mano en el hombro de Don - ¿Puedo contar contigo?- los ojos de un suave color miel se topan con unos verdidorados

-Primero tengo que asegurar a mi familia - Don niega nervioso - sacarlos primero, ponerlos a buen resguardo

-Está bien - Leo frunce el ceño - trata de investigar donde están todos- Don asiente, no le gustó nada el gesto de su hermano pero lo comprende.

- Empezare en cuanto pueda.

Leo ya no dice nada se acomoda la bata para que no se vean sus prótesis y sale por el ducto dejando a Don en un mar de pensamientos.

A cientos de kilómetros, en una isla lejana por el Japón.

-Es aquí donde dijo el hijo de tía karai?- Ingrid miraba a su alrededor, habían sido avisados de este lugar para buscar a uno de la familia, Karai habia mandado a sus ninjas a una "visita amena" a casa de un antimutante cuyo hijo iba a la misma escuela que Ken y el muy estupido por hacerse el importante le habia platicado de las andanzas de su padre.

¿El resultado? Una familia muerta en "circunstancias extrañas" y de las cuales no se tienen pistas.

-Espero y si - Giovanni - suena preocupado -¿Segura que dijeron Yoshi? -

-Es un fuerte rumor - Ingrid sisea nerviosa - pero dudo mucho que salgan si no se sienten seguros.

-Al parecer es aquí – Ingrid señala una cabaña que casi se esta cayendo de vieja y abandonada.

Giovanni da unos pasos y da unos toquidos a la puerta

-¡Quien! -una voz tosca pregunta desde el interior, Ingrid pudo percibir ligeros movimientos, como si se ocultasen o poniendose en guardia.

-Somos amigos - Giovanni dice tranquilo - buscamos a los Yoshi.

-¡Aquí no hay ningún Yoshi!- contesta secamente la voz.

-¡Un Yoshi busca a otro Yoshi! -Ingrid dice molesta - ¡Soy Ingrid Abigail Yoshi! ¡Hija de Leonardo Yoshi! - golpea la puerta con su puño -¡Y si no abren tumbare esta puerta!

-¡Lárguense!- dice la voz con hostilidad - ¡Los Yoshi están muertos!

- Hemos venido desde lejos - el joven de tez esmeralda da un paso adelante, sus largos oídos se mueven un poco al percibir un ínfimo sonido.

-¿Qué pasa? – Ingrid lo mira preocupada.

-Creo que... - dice Giovanni con una leve sonrisa –Creo que escuche a tío Raph

-¿Seguro? - Ingrid pegunta con una sonrisa.

El joven asiente y con una rapidez increíble gira el mango de su bastón de bambú donde sale el filo de una katana, hace un movimiento horizontal y otro diagonal, partiendo en pedazos la puerta.

En el interior dos sombras se ponen en posición de defensa, esperando el primer movimiento.

-¡QUE DEMONIOS QUIEREN! –en el interior de la cabaña se ve una sombra grande e imponente pero que la joven thunderiana reconoce en el acto.

-¿Tío Raph? - Giovanni reconoce inmediatamente la voz, guardando su katana de nuevo en su funda de bastón de bambu.

-Gio... Giovanni -Deja casi sin aire su posición y observa con algo de desconfianza aquello que su ojo permite ver.

-Que me parta un rayo -Ingrid lo observa detenidamente - De verdad eres tu...

Gael camina hacia ellos con lágrimas en los ojos y con paso tembloroso.

-¿De verdad son ustedes? - estira su mano temblorosa.

Giovanni estira la mano y lo jala rápidamente abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Mi pequeño enano – lo aprieta fuertemente – ¡Estas vivo pequeño!

-Enano - Ingrid se une abrazándose a sus dos hermanos, los 3 hermanos se juntan mas a si mismos, después de tanto tiempo separados

-¿Estas bien? - Ingrid se separa observándolo finamente al rostro - Has crecido mucho - le sonríe con tristeza - Has sido muy fuerte

-Gracias a mi tío - con lágrimas en el rostro Gael sonríe con tristeza y mira tras él - No lo hubiera logrado sin mi tío

- Gracias - Ingrid abraza al quelonio

-No tienes porque - le responde al abrazo – es mi sobrino el chamaco – sonríe.

-Ahora tenemos que ir a atenderlos a la comuna que tenemos en Europa- dice la joven preocupada por la salud de ambos.

-No - Raphael sisea molesto - tenemos que rescatar a los demás

-Sí, Tío Raph tiene razón –secunda decidido Gael limpiándose las lagrimas

- También podremos hacerlo desde ahí - Trata de convencerlos Giovanni - Además sus heridas no han sanado, sin considerar lo que les hayan hecho esos malditos.

-Por favor - Ingrid toma una mano de Raph - Stan nos ayudará.

- Ese idiota – bufa mirando a otro lado.

- Y... Casey - la chica espera su reacción

Gael mira el rostro de su tío que por primera vez no muestra ningún gesto

- ¿Casey está con ustedes?- enarca una ceja

- Tio, él nos contó que no sabía nada de lo que... Ella hizo - refiere Gio.

- La abandonó apenas sabiéndolo - ahora habla Ingrid - Incluso se ha traído a sus hijas, no desea tener más contacto con esa mujer

Raph permanece en silencio por segundos meditando por lo que ha pasado su ¿mejor amigo? Luego mira a Gael observando viejas heridas sin sanar del todo, suspirando pesadamente.

-Vamos a ese lugar para que se atienda este chico y planearemos el rescate – se gira yendo a la puerta destruida.

-¡ESTEBAN, RAÚL! ¡LLAMEN A LOS DEMAS! ¡NOS VAMOS! -ambos mutantes junto con el resto salen también confiados de que irán a buen lugar.

Tiempo después ya estaban revisando una a una sus heridas, algunas con el tiempo ya han sanado pero no dejan de verse impresionantes.

-Tío, tu ojo -Gael tuerce el labio un poco.

-Se ve impresionante ¿verdad? - Raph sonrió con arrogancia - así me temerán más.

-¡Ja! Tú tamaño y tu furia son más que suficiente para temerte - bromea el médico Mientras revisa los estudios de laboratorio -Estas limpio - mira a Gael - algo anemico pero que se puede arreglar

-Si antes estamos vivos de milagro - Gael enarca una ceja haciendo gestos - la comida estaba horrible -Ingrid sonríe

-Lo bueno es que ya están a salvo totalmente

-Pero tenemos que salvar a los demás - Gael baja la mirada - mi mamá, mi papá, mis hermanas...Fer - con este ultimo nombre apreto sus puños, rememorando cuando la vio en una celda golpeada y vejada - solo quiero saber que esta bien por que si no es así yo... - sus manos tiembla de rabia.

-Calmate pequeño - el medico le da una leve palmada - se ve que tu tio te enseño bien

-¡Por supuesto!- Raph se cruza de brazos y luego percibe por el rabillo del ojo algo o mejor dicho... Alguien, con paso decidido le sigue.

-Vuelvo en un momento - sale sin decir más

-¿Desde cuando huyes de mi? -Casey se detiene pero no se voltea, no puede encontrar las palabras que le ayuden para hablar con Raph.

Aspira aire y se gira, se impresiona al verlo, está mas fornido sin duda por los entrenamientos y las batallas que libró como gladiador, pero tambien tiene sendas cicatrices por todo su cuerpo y la mas impresionante es la de su ojo perdido.

-Esto no es tú culpa- le dice Raphael -April cometió el error, no tú - frunce el ceño mirando al humano pasar su mano por su cabello.

-No es sencillo Raph - mira a otro lado - No se siente uno bien el saber que indirectamente haz causado tanto dolor a tanta gente y más sí es tu familia - parpadea - April... ¡No se que estaba pensando! –se lleva las 2 manos a la cabeza con desesperación- ¡Que se le metió para cometer semejante barbaridad! -lo ve con los ojos vidriosos.

Raph bufa, esperaba reproches, gritos, excusas y quizás liarse a golpes, pero que el humano se estuviera muriendo de remordimiento jamás.

-Fueron... fueron sus 5 minutos "Milky Way"- ahoga un sollozo en la broma mirando a todos lados - Pero ahora te necesito Casey - su ojo azul cobalto se fija en los azules plomizo del hombre.

-Ayudame a recuperar a mi familia

-No sólo él te ayudara, también nosotros -llega Ingrid - Vengan no van a creer lo que acabamos de descubrir.- ambos adultos se miran y siguen a la jovencita a donde están los supervivientes.

-OK amigo- señala a un hombre muy alto y calvo, de piel aceitunada, de pomulos prominentes y no parece superar los 2 metros, pero son delgados y marcados de musculatura.

-Hemos de rescatar a nuestro príncipe -dice solemne -O su padre destruira toda vida de este mundo

-O sea - Raph tiene un tic- entre nosotros hay... ¿Extraterrestres?

-No son buenas noticias por lo que veo- susurra Casey preocupado.

Gio pensativo, va tanteando con su bastón hasta llegar a una esquina y se sienta en el suelo en posición de loto y comienza a despejar la mente

-Nnnn - Gio se concentra más ignorando las voces de sus familiares que planean el rescate, puede visualizar las energias de los seres vivos

Y a millones de kilómetros en una celda un quelonio tiene el rostro caído duerme pero llega a sentir algo, alguien; una esencia.

Sus parpados se mueven pero no abre los ojos y de poco a poco recupera la conciencia

-Gi... Giovanni - levanta el rostro.

-¡Ah!- respinga tan fuerte que los demás lo miran -¡Miguel!- abre sus ojos grises sin pupilas - ¡He sentido a tío Miguel!

Ingrid va con su hermano - ¿En verdad?- el joven de tez esmeralda asiente

- Yo... siempre he sentido las energías de todos ustedes; no puedo explicar cómo pero lo hago y ahora.. -traga saliva - la energía de tío Miguel es la misma pero a la vez diferente.

-¿Podrás ubicarlo?- Raph se apresura a hablar, Giovanni parece pensarselo.

-sí, pero tomará algo de tiempo

-Espero que sea lo suficiente para prepararnos para la batalla - dice Stan, Casey lo mira burlon

-¿Acaso tienes armamento?

-No, pero conozco a alguien que si - saca su cel y marca - ¡Tony! ¿Como estás? - camina hacia la puerta - ¿Recuerdas ese favor que me debías?- se aleja de todos.

Las semanas han pasado demasiado lentas y mas cuando se está en cautiverio, en constante tensión de saber si tus verdugos se condoleran de tu sufrimiento o seguirán sadicamente su plan de aniquilarte poco a poco, o de tajo.

En un pasillo lóbrego, van caminando Danielle y su padre cuando oyen un ruido, Donatello pone a su hija tras él en el momento que una placa de metal se mueve y cae levantando un poco de polvo, para después salir una figura pequeña y flaca.

- ¿Fer?- el mutante jadea al ver el estado tan lamentable de la chiquilla, su cuerpo está sucio y muy delgado, la cabeza a rape muestra chichones y en la cara golpes, pero lo impresiona más es la bata hecha tiras que apenas la cubren.

-¡Wow!-Danielle la mira de arriba abajo -¡Estás hecha un asco! –dice morbosamente impresionada

-¡Danielle!- le llama la atención y regresa la vista a su sobrína - Fer - le extiende la mano pero ella le gruñe con los dientes apretados

-¡Pero que salvaje!- Danielle urrisquea la nariz pero su padre la ignora al oír que alguien se acerca

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- La Dra. Parker mira a ambos quelonios

-Simplemente estábamos en camino al laboratorio principal, pero nos topamos con ella - dice Don alejandose con la mujer un poco de las chicas.

Danielle la mira y sonríe con maldad, si años antes le hubieran dicho que vería así a esa orgullosa y altanera híbrida, lo tildaría de loco y se reiría en su cara.

-¡Vaya Fer!- Danielle se agacha un poco -¿En dónde está tú orgullo y coraje? ¿Te lo quitaron tus...? –sonríe burlona- "¿Compañeros de juegos?"- le quiere agarrar la cabeza pero la felina la mueve siseando.

-¡Créeme cuando te digo no esta en el mismo lugar donde lo perdieron tu y tu padre! ¡Ese traidor de su raza y su gente! - susurra con los dientes apretados - la mira repentinamente con una mirada profunda y llena de rencor - recuerda bien esto: Lloraras lágrimas de sangre... te lo aseguro.

Danielle la mira arqueando una ceja y se carcajea.

-Lo dudo mucho... "princesa" – se pasa una mano por su largo y rubio cabello presumiéndoselo, a la vez que se pone de pie y camina hacia su padre

-Maldita - dice quedo.

Donatello observa por sobre su hombro a su sobrina y no sabe que hacer o como reaccionar, sabe perfectamente que ese hubiera sido el destino de su hija y no lo permitiria

-Vamonos papa - Danielle lo toma del brazo - No me gusta este lugar... –mira con asco a Fer -Huele mal -Don solo niega con el rostro.

Fer se apoya en la pared poniendose de pie, observa como se alejan aquellos que consideraba como familia

-Me van a pagar... todo esto - respira agitada por tanto odio acumulado - ¡LO JURO! ¡NO DESCANSARE HASTA VERLOS DESTRUIDOS! -aquel grito es escuchado por su tio que solo cierra los ojos susurrando quedo.

-Perdoname...

Al llegar al laboratorio, Don le entrega un disquillo con informacion

-Doctora Parker, esos detalles están por salir -Donatello saca un par de papeles pequeños del bolsillo de su bata cientifica- Estos son parte del resultado

-Pero el espécimen aun no reacciona – Dice secamente mirando los papeles, esa palabra molesta al genio ya que aquel especimen es su hermano Miguel Angel

-Lo que se le hizo, mejor dicho, ustedes hicieron no es para menos, le costara tiempo

-Tiempo es lo que no tenemos - enarca una ceja - trabaje rapido en eso y nadie saldrá más lastimado - observa a Danielle - supongo que usted entiende -dada la clara advertencia se gira y se marcha para seguir con su trabajo.

-¡Maldicion!- aprieta los puños con impotencia.

-¿Que pasa papa? –deja de mirar en su microscopio.

-Nada - niega con el rostro - Tu y yo tenemos que hablar.

-¿Pero por que? - dice como si nada estuviera pasando.

-Danielle... - Don iba a continuar cuando escucho unos gritos, se levanta de su silla para ver que sucede.

-¿¡A DONDE CREES QUE VAS!? –Vocifera Parker, pues tambien escuchó los gritos.

-Deja que se las arregle como pueda- susurra Danielle a un lado de su padre- Yo soy mas importante ahora, solo es una chiquilla tonta. –al oír semejantes palabras, Donatello la mira asustado de que fuera tan egoísta.

-Veo que tu hija es mas inteligente- Parker mira al par con burla- ¡Ahora sígueme! ¡Hay cosas por hacer!-camina yendo a su oficina, viendose derrotado el quelonio de tez oliva asiente y la sigue.

En el camino por los ductos Fer también los escucha y se acerca con cautela pegando su oído a la pared metalica, parecían sollozos, unos agudos como los de niños pequeños y traga saliva esperando que algun maldito humano no este torturando de manera atroz a algun pequeño inocente como a ella lo han hecho.

Con ambas manos zafar la placa de metal yendo por los ductos, hasta que llegó al lugar donde provenían los ruidos, abre empujando la reja que había en la pared entrando a una celda donde 2 niñas están abrazadas

-¿Frida? ¿Patty?- va hacia ellas incrédula de verlas de nuevo

-¡FEL! - grita la mas pequeñita corriendo hacia ella, quien la abraza por la cintura, la mayor aun temblorosa las abraza con desesperacion.

-¡Tranquilas! - las observa detenidamente y se arrodilla para estar a la altura de ellas - Soy yo, aqui estoy -voltea al rededor buscando a alguien mas.

-¿Donde esta mi...? –gruñe- ¿En donde esta su mamá?

-¡Se la llevó ese hombre! - dice Frida hipando por el llanto y Patty llora con sus puñitos en sus ojitos

-No lloren -las abraza - Volverá

-No queremos estar solas - Frida se aferra a su hermana.

-Siempre se la llevan - dice Patty calmando el llanto un poco - Y nos da miedo.

Fer no dice nada, sabe realmente que le hacen a su madre y siente más odio hacia la humanidad, traga saliva pues se muere de sed pero oye un ruido y por instinto las mete abajo de un catre y las cubre con una sabana.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿Que tenemos aquí?- entra un celador, mira hacia la puerta - creí que había 2 crías con que divertirme –Fer hace un gesto de asco al ver como el sujeto la observa.

-De rodillas ahora- da la orden mientras se sienta de golpe en el catre, afortunadamente por el miedo las niñas se quedan paralizadas y mudas, esto agradece su hermana de ojos verdidorados que siente arcadas cuando oye el ruido de una cremallera abrirse.

Después de interminables minutos Fer está sola y lavándose la cara y boca con urgencia, sólo agradecía que sus hermanitas no fueran descubiertas

Un largo suspiro escapa de ella al recordar a Angie y mira a las 2 criaturitas a través del agua que escurre por sus ojos

-"A ustedes nadie las tocará"- traga el nudo en su garganta - "yo haré todo lo inmundo y sucio... total... ya no valgo nada"-cierra el grifo y va con ellas para abrazarlas y darles un poco de cariño y protección.

Una hora aproximadamente la puerta se abre; Frida y Patty corren bajo el catre como su hermana les enseñó, Fer se queda quiera en silencio pero con alivio ve que es Mary quién entra de un empellón, cae en el suelo limpiándose las lagrimas y un poco de sangre de su boca, con la ropa sucia y echo tirones levanta el rostro buscando rápidamente a sus hijas

-Límpiate la cara - oye la distorsionada voz, una voz infantil pero ya cargada de odio -No deben verte así- levanta el rostro y observa a su hija Fer, pero no como la recordaba, con mano trémula trata de tocarla su rostro, pero la niña da un paso hacia atrás.

-Lávate - vuelve a ordenar y se sienta en el catre, la mujer va al lavabo y se moja el rostro, muchas veces queriendo borrar todo vestigio de tortura y cuando termina se gira hacia Fer quién da dos palmaditas al raído colchón, de donde salen las hermanitas a abrazar a su madre.

Mary observa a la morena que aunque no tiene la cabeza agachada, su mirada está sin vida, perdida.

-Fer - la observa con tristeza - no hay que adivinar lo que esos malditos perros han hecho con nosotras - hace a un lado a sus pequeñas y se acerca a ella - no bajes la mirada pequeña - la toma de las manos pero la niña por instinto las hace a un lado aunque Mary vuelve a tomarlas

-Saca el orgullo que tienes dentro ¡La casta! Ya que saldremos de esta horrible situación a como de lugar- esnifa y trata de sonreír

-Tu padre... - se atraganta al hablar - Él debe estar bien y planeara algo...lo sé.

-No me toques humana... si estoy aquí es por las hijas de mi padre –Mary siente como esa mirada felina la traspasa sintiendo estrujársele el corazón.

-Por favor Fer -dice quedo- no me compares con ellos jamás.

-¡Eres una humana! -grita con odio, no solo a ella, sino a toda una especie.

-Esta humana te ama al igual que a tus hermanos con toda su alma

-¡MIENTES! - sisea con odio - ¡Te entregaste a ellos con facilidad! ¡Lo escuche!- se levanta como por un resorte levantando su puño dispuesto a estrellarlo en la cara de Mary.

-¡No es verdad! – a Mary se le descompone el rostro – Las cosas no son así.

-¡ERES LA PUTA DE UNO DE ELLOS! –grita con rabia.

-No lo soy - la observa comenzando a salir lagrimas de sus ojos - tenían el cañon de una pistola en la cabeza de tus hermanas... por eso lo hice y es por eso que cada maldito día lo hago... cada maldito día - aprieta los puños - ¡No te imaginas lo que he tenido que soportar!

Fer la sigue mirando contrariada.

-No es verdad – sisea con odio – te gusta, es por eso que sigues aquí.

-¿Acaso no ves a tus hermanas? – Las señala -¿Por qué crees que siguen intactas? – Se limpia las lagrimas – si hubieras estado junto a mi… lo hubiera hecho por ti de igual manera – la observa con tristeza – tu sabes que desde niña he hecho todo por ti… y lo seguiría haciendo… mi pequeña –iba a abrazarla ero en esos momentos se escucha a un soldado entrar

-Pero mira cuanta diversión hay aquí –sonríe con maldad; Mary observa con terror como mira a sus hijas, Fer aprieta los puños con desesperación al haberse descuidado por discutir con esa (a su parecer) maldita humana.

-¡Ellas no! -Fer la mira con sorpresa.-solo... solo no me toque frente a ellas, -el soldado la observa pues la ha reconocido.

-Tu eres del General Smith –esta prohibido tocarte, excepto él

-Por eso mismo... - aprieta los puños - el general no se dara cuenta ¿o si? Solo a ellas no.

El soldado la mira y piensa que la mujer está loca, sonríe malevolamente y alza su mano para llevarsela, pero siente que lo toman de la otra mano y al mirar ésta se encuentra en uno de los pechos de la cría mayor y sonriendo con cinismo la toma del brazo para sacarla.

Fer antes de salir mira de nuevo a su madre, pero sin tanto odio como lo había hecho momentos antes, la madre jura que ya no hay vida en esos ojos.

Al oír la puerta de acero cerrarse logra despertar de su trance y corre hacia ésta para ver si logra verla, forcejea en la puerta tratando de abrirla, gritando desesperada a su hija, llamándola por su nombre.

-¡FER!- pega en la puerta con los puños, mira por los barrotes y nota que la cría solo observa la puerta sin emoción alguna, para luego girarse y caminar a cualquier sitio donde el humano sacie sus bajos instintos.

-¡Metete ahí!- la avienta a una celda que esta a 2 mas alejadas de la de Mary, la niña se incorpora pero la mano en su nuca la mantiene con la cara en el colchón.

-Ya no valgo nada… - dice quedo cerrando sus ojos verdidorados.

Pero otros ojos de igual color se abren de su meditación, sintiendo una gran opresión en el pecho; sabe que su familia está en peligro pero también sabe que pronto acabará.

Con meticulosa frialdad, ha podido reunir gente que anhela su libertad, con precisión militar ha podido fraguar su plan, los demás científicos cautivos han construido una aeronave resguardándola en algún viejo almacén, pero hay algo que lo inquieta ¿Realmente podía confiar en Donatello? No dudo en aliarse con el enemigo aún por el noble sentimiento de proteger a su familia.

-Dr. Yoshi - Leonardo mira hacia donde lo llaman y está Karlein, el joven que lo ha ayudado y le debe mucho, pues fue quien lo curo, después que Krambler amputo sus manos.

Karlein es un joven en la veintena, su piel es aceitunada y está calvo; esto no llama la atención pero sí para el quelonio quién también nota una personalidad distinguida y de abolengo

- Buenas noticias-camina hacia el mutante- Hemos terminado- al oír esas palabras Leonardo se sorprende sólo han pasado unos 3 meses... 3 meses en el Infierno y una nave construida en ese periodo de tiempo.

-¿Todos han guardado silencio Karlein?

-Así es, no tiene que preocuparse por ello - el joven sonríe

-Hoy en la noche, avisen y recuérdales que no nos detendremos por nadie.

A cientos de miles de kilómetros...

Unos humanos llevan a la comuna de Stan unas cajas enormes metálicas, Raph y compañía observan el movimiento ignorando que sucede, cuando los humanos se marchan Stan tecleando un código en cada caja estas se abren mostrando unos trajes robóticos.

-Ponganselos- pide Stan y es obedecido, mas por saber como se verían puestos los trajes.

-Vaya traje - Raph mira una armadura negra de tecnología de punta, eran para Gael; Raph, Casey y Giovanni, adaptados a sus fisonomías y habilidades.

-¡Wow! ¡Ironman se queda corto!- dice Gael mirandose al espejo de cuerpo entero que hay en el dojo-están geniales- ladea su cabeza- Pero me veo muy flaco.

-Y a mi me hace ver gordo - refunfuña Raph pues la armadura le cubre hasta el caparazón dándole la apariencia de un tanque

-Raph tu siempre has estado gordo - Casey se mofa

-¿Y a ti que te "panzó? -rezonga pues el humano no es un canto a la esbeltez

-Pues a mi me late como se te ve tio - Gael sonríe- Y si tio Casey, si te ves mas llenito de ahí - señala la panza

-¡Muchacho majadero!- Casey enarca una ceja - ¡ahí están tus enseñanzas!- le reclama al quelonio rojo

-Si -observa al chico -¡Que orgullo!- Casey gruñe ante el "valemadrismo" de su camarada.

-¿Ya están listos? - llega Ingrid tambien vestida con una armadura, pues se empecino en acompañarlos, argumentando que un Yoshi va por un Yoshi.

- Lo estamos –Giovanni- responde por todos, tambien con la armadura, se gira un poco a su derecha al sentir unas energías.

- Recuerden: Raph y Casey sus armaduras están hechas para combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero son pesados, por lo que no deben perder tiempo en ver que tan fuerte es el enemigo; Gael y yo somos más ligeros y por consiguiente debemos movernos más rápido en conseguír objetivos ¿está claro?

Ellos solo asienten fastidiados de que no tengan tanta oportunidad de usar los trajes a su gusto y placer.

-¡Si, mi traje es flexible! - Gael da un par de giros para probarlo- Bueno, no tanto, pero si es comodo moverse - se pone serio repentinamente.

-Matar o morir - dice con la vista perdida -¿No es así?

-Salvar o morir - Rafa pone una mano en su hombro - esa es la realidad ahora... Salvar o morir.

Gael asiente y la mano de Gio en su hombro le da fortaleza.

-Oye Gio- Casey lo llama- No quiero ser grosero, pero ¿Tu tambien vas?

-Es mi deber como el hijo de Leonardo Yoshi- se pone sobre sus ojos una especie de mascara negra.

-Están creados para ayudar a las pesonas invidentes- lo activa y aunque no ve al 100% percibe las siluetas basandose en el calor corporal- Ustedes no se preocupen por mi.

-Yo pilotearé - miran a Stan - ¿Qué? ¿Acaso alguien asquerosamente rico como yo, no puede divertirse?

-¡Presumido! ¡Por eso me caias tan mal! -grune Raph

Stan se rie y se acomoda su traje de piloto- Créeme cuando te digo que el sentimiento es mutuo- camina hacia la aeronave que la compañía de su amigo Tony le mando junto a los trajes.

Rato después Stan pilotea basando las coordenadas que Giovanni indicó al sentir a Miguel

Volaron por espacio de una hora percibiendo en la lejanía una especie de conglomerado de fábricas abandonado en una extensa y desplaza zona

-Activar supresor de radar - la aeronave se volvió invisible a todo sistema de detección , aterrizando cerca

-Yo me quedo aquí para arrancar en cuanto salgan con los prisioneros- apura Stan, Raphael asiente y sale con Gael, Giovanni Casey e Ingrid al exterior.

- Andando - Raph sale seguido de los otros 3, entrando por una cloaca empiezan a correr por todo el tunel

-¿Sientes algo?- pregunta Gael corriendo a un lado de su hermano.

-Mucho - dice Gio - Siento muchas energías

-¿Mis padres?- ve a Gio asentir

-¡No se distraigan!- Casey les llama la atención, los mas jovenes les siguen corriendo por varios minutos

Mas una explosión hace cimbrar el túnel por donde van, apenas recuperandose van hacia los escombros para entrar por fin

-Vamos - Raph corre tras de ellos, los demás deteniendose al llegar a lo que parecia ser una puerta que comunicaba los sotanos

-Siento muchas presencias - Gio dice tranquilo

-Ya lo se pero - respinga un poco - ¿alguna conocida que este aquí?

-¡Eso lo averiguamos ahorita!- Raph da una patada a la puerta venciendola y entrando por fin.

Mientras arriba, la alerta roja suena enloquecida y los soldados corren por todas partes ante más estallidos, hay una carniceria donde los mutantes arrasan con sus verdugos, peleando con todo lo que tengan a la mano, sacando toda su rabia a flor de piel.

Los recien llegados tambien se suman a la pelea, Raph mira impresionado como Giovanni en silencio destaza a sus enemigos gracias a su katana-baston, mientras Ingrid hace lo mismo con sus katanas gemelas, Gael es el más rapido dando giros, golpeando en las cabezas y cuellos, para que la muerte sea instantanea.

-"Los has entrenado bien, bro"- sonríe con orgullo.

De pronto Giovanni se quedo estatico, respirando acelerado –siento una presencia- parpadea y luego cierra fuerte sus ojos para enfocarse bien

-Es... es la de... papá

-¡Que! –Gael lo mira sorprendido y feliz, mira a la muchedumbre, hay tantos mutantes maltrechos pelear, pero aun no ven a Leonardo.

-¡PAPÁ! - grita Gael -¡PADRE! -Leonardo se gira rapidamente y observa atonito que esa voz no es un sueño.

-¿Gael?- camina entre la muchedumbre que pelea - ¡GAEL!- lo abraza cargandolo en vilo - ¡Dios mío, mi Gael!- jadea al ver a Gio - abrazandolo también

-Giovanni - sonríe consternado - Ingrid - sollozo al sentir el abrazo de sus hijos -¡Mis hijos! - aprieta fuertemente los ojos -están vivos y a salvo - los aprieta mas.

-¿Y que hay de mi, hermano? - Raph se para frente a ellos, Leo se rie un poco y suelta a los chicos para abrazar a su hermano-Dios que gusto me da verte "Cabeza loca"

-Lo sé "Intrepido"- parpadea tambien aguantandose el llanto.

-Padre... tus manos- Ingrid se lleva la mano a su boca.

-Esto no es nada- frunce el ceño – ¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Hay que hallar a nuestras familias!- mira a Raph – Creo que Monalisa y los gemelos están en el ala este como obreros, ve por ellos

-Si - Raph estrecha puños con su hermano -¡Nos faltará algo de nuestro cuerpo pero nuestra alma y honor siguen intactos!

Leonardo asiente y llama a un mutante - Lleva a mi hermano al ala este y reúnanse en 20 mins. - mira fijo a su hermano y a su aliado- y no se contengan, ellos no tuvieron misericordia de nosotros.

Raph asiente y sonríe de lado observando al chico

-Ya estas con tu padre, sé que podrás solo Gael.

-Si tio - asiente - tuve un buen maestro -ambos asienten y Raph sale tras el mutante que habria de llevarlo con los suyos.

-Ingrid ve al ala norte, es donde están las mujeres; llévate a Giovanni -ambos jóvenes asienten y van con otros mutantes que los guiaran y ayudaran en batalla.

-¡Gael sígueme!- van corriendo entre explosiones y disparos, acabando con cuanto malnacido se les atraviese en el camino llegando al laboratorio

-¡MIKE! - mira a todos lados

-¡AQUÍ!- a pesar de estar semi sedado pudo escucharlo y llama a su hermano; está acostado en una plancha con sensores en su cabeza, esta atado a los cinturones de la plancha.

Leonardo desata a su hermano y lo ayuda a incorporarse.

-Leo -señala hacia otro cuarto - libera a Nancy , está en la otra habitación- señala débilmente con su dedo.

-Gael - el chico asiente y va pero se queda helado al ver varios contenedores donde en uno esta su querida tía y a otros mutantes..

-Dios...- mira a su padre quién sienta a Mikey en una silla

-Hace mucho que ya se fueron... - dice quedo -... Libéralos –le pide a su hermano

Leonardo mira a todos lados y encuentra un extintor en una pared, lo toma y regresa, pero una mano en su brazo lo detiene.

-Pero - Gael traga saliva -¿es lo correcto? Esta dentro de ese liquido y conectada a miles de cables –Quizás... aun esté viva- dice con esperanza en la mirada, mas Miguel niega con la cabeza

-Ella ya no está ahí; nunca mas -su tío tiene lágrimas en los ojos

-Además –Leo habla- Si llegasen a despertar, no sabemos que secuelas tengan, su vida sería un infierno- Gael baja la mirada

-Ella esta... -Gael niega con el rostro.

-Es mejor así - Miguel llora amargamente - solo tienen que apagar ese aparato y será libre.

Leonardo se acerca a la maquina principal donde están los contenedores-Perdoname- mira a los otros mutantes- Tengan una muerte verdadera... en Paz -con ambas manos golpea el teclado varias veces hasta que se apagó, unas pantallas que revisan los signos vitales marcan una línea horizontal.

Miguel se levanta lentamente de la silla y con paso vacilante, se acerca al vidrio y pone una mano en ella.

-Adiós mi amada esposa... descansa donde quiera que estés... cuando me toque partir... estaremos juntos por siempre.

Pero ni bien se aleja cuando un contenedor revienta en mil pedazos por un disparo, haciéndolo caer al suelo y Leonardo cubre con su cuerpo a Gael, todos miran a la Dra. Parker apuntar con una pistola.

-¡Ah no! ¡Mi espécimen no se va!-carga cartucho- ¡Ni se te ocurra! - advierte a Leonardo apuntando a Gael a su cabeza, pero oye un temblor ligero atrás de ella.

-¡AAAAGH!- un archivero de 200 kilos le cae encima matándola al instante, como la cucaracha que es.

-¿Que? - Gael observa sorprendido.

-No amenaces... a mi sobrino -Mike jadea aun en el suelo, sus ojos son brillantes como el oro, se levanta aunque un mareo lo sorprende.

-Tío - corre Gael -¿Estas bien?- lo sostiene.

-Mikey - Leo se acerca- ¿Como lo hiciste?- mira con asco la sangre salir debajo del archivero, imaginando la masa de carne que ahora yace bajo éste.

-No... no lo sé... solo lo pensé - se toma la cabeza -¿Que maldita cosa me hicieron? – mira a su hermano extrañado y asustado.

-Sea lo que sea, lo veremos saliendo de aqui -Leo lo toma ayudandolo a levantarse

-¿Puedes caminar? –pone un brazo de Mike sobre sus hombros.

-Creo que si - jadea un poco - busquemos a los demás

Leo asiente y salen de la habitacion, Mikey echa un ultimo vistazo a su adorada Nancy.

-¿Por donde vamos ahora papa? - Gael sonaba desesperado -Faltan mis hermanas, mi mama

-¡Dr. Yoshi!- Karlein agita su mano -¡POR AQUI! -al verlo van hacia el joven

-¡Llévalos a la nave!-pide y mira a Gael - ¡Necesito que cuides de tú tío, yo buscare a mamá!

-Pero... papá.

-¡Obedece! – grita sintiendo que ya pierde mucho tiempo y no queria gastarlo mas en discutir con un muchachito de 12 años

-¡Yo puedo pelear! - eleva la voz - no sabes todo lo que he hecho.

-¡Lo se! ¡El mismo infierno que he pasado yo!- se calma un poco - No es momento de discutir Gael, eres todo un hombre y necesito que cuides a tu tio – observa a su hermano menor y de nuevo a su hijo - Él te necesita -Gael respira agitado y molesto

-Lo hare pero tienes que regresar con ella, padre –le mira determinado -Vamos tio salgamos de aqui –van con Karlein.

-Hay algunos guardias aun - Karlein dice preocupado mirando al chico.

-Dejamelos a mi - Gael sonríe de lado - yo puedo -Leonardo lo observa orgulloso sabiendo que podran llegar a la nave.

-Papá - Ingrid llega - ya se donde esta el lugar donde están las mas jovenes, quizas este ahí... -

-Fer - dice casi sin aire Leo.

-Yo se donde están sus hijas Doctor Yoshi - un mutante renegado dice de pronto.

-¡Llevanos! - Ingrid jadea -¡Rapido!

Corriendo llegan a área; gritando el nombre de Mary y sus hijas

-¡MARY! ¡MARYYYYY!- Leo entra a una de las celdas y encuentra a sus hijas pequeñas

-¡PAPIII! - gritan las pequeñas al ver a su padre, Leonardo las abraza besando sus cabecitas- ¿En donde está mamá? –mira a cada una

-¡Se la llevaron con el hombre malo!- dice Patty -¡Siempre se la llevan! -Leo frunce el ceño - ¡Ingrid! - su hija entra rapidamente - Llevate a tus hermanas a la nave

-Enanas - Ingrid las abraza y carga - ¡Vamonos de este feo lugar! - les sonríe dandoles confianza - regresare papa - asiente ingrid - ve por mi hermana y mama -

Leonardo asiente y sale corriendo en busca de los demás, pero se detiene al escuchar en una de las habitaciones

-¡Nooo! – Mary forcejea su brazo, mientras Smith la lleva a rastras -¡No comprende que me duele! –

-¡CALLATE Y HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO! – Le da un puñetazo que la tira al suelo por el golpe, la pobre mujer se lleva la mano a la zona golpeada, agarrandose el vientre - me duele...- termina sollozando, pero el sujeto nefasto la ignora jalandola de la ropa.

-¡TU AHORA ME PERTENECES Y TE VIENES CONMIGO, PERRA!

-¡SUELTAME! – se queja a la vez que es arrastrada varios metros -¡de verdad me duele maldito!

Smith iba a golpearla, cuando como en una pesadilla ve a un quelonio de casi 2 metros abalanzanrse sobre él, rodando como fieras, siente el puño de Leonardo estrellarse en su cara, noqueandolo.

-¡Maldito!...- el puño del mutante tiembla, desea matarlo pero sabe que ya no puede perder mas tiempo

-Mary, mi amor tenemos que irnos- la trata d levantar y es cuando percibe el vientre gestante que ya se está notando

- Déjame aquí; llevate a las ni...- Leonardo la carga y empieza a correr

-¡Nunca te dejare! - corre rapidamente - ¡En las buenas y en las malas! – sigue la loca carrera ignorando las explosiones, los gritos de dolor y agonia de ambos bandos enemigos.

-Pero me...duele demasiado -Leo la observa de nuevo y niega con el rostro

-Resiste –sigue corriendo

-No, espera - le toca de la cara para que la mire - Fer... tenemos que ir por ella... - respira agitada – Leo, ella no esta bien, por favor dejame aqui y ve por ella pronto... yo estare bien -Leonardo se muerde el labio inferior, le ha prometido a Gael que regresaría por su madre

-Te dejaré en la nave e iré por mi hija- apura d enuevo la carrera,. Sin saber que tambien Raph corre por los pasillos y se los encuentra deteniendose ambos antes de chocar.

-Raph - Leo lo observa - encontraste a... – su hermano niega con la cabeza.

-¡Leo ya no hay tiempo! ¡La nave está a punto de despegar!

-Tengo que ir por mi hija -mira a Mary -¿Sabes donde está Fer?

-Leo... ella esta un par de celdas donde estaba yo

-¡Tienes que ir por ella ya! ¡Dámela, yo me la llevo! -Raph extiende los brazos y la carga pero intercambia miradas con su hermano al ver su vientre.

-No te preocupes yo la llevare a salvo, se lo prometi a Gael - Yo llevare a Mary a la nave; ve por tú gatita -Leo asiente

-Ten cuidado -le da la espalda y se aleja rapidamente.

Leonardo sigue su camino entrando en la celda

-Fer... - la halla desnuda sentada en un rincón abrazando sus piernas y con el rostro oculto en las rodillas, balanceándose lentamente.

-Pequeña - Leo se pone a su altura -Estas viva mi pequeña - trata de tocarle pero ella retrocede rapidamente.

-Fer soy yo… Otosan.. - su cara se desfigura de dolor al ver a su hija en ese estado, ella sigue sin devolver la mirada.

-Los odio – susurra -Los odio a todos... - levanta la mirada - los mataré a todos

-Fer – su padre traga saliva pero se recompone - tenemos que salir de aqui ahora - con sus manos rapidamente hace punto de presion para que la pobre niña quede sin sentido, luego toma una sabana que hay ahí y la cubre, pegando carrera

Es así como el clan Yoshi sale de ese infierno sin saber que entraron a otro peor

En la nave, Karlein toma asiento en el area del piloto, Don en la del copiloto encendiendo la aeronave, Raph se molesta al ver a Don y se acerca .

-¡Espera! ¡Aun no llega Leo! –detiene su mano, pero el quelonio purpura da un manazo y continua.

-El dijo que no esperaramos a nadie.- esta afirmacion impresiona a Raphael

-¡MALDITO SEAS DON! - Raph ruge- ¡ESPERA!- grita desesperado porque Don ya activa la aeronave para escapar.

-¡NO ARRIESGARE...! -el puño de Raph da de lleno en la mandibula tumbandolo

-¡MALDITA SEA! – se soba la mandibula- ¡¿ACASO NO PIENSAS QUE TODOS MORIREMOS?!

-¡QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE PIENSE! - observa a la familia de su hermano intacta -¡MIRA COMO ESTAMOS NOSOTROS!

- ¡Ya vienen! - Giovanni avisa al sentir la energía de u padre y hermana

Leonardo entra rapidamente con Fer entre sus brazos, se sienta en el piso a un lado de su esposa que abraza a sus hijas pequeñas con Ingrid, Gael y Giovanni.

-Salgamos de este maldito lugar - dice con los dientes apretados - pero esto no acaba aqui -observa a su mujer maltrecha y a su hija en sus brazos

-¡ESTO NO ACABA AQUI ANTHONY KRAMBLER!- grita al exterior a manera de advertencia y venganza

Karlein asiente y se eleva pero ni bien lo hacen y una jauría de naves-robot caza los van persiguiendo, todos los mutantes "civiles" se agazapan en el fondo de la nave, abrazandose mujeres, niños, hombres, con la desesperacion y el miedo en sus miradas. El piloto trata de burlar las naves lo mejor que puede; afortunadamente ya están a cielo limpio, aunque las naves cazas siguen disparando.

-Maldicion- Don gruñe desperado.

-¿Hay alguna manera de burlarlos?- Raph se acerca a su hermano, aunque se agarra al respaldo del sillon cuando una explosion cercana casi les da.

-¡Ninguna! Son naves diseñadas para seguir el calor y burlar las barreras- traga saliva- Danielle y yo los diseñamos- el quelonio rojo traga saliva maldiciendo mentalmente a su hermano y su poderoso cerebro

-Chicos- la voz de Stan se oye por radio - veo que hay problemas- El medico ve a las 3 naves, verifica con el computador de la suya y hace calculos mentales.

-"¡No lo lograran!"- se muerde el labio inferior y llega a su mente una idea descabellada.

- Leo ¿Sabes que te considero mi hermano? – sonríe un poco- ¿Y que un hermano hace lo que sea?- todos se callan al oír sus palabras por el altavoz.

-Stan?- deja a Mary y camina al tablero principal- ¡Stan no estoy para juegos!- jadea pensando lo peor.

-Cuida a la familia bro, te echare de menos - parte rumbo al conglomerado; Stan traga saliva y sonríe, seguro que Stella Lurie estaría orgullosa de su bisnieto.

-¡VAYANSE AL INFIERNO! ¡PERROS NAZIS! -La nave se impacta haciendo una explosión en cadena, arrasando con enormes bolas de fuego.

El laboriatorio vuela en mil pedazos con sus contenedores, las bolas de fuego, parecen querer borrar todo, dejar ninguna marca del horror que se vivio por solo 3 meses.

-¡SALGAMOS DE...!- los antimutantes son eliminados por el fuego purificador, algunos siendo desintegrados, otros desgarrados por el impacto, el resto corriendo inutilmente pero el Diablo, como buen pactante ya quiere cobrar sus almas.

-¡Señor Krambler!- un soldado hace contacto con la señal de Krambler- ¡Los mutantes han escapado! –la señal se corta al hacer explosion el lugar, pero el nefasto humano mira por la pantalla la destrucción de sus hombres, con rapidez teclea el resto de las camaras solo viendo mas destruccion, furioso da un golpe en el teclado apagando la pantalla.

-Maldita sea...- traga saliva pensando que solo es cuestion de tiempo para que su destino sea el mismo.

-Stan... -Leonardo está incrédulo que su mejor amigo se haya matado, se lleva una mano al rostro, es demasiado afrontar tantas muertes, Raph se acerca de igual manera contrariado.

-Fue muy valiente y realmente te apreciaba mucho- le dice a manera de apoyo- Ahora hagamos que su sacrificio valga la pena.- Leo mira a su hermano y le da la razon en silencio, pero sus ojos con lagrimas quieren traicionarlo, su hija mayor se arrodilla junto a él, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su padre.

-Stan pidió que al escapar fuéramos a la comuna de Europa – susurra Ingrid y da las coordenadas a Karlein, emprendiendo el rumbo a la comuna, el cual fue en completo silencio; poco tiempo después llegan aterrizando la nave perfectamente; los mas fuetes empezaron a ayudar a los mutantes heridos o demasiado debiles para caminar, siendo llevados alguunos en camillas, otros en brazos por el resto de los mutantes libres que vivian en la comuna al interior de ésta.

-Debemos atender a los heridos - Gael esta al lado de su tio Raphael, el niño esta en completo silencio, sin duda muy preocupado por lo que ha sucedido, su padre camina hacia el y le pasa un brazo por los hombros.

-Gael - Leo lo observa - lo peor ya paso, ahora...

-¡¿Acaso hablas en serio?! -lo mira ofendido- ¿Acaso no has visto a mamá? ¿A Fer?-Leonardo pone una rodilla en el suelo y pone sus manos en sus hombros.

- Gael por favor, ahora te necesito ahora más fuerte que nunca-traga el nudo en su garganta -No puedo solo con todo esto, realmente no puedo-el chico asiente en silencio, viendo al equipo medico atender a los supervivientes, en sus rostros hay rictus de horror al ver los cuerpos tan dañados, las mentes tan lastimadas, imaginandose el horror que vivieron...

Y todo por una variación en el ADN.

Y así los días posteriores al escape, los menos "heridos" son llevados a las cabañas y a las oficinas de la comuna, para tener sus datos listos y empezar a buscar a sus familias, si se tenía suerte eran mandados inmediatamente con éstas con identificaciones falsas para poder burlar las fronteras humanas.

Ingrid en los aeropuertos, fue testigo de muchos reencuentros, todo enmedio de llantos, abrazos y besos, recibiendo en cientos de idiomas bendiciones a la chica y a su familia.

Ella con una sonrisa triste, agradece el gesto pero por dentro deseando que esas familias fueran la suya y así se marcha de vuelta a su comuna para seguir juntando a mas familias.

Al resto, los menos afortunados, los "modificados" se les otorgó toda la ayuda médica posible, analizando su sangre para empezar a desintoxicarla, buscando organos dañados, modificaciones internas, experimentos que rayan en la locura.

Esto es como un aliciente para el Dr. Yoshi, dando indicaciones, dirigiendo oralmente cirugias, ayudando en todo lo que se podia ya que sus protesis no pueden manejar algo tan peligroso como un bisturí o tan fragil como un cuerpo lastimado; en esos momentos todo es tension y pesadumbre al pensar que mal tan grande habian cometido, unos tan ensimismados que no prestan atencion a su alrededor hasta que...

-¡NO SE ME ACERQUE MALDITO!- grita una joven que sería atendida por Don, quien se queda petrificado y baja su mirada con impotencia.

-Tu mismo te lo buscaste al aliarte con esos malditos –Raphael masculla molesto, al oirlo su hermano menor, este se gira furioso.

-¡Hubieras hecho lo mismo en mi lugar!- mira a todos -¡Cualquiera!

- A mi me ofrecieron que me rindiera - Leonardo se acerca- pero no lo hice, porque sabia que esos seres me atacarian peor si llegaba a cometer un error y aparte –entrecierra los ojos- jamás cometeria un daño a gente inocente.

Don lo mira con burla -¡Y mirate! -lo señala-¡Manco! ¡Inutilizado! ¡Con una mujer y una hija deshonradas!- sin notarlo el quelonio púrpura saca en su hermano mayor toda su ira y frustración contenidas, pero éste, furioso lo toma de la nuca con fuerza mirándolo a los ojos.

-¡PERO NO PERDIMOS EL HONOR! – Susurra con rabia, Donatello cree firmemente que morirá en ese instante, al ver esa gelidez en los ojos de su hermano, la misma que mostraba a Shreder o a un enemigo mortal- ¡Ese honor que cambiaste por cobardía!- lo tumba al suelo.

Don se levanta como puede y se aleja síntiendo las miradas de todos, tanto de desprecio como de lástima

-Tu conciencia no te dejara nunca tranquilo -le dice mientras se aleja -Y eso lo sabes y apuesto a que te duele.

-!Wow! Si que te controlaste, yo mínimo lo mataba si a mi me hubiera dicho eso -dice Raph.

-¿Mas muertes hermano? - Leo niega con la cabeza- En cierto punto lo comrpendo – mira al bandana roja - pero no lo entiendo –por respuesta obtiene un bufido de Raphael.

-No encontré a Mona ni a los gemelos, estuve preguntando a todos los mutantes que pude, pero -baja la mirada - Nunca los vieron.

-Lamento oír eso Raph - Leo pone una mano en el hombro y de repente recuerda algo

-Según escuche rumores, algunos mutantes fueron llevados a una isla que pertencia a un antimutante, creo que se llamaba Isla Tirik - dice Leo – Iremos ahí para encontrarlos- Giovanni que esta ahí palidece al oír el lugar.

-¿Isla Tirik? –jadea el joven, esto hace confundir a Leonardo, pero traga saliva al ver a Ingrid llorar, el joven aspira aire controlando su voz lo mejor que puede para que no se oyera quebrada.

- En esa isla existia una planta nuclear que exploto o eso dijeron en las noticias... una gran explosión dijeron... Nadie sobrevivió. –solloza el joven llevándose un puño cerca de sus labios-Fue una desgracia comparada con Chernobyl.

- No... -Raph niega con la cabeza llevando sus manos ahí, pero luego toma a Giovanni de los brazos estrujandolo

-¡No es verdad! ¡Estás equivocado ciego idiota! –lo zarandea-¡ESTAS EQUIVOCADO!- lo suelta y cae de rodillas llorando.

-No Mona... No mis niños -los presentes lo observan, la gran tormenta convertida en una fragil llovizna.

-Tio raph - Gael se arrodilla con el - no llores por favor –lo abraza.- Yo creo que ellos deben estar bien ¡ya veras! –trata de infundirle animos- Por mientras, yo puedo ser tu hijo tambien- sonríe con tristeza Raph sólo lo acerca más a él.

Karlein por su lado llega hacia Leonardo quien mira la tristeza de su hermano como propia, el joven al ver todo eso, cree que lo que esta a punto de hacer es lo correcto.

- Dr. Yoshi - Karlein se acerca - A nombre de mi padre quiero agradecer el que nos haya salvado; Leonardo solo asiente y observa a todos los que pasaron esa pesadilla, que lejos esta la vida que llevó tranquila tiempo atras ahora quedan solo despojos.

-Ahora solo tenemos que encontrar un lugar donde todos estemos a salvo - dice serio- Para recuperarnos de nuestras heridas y mentes.

-Permitame ayudarle con ello- Leonardo lo mira al oír esas palabras

-¿Sabes de un lugar así? – lo mira

-Así es – asiente y sonríe enigmáticamente - Permítame dirigirlos a todos a ese lugar.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de ese lugar?- Enarca una ceja, nervioso por la forma como le habla el joven.

-La OCI - sonríe y en ese momento el lugar empieza a temblar asustando a todos

Y lo ultimo que vieron fue la oscuridad.

Bueh! un nuevo capi, espero les haya gustado, reviews, consejos, jitomatazos son bienvenidos

Si tienen internet... ¡Pues ahi nos vemos!


	15. Chapter 15

**HOLA! Que gusto me da verlos, por fin hemos vuelto, una SUPER disculpa por la tardanza pero por cosas fuera de mi voluntad no podía volver**

**Espero les guste el capitulo final, que es más como un epílogo.**

**COORREEELAAAAA**

**-¿Nh? - Leonardo abre los ojos encontrándose en una blanca habitación, se incorpora llevándose una mano a la cabeza pero se sorprende al ya no verse las burdas prótesis negras, sino réplicas exactas de sus manos.**

**-¿Sorprendido?- al ver a la puerta está Raph con ¿2 ojos?, su hermano nota su sorpresa y ríe un poco.**

**-¿Sabías que Karlein es el príncipe heredero de su planeta?- camina hacia él y se sienta en la cama - Y en pago por haberlo salvado, su padre pidió que fuésemos curados de nuestras heridas, nuestra gente ahora está bien, todos los quimcos y experimentos que nos inocularon los Antimutantes han sido erradicados –se lleva una mano al ojo que tiene una cicatriz- Y bueno nos pusieron protesis a los que nos falta algo.**

**Su hermano asiente en silencio y se mira sus manos de nuevo, son perfectas en todo sentido, calidas, la piel es una genuina replica de la natural.**

**-Prótesis cibernéticos - señala – Ya levántate perezoso, has dormido desde ayer que nos abdujeron **

**-¿Y el resto?- se levanta de la cama despacio pues se siente muy mareado, Raph se cruza de brazos y bufa**

**-Pues Mike está bien y Don - se lleva una mano al cuello - Don está encarcelado**

**-¿Encarcelado? - Leo se sorprende**

**-¿Que más esperabas? - Raph levanta los hombros - después de lo que hizo, como traicionarnos, aunque él argumenta que lo hizo por proteger a su mujer e hijos. –Mira a un lado- Aunque una no se lo merezca- murmura con rencor**

**Leo solo niega con el rostro, todo había pasado tan rápido que no caía en cuenta hasta que recuerda a su esposa e hijas. **

**-¿Mis hijas? - se pone de pie - ¿Mary? – mira a todos lados con la preocupación a flor de piel.**

**-Vengo a llevarte con ellas -le da una palmada en el caparazón y Leo le sigue a un camarote donde Mary y las niñas están cómodamente instaladas.**

**Al llegar las niñas jugaban tranquilamente con un par de muñecas que les había obsequiado el príncipe, Mary y Fer continúan dormidas, el pelo de Fer ha crecido nuevamente y los golpes de la cara han desaparecido.**

**- Leo sonríe y pasa su mano por el cabello apenas crecido, donde se le forman rizos apretados, pero apenas el contacto la chiquilla gruñe dando un zarpazo, Leo retira la mano rápidamente frunciendo el ceño**

**-¡No me toques! - ruge con rabia y corre a otro cuarto**

**- Dale tiempo - susurra Raph -No fue nada bonito lo que pasó - pone una mano en el hombro de su hermano.**

**Leonardo asiente y la puerta deslizante se abre; apareciendo un ser con el rostro parecido a una morsa; los mutantes determinaron que es militar por el porte hosco y duro**

**-Soy el General Attwala; uno de los miembros principales de la Organización de Control Intergaláctico (OCI)**

**El Rey Kardarr del planeta Dirock 10 como agradecimiento al salvar al Principe Heredero nos solicitó que ayudemos a su gente**

**-Gracias General - Leo hace una reverencia - de verdad agradezco eso**

**-El que lo agradece es el Rey - asiente - y nosotros también - señala las instalaciones - pónganse cómodos, son bienvenidos usted y los suyos**

**-Gracias de nuevo General – El mutante murmura y el militar sale habiendo cumplido su orden satisfactoriamente.**

**Leonardo trata de ir a buscar de nuevo a su pequeña pero su mujer despierta**

**-Te dejo bro, voy con Mike – dice Raph saliendo del camarote.**

**Leonardo suspira pues sabe que Raph se ha ido para que afronte su problema directamente, mira a su esposa que va despertando más.**

**-¿Cómo te sientes? - fue su pregunta llana, Mary se incorpora y suspira pues el monosuit celeste que lleva le hace marcar su vientre - Te calculo unas 7 semanas de embarazo.**

**Mary baja la mirada con tristeza apretando las sabanas con sus manos**

**-No te culpo si... - desvía la mirada esperando lo peor, que sea repudiada por su esposo.**

**-Tú no tienes culpa alguna y creo que deberíamos seguir adelante **

**-Pero... - sigue sin mirar a Leo a los ojos - todo lo que paso... lo que pasamos y este bebé - se toma el vientre - no tiene culpa de nada pero es hijo de... **

**- Mi hijo- Mary voltea a verlo y lo mira acercarse a ella para tomar su mano - Nuestro hijo**

**-Leo... - sonríe con los ojos cristalinos - tú... **

**-Tenemos que estar juntos para nuestros hijos, que ahora serán seis - ríe un poco -¿imaginabas una familia así de grande? -Mary niega con la cabeza y sonríe, lleva su mano trémula a la mejilla de Leo.**

**Al gesto con miedo, él la atrae a sus brazos para protegerla, para hacerla sentir amada.**

**-Te amo, Mary Alatriste –cierra los ojos, aspirando el perfume natural de su cabello- Quiero que nunca, nunca lo olvides- le susurra- Sin importar nada, sin importar qué – la mece con amor- Juntos tu y yo.**

**Ante lo oído, la mujer se siente aliviada y agradecida al cielo de tener un esposo como Leonardo Yoshi.**

**Los días han pasado lentamente en la estación espacial de la OCI; quien jamás ha visitado el universo, el lugar le parece a una película de ciencia ficción de los años 80´s , todo tan futurista, con naves espaciales surcando el espacio, robots yendo y viniendo al igual que diversos seres.**

**Los mutantes que han desertado del planeta que les vio nacer tratan de acoplarse lo mejor que podían a esta nueva situación; algunos como Raphael a sopesar el dolor, el trauma, junto con Mikey y su hijo que ayudan en cualquier situación legal que tengan a la mano, pero también reciben asesoría para las Leyes Intergalácticas y Leonardo en curar las heridas físicas y a cómo puede también las heridas del alma.**

**De los niños Yoshi, algunos recibían clases de enseñanza con tutores de la OCI, les daban clases de lo básico, de cómo sobrevivir en el Espacio y algunas reglas de conducta en tal o cual planeta.**

**De Donatello, pues… él con su familia son prisioneros en las celdas de la OCI, el Príncipe Karlein no cedió en acusarlo de asesinarlo y ahora espera el genio Yoshi su sentencia de muerte.**

**Cierto día Leonardo recibe en el ala medica de la base espacial la visita de su hijo mayor, Giovanni quien quiere hablar con él sobre regresar a la Tierra.**

**-¿Estás seguro?- Leo deja de investigar para verlo directamente y cree que es una locura lo que el joven de tez esmeralda está pensando.**

**-Lo estoy y es necesario, no podemos dejar al resto de nuestros hermanos de raza allá; sabiendo que Krambler está aún vivo-habla el joven invidente con seguridad.**

**-Por ese lado estoy de acuerdo contigo – dice muy serio el líder- pero será un duro golpe para los demás que aun sienten secuelas de esos malditos.**

**-Lo se padre, es por eso que tenemos que terminar ese asunto, de una vez por todas –habla con decisión- además no soy alguien hecho para vivir en el espacio -sonríe - no soy un extraterrestre- Leo al oírlo agradece que su hijo sea ciego o lo vería palidecer.**

**-¿Cuándo te marcharas? –trata de evitarlo pero su voz se oye triste, pero su hijo lo ignora.**

**-Lo más pronto posible - camina hacia su padre - Te extrañaré-se levanta y camina hacia su padre.**

**- Te extrañaré mucho, hijo mío - lo abraza con fuerza y Giovanni responde con cariño **

**-¿Cómo le dirás a tú madre que te marchas?- Leo susurra - Ella tiene la esperanza que estaríamos juntos- Giovanni queda en silencio y comprende la situación. **

**-Se lo diré esta noche, no quiero demorar más esto- se separa del abrazo**

**-Padre… ¿Cómo te ha ido con Fer? ¿Alguna mejoría?**

**-No mejora tanto como quisiera-Leo da un suspiro-Solo espero que supere de a poco esto**

**-Ella es muy fuerte - aprieta con su mano el hombro sin saber que su padre le ha mentido; la niña es esquiva y taciturna volviéndose demasiado agresiva con cualquiera que se le acercara demasiado, recurriendo los enfermeros a los sedantes; Raph mediante terapia trata de ayudarla pero ya tiene un diagnóstico.**

**Diagnostico que le informo a Leonardo una tarde que fue a visitarlo para hablar de los pacientes.**

**-Esquizofrenia paranoide con altas tendencias suicidas – le dice al padre quien solo niega con la cabeza. -Sin mencionar episodios psicópatas -bufa recargando su peso en la silla**

**-¿Es tú veredicto final? - Leo está sentado frente a su hermano leyendo los informes y lleva su mano a su frente - ¿Que sugieres?**

**- Intérnala -dice el psiquiatra, ve el comportamiento de su hermano mayor, es comprensivo que dude, pues a nadie le gusta saber que un hijo está terriblemente trastornado.**

**-No hay otra opción por lo que veo-niega con el rostro-¡¿Cómo demonios llego a pasar todo esto?! –bufa de frustración ¡Todo era tan normal!**

**-Leo cómo medico te lo sugiero, es un peligro para ella y para quienes la rodean-Trata de oírse optimista-Miremos el lado positivo: aquí podrán ayudarnos, sus terapias son mejores que las de la Tierra -trata de animar a Leonardo; sin saber que son observados por las cámaras de vigilancia**

**-Fer es la única que sufrió episodios de lo más graves-Raph frunce el ceño-, ella observó la muerte de Angie, sufrió la impotencia de no poder defenderla y aunque ambas fueron violentadas y a diferencia de Mary, Fer es una niña.**

**-Tu mujer tiene pesadillas constantes por lo ocurrido pero en tu hija ya es un trauma -Leo asiente dándole la razón**

**- Mikey no sabe aún lo de Angie ¿cierto? preferiría esperar a que se recupere más**

**-Sí, yo también pienso lo mismo; ahora con todo lo que le ha pasado saber que Angie murió... de esa manera tan horrenda... - siente nauseas al pensar en ese infierno -Dios...**

**-Dios no existe, Raph - Leo dice lúgubre - Y sí existe es sólo para los malditos humanos.**

**-No sé qué contestarte... pero si dios existe en los humanos, no los freno para tanta, barbarie, si supieras todo lo que pasamos tu hijo y yo en esa maldita isla.**

**-Gael me lo ha contado; y cada palabra es una puñalada porque no lo protegí, no protegí a nadie**

**No puedes estar en todas, además para eso somos familia y yo estuve ahí, ahora volviendo a lo de Fer tenemos que internarla lo más pronto posible**

**-Sí, hablaré con Mary está tarde - se levanta- Gracias Raph - sale del consultorio, camina lento sopesando la información recibida, el enorme pasillo tiene un ventanal donde se ve el universo en su gloria; observa sin notar la presencia acercarse.**

**-Saludos Dr. Yoshi - el General Attwala se para a un lado de Leonardo - deseo hablar con usted - le mira de reojo - sobre su hija**

**Leonardo lo mira fijo y cree adivinar qué se propone el militar entrecierra los ojos per o el gesto lo ignora Attwala.**

**-A pesar de la situación que enfrenta en estos momentos, veo en ella un potencial para entrar en las filas bélicas de la OCI, por supuesto yo me encargare de su entrenamiento y su vigilancia constante - Leo sonríe de lado y niega con la cabeza**

**-¿A pesar de lo mal que está?**

**-Créame Dr. Yoshi cuando le digo que veo una gran ventaja en ella - se gira para verlo directamente - y a cambio su hermano Donatello y la familia de él serán perdonados a la ejecución por una condena más... benévola**

**Pero mi hija no está bien ahora - habla rápido el mutante y eso lo espera el militar y no se rendirá.**

**-Como le dije el potencial de su hija es el mejor que he podido detectar y le repito… hay una ventaja - lo observa enarcando una ceja - el perdón de la familia de su hermano y de él mismo**

**Leonardo piensa detenidamente eran ya varias noticias recibidas en un solo rato.**

**-Creo que no hay mucho que pensar Dr. Yoshi - pone una mano en su hombro -pero lo dejare hacerlo, solo que no lo haga mucho ya que las opciones no son demasiadas**

**Leonardo solo asiente y prosigue su camino en silencio, el general lo observa marcharse con seriedad, da media vuelta y se aleja de igual manera.**

**-¿Todo bien papa? - la voz de gael hace que Leo salga de sus pensamiento.**

**-No... Bueno por el momento no lo sé**

**-¡Orales! parece que es algo serio - se queda parado frente a su padre y se pone serio - mejor cuéntame papá... - sonríe un poco -¿o es que no confías en el más guapo de tus hijos?**

**Leonardo sonríe un poco - y por lo que veo el más modesto - pasa una mano sobre el hombro del chico - ya eres todo un hombre Gael - comienzan a caminar juntos - así que hablaremos de hombre a hombre -**

**Ambos caminan por un largo pasillo como fondo el gran espacio que los rodea.**

**Cuenta con detalle lo pedido por Attwala, Gael aprieta la mandíbula, pues sabe que el extraterrestre aprovecha la situación de la familia-¿Y que es lo que piensas hacer?- Gael frunce el ceño- ¿no podemos hacer algo?**

**-Creo que debería aceptar - murmura - sería para ayudarnos todos**

**-Por el tío Don lo entiendo- Gael enarca una ceja- aunque por Danielle no tanto, es que no me cuadra esto... –se rasca la cabeza confundido - ¿ya lo sabe mama?**

**-se lo diré en la cena y que sea lo que dice... lo que el destino quiera**

**-Cómo digas papá - Gael suspira- como quisiera que las cosas fueran como antes-**

**-Yo también.**

**Y así se hizo, Leonardo llega a casa ayudando a Mary con la cena para su prole, lleva las vasijas a la mesa donde Frida, Patty los esperan con Gael en la mesa**

**Mary se sienta despacio por su avanzado embarazo y luego su esposo, por un rato no dicen palabras.**

**-El Gral. Attwala quiere a Fer en sus listas - juega un poco con su comida, Frida y Patty se miran, a Gael y luego a sus padres**

**-Y lo considero una buena idea - da un bocado - los chicos tragan saliva esperando la hecatombe.**

**-¿Cuándo te dijo eso? - dice sin dejar de mirar su plato**

**-Está mañana - siente la tensión subir -Es lo me... – un golpe en la mesa con la palma de la mano de Mary lo calla, es tan fuerte que los chicos respingaron.**

**-¡No lo es! ¡Ese Attwala está aprovechándose de nuestra desgracia!**

**Gael observa a su madre y luego a su padre**

**-Perdonaran a Don y su familia- dice rápidamente el quelonio de azul **

**-¿A costa de qué? - sube el tono- ¿De Fer? - lo mira seria- ¿Cómo puedes considerarlo como buena idea? ¡Ni lo pienses Leonardo Yoshi! –es su respuesta directa y clara.**

**-La otra opción que tengo es encerrar a Fer en una institución mental - la mira fijamente - Y no quiero eso, no quiero a mi hija dopada hasta ser un guiñapo-Mary traga saliva bajando la mirada **

**- yo solo quiero lo mejor para ella y para nosotros- se toma el vientre pero levanta la mirada muy seria - y no permitiré ni quiero que nadie más sufra ni que nos separemos**

**-Sobre eso mama- Gael pasa saliva- he estado hablando con Giovanni y...**

**Leonardo casi se atraganta- Gael no creo que sea el momento.**

**-Volveré a la Tierra para ayudarlo en reunir a nuestra gente**

**-¿Qué?- Mary se pone de pie- ¡¿Como que se van a la Tierra?!- voltea a ver a Leonardo- ¡¿Tu lo sabias?!**

**-Me lo dijo apenas hoy –Leo trata de dialogar - Cálmate o te hará daño por favor.**

**-¿Daño? ¿Daño? ¡Mi familia se está desbaratando y me pides que me calme!**

**-Mamá... escucha es para ser más fuertes - pide Gael **

**En esos momentos entran Ingrid y Giovanni, que se quedan parados frente a la mesa al oír la histeria de su madre - ya lo sabe- dice Ingrid**

**-¡No me digas que tú también!- Mary observa a Ingrid. **

**-mamá, ya está dicho –Gael se impone- nos vamos los cuatro, es nuestra decisión.**

**Leo observa a sus hijos mayores y luego a su mujer, pone sus manos en los hombros de ella en un ademán de calmarla.**

**Giovanni camina hacia Mary y a tientas trata de tomar su mano, lo cual logra cuando ella la levanta y la acerca para darle un abrazo.**

**-Madre, tú siempre has dicho que hay que hacer lo correcto -acaricia la espalda de ella- No podemos estar todos aquí, hay que buscar al resto de la familia - sonríe para calmarla - Cuidaré del enano –al separarse Mary los observa con los ojos cristalinos.**

**-¡Pero es que entiéndanme!- se seca las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano- ¡No quiero que nos separemos de nuevo!- solloza con dolor- esta última vez fue horrible el pensar que ya no los vería más y ahora que los tengo se quieren marchar.**

**Leonardo conmovido la abraza por la espalda, pone sus manos en el vientre de ella-Mary déjalos ir- le murmura- Ya no son unos niños **

**La mujer traga saliva pensando en cómo unos jóvenes de 18 (Ingrid) 15 (Giovanni) y 12 (Gael) ya no son unos niños**

**- Sí se quedan, lo lamentarán después- vuelve a decirle.**

**-Lo entiendo leo- se limpia una lagrima- solo que hay un problema- sus hijos la miran- el de lo mucho que los voy a extrañar-Los críos la abrazan al igual que su esposo.**

**Solo prométanme que se cuidaran mucho y que llamaran a diario ¿lo prometen?**

**-Por supuesto - Ingrid la abraza más - Todos los días **

**- Espero que no lo tomes como excusa para no ir a la escuela, Gael **

**- Estudiará en la escuela que hay en la comuna - se adelanta Giovanni en responder**

**-Mama por favor sigues con lo de estudiar- la mira suplicante- no hay tiempo para eso-Ingrid le da un zape **

**-¡Recuerda que tú serás el médico de la familia!- bromea**

**-Claro que si lo hay-Leo dice serio- Nada de dejar los estudios**

**Gael, se soba el zape- es casi el fin de nuestra raza y ustedes piensan en estudios-**

**¡Además!- señala a Ingrid - ¡Tú no terminaste la carrera de Ópera! **

**-Quizás –la castaña se lleva un mechón de pelo tras su oreja -pero estoy preparada para ser maestra de música **

**-Y yo soy cantautor - Giovanni dice con orgullo - aproveché una beca que ofreció el Conservatorio de Música**

**-¡Presumidos!- Gael los mira de reojo- ¡Pues si! ¡Voy a ser doctor! ¿A poco creen que me voy a quedar atrás?**

**-¡Yo seré porrista!- grita de pronto Patty **

**-¡Sobre muy cadáver!- se gira Leonardo ofendido en el alma mirando a su hija.**

**-¿Y tu Frida?- pregunta Mary **

**-Mmmm ya veré - encoge los hombros -cantante y bailarina- sonríe –Si, eso quiero **

**-¿Cantante?-Leo dice con un tic **

**-¿Bailarina?- secunda Mary **

**-¡Worales será encueratriz poderosa!-ríe Gael mientras Gio se lleva una mano a la cara e Ingrid niega con la cabeza por semejante burrada dicha**

**Mientras tanto a otro lado de la estación espacial, Attwala entra por una puerta deslizante en una habitación médica, observa a la criatura que mira por la ventana hacia el vasto Universo, al girarse y verlo le gruñe mostrando sus dientes.**

**-Por lo que veo sigues con esa actitud tan hostil- comenta molesto.**

**Trata de acercarse pero la pequeña se pone a la defensiva, gruñéndole con odio en la mirada, pero la ignora y se para frente a ella **

**- No tienes que fingir conmigo, yo puedo ayudarte mucho - observa el exterior -Puedo darte el poder para acabar con todos los que dañaron a tú gente- se lleva las manos hacia atrás, Fer lo mira con duda pero inmediatamente frunce el ceño**

**-A todos y cada uno de ellos- dice con su voz llena de odio**

**-Serás temida y recordada y ayudaras a todo el que lo necesite, así ya nadie sufrirá ese calvario - la mira - aceptas el trato… ¿Soldado Yoshi?**

**La pequeña lo mira con determinación y asiente sin decir palabra alguna **

**-¡Excelente! No te arrepentirás - sonríe de lado y luego sale de la habitación pero se para en la puerta - Antes de que lo olvide ¿Algún mensaje a tú tío Donatello?**

**Fer aprieta la mandíbula al recordar a ese traidor, ese perro faldero que prefirió lamer el culo a su enemigo.**

**-Ya está muerto en vida- dice con voz distorsionada-pero yo seré su Infierno - Attwala la mira asombrado y sonríe de lado **

**-Así será- asiente y sale de lugar dejando a la pequeña mirar de nuevo al espacio infinito.**

**-Muy pronto, mi venganza se logrará –musita con amargura.**

**Al día siguiente Leonardo y Mary preparan el equipaje desus hijos mayores para su viaje la Tierra; Raph también irá para buscar a su familia y cuidar de los tres jóvenes.**

**Después de terminar, están en una sala y observa al niño moreno y piensa en algo**

**-Gael – lo llama -¿No te gustaría ver alguien?**

**-Creo que ya sabes a quién ver- baja la mirada- pero no me lo permiten**

**Raph sin decir nada lleva al chico de la mano- ¡Volvemos en un rato!- grita Raph saliendo del camarote, ninguno pregunto; sabían a donde se dirigen**

**-Tio raph- Gael lo mira- ¿me llevaras con..?- -sus ojos brillan un poco**

**Raph solo afirma sin detener su andar, Gael semi sonríe**

**No tardan en Llegar al área psiquiátrica donde Raph se reporta, el enfermero en guardia abre la puerta de seguridad**

**-Bien chico, es aquí donde tú vas solo- pone una mano en su hombro- vamos chico- señala la puerta, Gael pasa saliva y da un paso, haciendo que la puerta se deslice y ve a una pequeña que sigue mirando a la nada infinita, dándole la espalda, **

**El chico da un par de pasos pero se detiene de golpe al escuchar gruñir a la pequeña al notar que se acerca**

**-Fer, soy Gael - dice cauto, nota que ella se gira y se estremece a pues lo mira con un odio atroz**

**-Fer...soy yo... recuérdame- no puede soportar ver la mirada se su entrañable compañera y hermana- soy... Gael... Gaelucho...-traga saliva -Quería verte...saber que estas bien...**

**Fer se pone frente a el- ¡Largate! –murmura**

**-¡No me ire!- la mira serio- ¡recuerda lo terco que soy!**

**-Cree que sea buena idea q su sobrino siga ahí ?- el enfermero mira preocupado tras la ventanilla de la puerta pero Raph asiente con la cabeza**

**-¡HE DICHO QUE TE LARGUES! -Le grita empujándolo y lo ve caer al suelo – ¡SOLO VIENES AQUÍ POR MORBO! –Ante lo que oye, -Gael hace una mueca de dolor.**

**-Morbo no es el querer ver a la persona que tanto quieres... además...- Gael la mira serio- ¿Quién dice que no pase por algo similar? ¿Acaso olvidas que ambos fuimos prisioneros?**

**-Sé por lo que pasaste - aprieta su puño con ira- ¡Y hubiera dado lo que fuera por estar ahí y protegerte!- le dice con impotencia en su voz, luchando por no quebrarse. **

**-Como tío Raph lo hizo por mi cuando aquel asqueroso tipo trato de...- pasa saliva imaginándose el horror que iba a vivir.**

**Fer aprieta los dientes, pues en su mente se agolpan esos infernales días; sintiendo el horror de nuevo y llegando a sus labios el nombre de esa pobre infortunada que murió en sus brazos **

**-Angie... - respira agitada, se lleva las manos a la cabeza, este gesto lo nota su hermano de crianza y se acerca a ella.**

**-Fer no estás sola...estoy aquí...- Fer hace una mueca de horror al oírlo; bufa sentándose en el suelo en completo silencio**

**-Sólo era una bebé…-su voz es un hilillo -... ella no hizo nada para merecer eso - sus ojos se aguan**

**-¿Angie? –Pasa saliva- ¿Te refieres a nuestra primita? -Fer asiente **

**El niño suspira y se sienta a su lado, pero le habla seguro de sí mismo**

**-Me voy a la Tierra a rescatar a loa nuestros pero no me puedo ir sin rescatar a la persona más importante...tú – la mira sollozar un poco**

**-No dejaba de gritar y llorar –De pronto aprieta los puños y lo mira con rabia.**

**-¡Yo no quiero que me rescates!- vuelve el odio en su voz - ¡Sí vas a hacerme un favor mátalos! – Ruge - ¡Mata a todo el que puedas! ¡Hazles pagar cada una que nos hicieron! - lo toma del pecho de la camisa - ¡Promételo!**

**-Te lo juro que así será- Gael aprieta los puños- no dejare a ninguno-su mirada decidida se vuelve de pronto en una ansiosa.**

**-Lo único que te pido es que no me odies... No me rechaces... a mí no- Gael al tenerla cerca aprovecha para abrazarla rápidamente; sorprendentemente Fer responde al abrazo **

**-Es nuestro pacto, nuestra alianza - se separa de él - Yo acabaré con los monstruos que hay aquí, lo prometo**

**-Y yo acabaré con todos aquellos que nos lastimaron en la Tierra-extiende el puño- es una alianza Fer- Gael asiente**

**-Quizás nos volveremos a ver cuando seamos adultos-Fer mira a otro lado - seré soldado y la escuela militar está lejos de aquí -lo mira - padre no lo sabe y no quiero que se entere- se levanta del suelo - me iré cuando ustedes lo hagan**

**-Cuando nos encontremos seremos más fuertes... –Gael le comenta- pero nunca te olvidare Fer...tu no lo harás ¿verdad?- le pregunta con temor en la voz**

**Fer sólo asiente y Gael baja el rostro pero su hermana lo levanta - Nunca vuelvas a bajar la cabeza ¿oíste?**

**-No, siempre en alto Fer...- sonríe con lágrimas- ¿Recuerdas todo lo que hicimos para que nuestros padres se casaran?- ríe compulsivamente**

**Fer sonríe un poco - éramos de lo peor - pero queda sería de nuevo y mira a Raph por la ventanilla- Tienes que irte ya - le tiende la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse; ambos se miran fijamente memorizando cada rasgo, cada gesto -cuídate Gael - susurra Fer**

**y el niño por un momento por sólo un segundo vio a la antigua Fer, llena de cariño y ternura para él**

**-Cuídate Gael - susurra Fer y el niño por un momento por sólo un segundo vio a la antigua Fer, llena de cariño y ternura para él**

**-Cuídate Fer- susurra Gael antes de que se abriera la puerta- ambos niños asienten ****y se separan, ahora cada uno siguiendo un camino distinto; un camino difícil y desconocido pero de algo están seguros. **

**Es un nuevo Comienzo**

**¡WOW POR FIN SE TERMINO ESTO! Será? Un ENOOORME agradecimiento a mi mega manta MaryHamatoGirl (mejor dicho, señora de Yoshi) que me ha ayudado con esta loquera mía a ser posible**

**Abucheos, jitomatazos son bienvenidos, cuídense mucho!**


End file.
